Caroline et la Grosse Pomme
by Sophie1973
Summary: Caroline part à l'université à NYC, et se retrouve avec un compagnon de voyage imprévu...Damon/Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour avec une fic Daroline cette fois ;o) Pour ceux qui l'ignore, la 'Grosse Pomme' est le surnom donné à la ville de New York (Big Apple).**

**Bonne lecture, et les (nombreuses) reviews font toujours plaisir ;o)**

* * *

><p>Caroline n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.<p>

Il était encore tôt et elle se trouvait déjà à la pension Salvatore – ou plutôt le mausolée Salvatore, comme elle l'avait surnommé. Cela en avait tout l'air depuis que Stefan était parti avec Klaus un an plus tôt.

Au début Damon l'avait cherché partout, partant pendant des jours et parfois des semaines, quand il pensait avoir une piste. A chaque fois il revenait un peu plus désabusé.

Et puis deux mois plus tôt il avait tout arrêté. Il abandonna et resta enfermé dans la maison.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde était plus ou moins passé à autre chose, surtout Elena.

Elle avait été présente, au début, voulant trouver Stefan autant que Damon. Mais un jour elle avait réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait probablement jamais, et décidé de l'oublier.

Damon ne le lui pardonna pas, et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Il n'était pas vraiment proche des autres, excepté for Alaric. Mais celui-ci s'était vu offrir un poste à Harvard, et Damon l'avait persuadé d'accepter. Qui serait assez stupide pour choisir le lycée de Mystic Falls plutôt qu'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays? Alaric était donc parti, et même si Damon ne l'aurait jamais admit, perdre son frère et son meilleur ami en l'espace de quelques mois lui avait sérieusement miné le moral.

Il restait Caroline.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Au pire c'était un salaud, au mieux un emmerdeur, spécialement envers elle. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose chez lui, notamment la façon dont il persistait à vouloir retrouver son petit frère – le même frère dont il adorait pourrir la vie – qui l'avait touchée. Et elle devait admettre que ses sentiments envers Damon dernièrement avaient été un peu confus...elle pensait que c'était de la pitié, mais non...elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Non pas qu'elle veuille mettre le doigt où que ce soit sur Damon Salvatore, de toutes façon. Elle était passée par là et avait les cicatrices émotionnelles pour le prouver. Non merci !

Et pourtant elle était là, lui apportant un peu de sang pour s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait correctement en dehors des innombrables bouteilles de cognac éparpillées dans le salon, et dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre qui avait besoin d'une bonne aération. Caroline fit la grimace et se pinça le nez en entrant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. Elle sourit en entendant le grognement émanant du lit.

"Debout, monsieur Salvatore. Barbie Femme de Chambre est là."

Il souleva l'oreiller sous lequel se trouvait sa tête et ouvrit un oeil pour la regarder.

"Tu ne porte pas le bon uniforme," marmonna-t-il avant de se se cacher sous le coussin.

Elle déposa une tasse de sang sur la table de nuit avant de tirer sur la couverture. Elle fronça le nez. "Mince, Damon, quand as-tu pris une douche pour la dernière fois?"

Un grondement fut sa seule réponse et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ok. Je m'en vais de toute façon."

Il s'assit immédiatement. Elle se maudit de le trouver aussi craquant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus encore endormis.

"Tu vas où?"

"C'est le jour de la remise des diplômes, Damon."

Il souleva un sourcil. "Vraiment? Déjà?"

Elle soupira. "Je te l'ai dit il y a deux jours."

"C'est pour ça que tu est habillée en bibliothécaire sexy," répondit-il, observant sa jupe fendue noire et son chemisier rose.

Bon, en tant que compliment il y avait pire probablement, surtout venant de Damon Salvatore.

"Je ne suis pas sexy, je suis élégante," le contredit-elle cependant.

Il haussa les épaules et retomba sur le lit. "Si tu le dis."

Elle attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais comme rien ne venait Caroline quitta la chambre.

Il était bien naïf de sa part de penser – d'espérer – qu'il proposerait de l'accompagner.

* * *

><p>Damon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là.<p>

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait vraiment. Au pire elle était stupide, au mieux totalement superficielle. Mais elle était la seule qui avait tenu bon les derniers mois. En dépit de la façon horrible dont il l'avait traitée, elle avait continuer de venir le voir régulièrement. Sans elle il aurait probablement passé des semaines entières sans se nourrir ou même sans sortir du lit.

Il y avait une gentillesse naturelle chez Caroline qui touchait une partie de lui enterrée très profondément. Et il avait toujours aimé son sourire.

Mais bon il n'allait pas le lui dire. Jamais.

Le fait qu'il était ici, portant un stupide costume par dessus le marché, était déjà assez sympa de sa part.

"Hé ! Tu es venu."

Il la retrouva devant lui dans sa robe de diplômée, un grand sourire sur le visage. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds et semblait rendre ses yeux plus bleus que leur teinte gris-bleu habituelle.

"Oui, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal." Il pointa son diplôme du doigt. "Félicitation. Tu es donc moins blonde que tu en a l'air. Que vas-tu faire avec

ça ?"

Un sourire enthousiaste joua sur ses lèvres. "New York, bien sûr. L'université."

Il sembla surpris par sa réponse. "Tu pars?"

Etait-ce de la déception dans sa voix ? Bien sûr. Qui viendrait lui apporter à manger quand elle serait partie ? C'était la seule raison, se raisonna-t-elle. Il se fichait de savoir si elle restait dans le coin ou non.

"Oui. Je me suis inscrite au Fashion Institute of Technology. Je commence fin août. Je dois juste encore régler quelques détails, et la semaine prochaine je me casse !"

Et inutile de dire qu'elle se réjouissait de quitter le mélodrame constant qu'était Mystic Falls, de pouvoir être une fille presque normale perdue dans une grande ville, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. D'être dans un endroit où tout ne tournait pas autour d'Elena, de vampires et de loup-garous. Un endroit ou elle serait trop occupée pour se souvenir à quel point Stefan lui manquait.

Caroline lui lança un regard effronté. "Ne sois pas trop triste, Damon. Je t'écrirai...si j'ai le temps."

Il répondit pas son éternel sourire moqueur. "Je tâcherai de ne pas trop pleurer...à condition que tu viennes me dire au revoir."

Elle fit un geste de la main vers le reste du groupe qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. "Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour?" demanda-t-elle, et il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Elena pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner sur Caroline.

"Je vais y aller. A plus, Blondie."

"Merci d'être venu, Damon," dit-elle, mais il était déjà parti.

Il allait certainement lui manquer. Au moins la première semaine.

* * *

><p>Caroline déposa la dernière valise dans le coffre et le ferma. Elle était prête à partir.<p>

Elle avait fait ses adieux à sa mère la veille au soir et avait promis de venir la voir le plus souvent possible, et Liz ferait le déplacement à New York dès que possible.

Elle avait un dernier arrêt à effectuer avant de quitter Mystic Falls. Quelque minutes plus tard elle garait la voiture devant la pension.

Elle trouva Damon dans la bibliothèque, occupé à lire. Il se leva dès qu'il la vit.

"Barbie, pas trop tôt ! Je t'attendais."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ah bon?" Elle ne souvenait pas lui avoir donné l'heure exacte de sa visite.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des coins de la pièce et saisit un gros sac de voyage de sous une table. Il la montra à Caroline avec un grand sourire éclairant son visage séduisant.

Elle avait peur de comprendre. "Tu vas quelque part?"

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers elle, l'emmenant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Évidemment. Je pars avec toi. On y va?"


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline resta immobile pendant une minute.

"Ok...Quoi?"

"Je viens avec toi. Allez, Blondie. Ce sera beaucoup plus marrant ainsi."

Elle souleva un sourcil. "Marrant pour qui?"

Il soupira et déposa son sac sur le sol. "Ok, manifestement je vais devoir te convaincre."

Elle rit. "Et ca t'étonne? Tu as vécu comme un ermite ces derniers mois, et soudain te voilà tout excité de partir à New York...avec _moi_ ?"

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, le genre de sourire qui faisait toujours son petit effet sur elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

Bon à savoir : le sourire super charmant ne marchait plus avec Caroline. Bien noté.

"Bon, écoute...j'en ai marre de cette ville. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. Puisque tu pars à New York, j'ai pensé que c'était la parfaite opportunité."

"Et que feras-tu une fois là-bas?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé."

Elle hocha la tête. "Donc en fait, tu as juste besoin que je t'emmène, et une fois sur place on ira chacun de notre côté?"

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été très enthousiaste à la perspective de voyager toute seule jusque New York, alors ce serait sympa d'avoir de la compagnie. Même s'il s'agissait de Damon Salvatore et qu'elle aurait probablement envie de lui planter un pieu dans le coeur avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'Etat voisin.

"Ok. Mais on part tout de suite."

Il ouvrit les bras. "Je suis prêt."

Elle sortit de la maison, ouvrant le coffre pour qu'il puisse y déposer son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient sur la route.

* * *

><p>Caroline avait décidé de rouler d'une traite jusque New York, et maintenant qu'ils étaient deux ils pouvaient se relayer derrière le volant.<p>

L'atmosphère était un peu guindée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se retrouver si près de Damon. Quand elle se rendait à la pension c'était juste pour vérifier qu'il était encore 'en vie' et lui apporter du sang, et elle ne s'attardait la plupart du temps que quelques minutes. A ce moment-là il était d'une perpétuelle humeur sombre et elle n'avait pas envie d'y être entraînée.

Elle le regarda discrètement, admirant son profil (bien qu'involontairement bien sûr). Il était habillé tout en noir, comme d'habitude, propre et frais. Il sentit son regard et se tourna vers elle, son regard bleu rencontrant le sien.

"Quelque chose te préoccupe, Blondie?"

"As-tu dit à quelqu'un que tu partais?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non."

Elle le regarda, incrédule. "Vraiment? Alors personne ne va te manquer?" Elle pensait à quelqu'un en particulier, bien sûr, et il comprit visiblement de qui elle parlait, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

"Personne. Et toi?"

"Bonnie va me manquer, et Elena aussi, probablement. Mais je me passerai très bien de tout le mélodrame de l'année dernière." Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil."Stefan me manque."

Il regardait par la vitre, et pendant un instant crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais il murmura, "Moi aussi."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. "Alors, où as-tu prévu de loger?" lui demanda-t-il dans l'intention évidente de changer de sujet.

"J'ai réservé un hôtel pas cher pour les premiers jours et je vais essayer de trouver un appartement dans le Village...peut-être trouver un colocataire, je verrai quand les cours commencent si quelqu'un cherche comme moi."

"Avec quel argent?"

"J'ai quelques économies, et ma mère m'en a donné un peu. Je devrai aussi trouver un job, évidemment."

Damon lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais partager un appartement avec une autre fille sans qu'elle découvre que tu es un vampire?"

Elle sourit. "Pourquoi tu pense automatiquement que ce sera une fille? Je pourrais partager avec un garçon."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Voyons, Caroline, si tu partages un appartement avec un type, il va forcément vouloir te sauter dessus à un moment ou à un autre."

"Et alors? S'il est mignon, c'est pas grave."

"Vraiment? Tu t'enverrais en l'air avec un type que tu connais à peine juste parce qu'il est mignon?"

Elle le regarda innocemment. "C'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi."

"Oui, mais je t'avais hypno..." il ne termina pas la phrase, comprenant qu'elle l'avait eu. "Laisse tomber," dit-il rapidement, et il eut même la bonne grâce de paraître vaguement gêné. "Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question."

"C'est parce que je n'y pas encore vraiment réfléchi," confessa-t-elle. "Tout ce que je voulais c'est partir de Mystic Falls et je n'ai pas tout préparé en détail, c'est vrai. Mais je suis une fille débrouillarde et je trouverai quelque chose," finit-elle d'un ton confiant qu'elle avait visiblement répété devant son miroir.

"Et bien," dit-il avec un sourire suffisant, "Grâce à moi tu vas faire des économies. J'ai un appartement à Manhattan, et tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Pas besoin de me remercier."

Un peu choquée, elle demanda, "Tu veux dire, vivre avec toi?"

"Tu viens de dire que tu voulais bien partager avec un garçon."

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu. "Je ne sais pas, Damon. Est-ce que tu ne va pas vouloir me sauter dessus à un moment ou à un autre?"

Il eut un sourire narquois. "Très drôle, Barbie, vraiment très drôle. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit?"

"C'est où?"

"Au coin de la Cinquième et la 63ème rue. En face de Central Park. A proximité de pleins de magasins."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Tu sais quels mots employer pour atteindre le coeur d'une fille, Damon Salvatore. Ok, c'est bon. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose."

"Evidemment. Une fois que tu seras installée, ce sera chacun pour soi."

Mais il avait l'air très content de lui, et elle se demanda s'il la laisserait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement. Elle aurait donné une bonne partie de ses économies pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se tramait dans sa jolie petite tête.

* * *

><p>Il était tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Damon. Il était situé dans un des étages les plus élevés, et malgré qu'il fasse trop sombre pour admirer la vue sur Central Park, Caroline était déjà fort impressionnée par la décoration élégante et l'atmosphère confortable qui y régnait. L'appartement avait deux grandes chambres et Caroline était impatiente de s'allonger dans le grand lit douillet.<p>

"C'est génial," dit-elle à Damon et il la regarda avec un sourire taquin.

"Tu te prends déjà pour Blair Waldorf, je parie."

Elle lui lança un regard impertinent. "Je le pourrais, mais tu n'es pas vraiment Chuck Bass, Damon."

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, l'air faussement offensé avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

30 minutes plus tard ils étaient assis sur le divan, buvant un peu de sang. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était enfin à NYC, dans un magnifique appart', prête à entamer l'université de ses rêves. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait imaginé cela dans sa tête, Damon Salvatore n'était pas vraiment sur la photo. Mais il s'était montré de bonne compagnie jusqu'à présent, et elle ne vit aucune raison de se plaindre. Et puis elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était contente de ne pas être seule pendant ses premiers jours ici.

Elle bailla et se leva.

"Je vais au lit. Merci de me laisser crécher ici."

Il sourit. "Mais de rien, Blondie. A demain."

Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il la rappela.

"Caroline?"

L'utilisation de son prénom semblait toujours étrange dans sa bouche. Et cela ne manquait jamais de provoquer des petits papillonnements dans son estomac.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la contemplait avec un air sérieux.

"Merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber," dit-il et bien que son ton soit neutre, elle savait qu'il avait été blessé par le désintérêt des autres après le départ de Stefan.

"De rien, Damon," répondit-elle doucement avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>Damon éteignit la télévision mais resta dans le divan quelques minutes. Il se demandait un peu ce qu'il faisait là. Il se demandait surtout ce qu'il faisait là avec <em>Caroline Forbes.<em>

Sa décision avait été impulsive. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné son départ pour NYC, il avait pensé, pourquoi pas? Stefan parti, rien ni personne ne le retenait à Mystic Falls. Et il avait bien besoin de changer d'air.

Partager son appartement avec Vampire Barbie, ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan initial, c'était juste venu spontanément lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de loger dans un hôtel. Après tout, c'était une amie (en quelque sorte...)et il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de la savoir arpenter les rues ne New York toute seule. Elle venait d'une petite ville, et le fait d'être un vampire ne la rendait pas invulnérable. Qui sait ce qui se tramait dans ces grandes villes ?

Et puis elle s'était montrée plutôt amusante en venant ici, avec ses idées farfelues et son rire contagieux. Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, il avait apprécié sa compagnie.

Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire.

Il jeta un regard à la porte de Caroline, et sourit lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes furent assez occupées. Ils consacrèrent les premiers jours au courses, alimentaires et autres, et faire visiter la ville à Caroline. Elle avait été surprise quand Damon lui avait proposé de l'emmener , et avait accepté avec plaisir. Il était venu à New York à plusieurs reprise depuis un siècle, et avait plein d'anecdotes amusantes à raconter.<p>

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer un aussi bon moment avec lui. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'elle était de moins en moins motivée de trouver un endroit à elle.

Elle en avait visité quelques-uns mais aucun ne lui avait plu. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à celui de Damon, et ce n'était pas la chose raisonnable à faire. Mais elle ne se voyait pas vivre toute seule dans un de ces endroits.

_Allez, soyons honnête. Elle s'était déjà habituée à vivre avec cet arrogant, insupportable emmerdeur égoïste aux yeux bleus. _

Damon et son appartement chic de la Cinquième avenue avaient ruiné tous les autres.

10 jours avant le commencement des cours, elle se rendit au FIT pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avec son inscription et mettre une requête pour un colocataire sur le tableau des messages. Damon l'accompagna et disparu quelques minutes pendant qu'elle punaisait sa demande. Elle le vit ensuite revenir avec un tas de papier dans les mains.

"C'est quoi?"

"Mon inscription. Je vais suivre des cours ici," répondit-il avec un air satisfait qui disparut dès qu'elle éclata de rire.

"Toi? Tu va suivre des cours _ici_?"

"Qu'est-ce que cela a de si drôle?" demanda-t-il un peu vexé. "Ce n'est quand même pas à toi que je dois rappeler que certains des plus grand stylistes sont des hommes? Comme ce Français qui dessine ces chaussures que tu adores?"

Elle sourit. "Christian Louboutin."

"C'est un homme, non? Ces chaussures ont l'air super inconfortables, d'ailleurs."

"Ok, tu marques un point. Quel branche as-tu choisi?"

Il regarda son papier. "Vente et Marketing International pour les Industries de la Mode. Impressionnant, hein? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de dessiner de la lingerie fine . Je me contenterai du côté financier."

"Pourtant je suis sûre qu'ils n'acceptent plus d'inscription. J'ai envoyé la mienne il y a un an au moins," dit-elle avec un sourire entendu car elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

Il sourit. "Avec un peu de 'persuasion', il y a toujours de la place pour un de plus."

Elle se mit à rire, mais sans se moquer cette fois-ci, étrangement excitée à l'idée de partager l'année scolaire avec lui, même s'ils n'auraient pas de cours en commun. Elle le regarda avec tendresse pendant qu'il parcourait ses papiers, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Attends...tu n'es jamais allé à l'université?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, c'était plutôt le truc de Stefan. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard, juste?"

"Allez avoue, tu le fais pour pouvoir draguer des filles, non?"lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "Ça fait partie de l'apprentissage, non?"

Il sortirent sur la 7ème avenue, se dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche.

"Tu sais," dit-elle soudain, "C'est dommage pour la lingerie fine. Je t'aurais fait un petit défilé."

Elle descendit les escaliers et il s'arrêta, ébahi. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'attendre, le même sourire taquin toujours planté sur ses lèvres.

Mince. Depuis quand Caroline Forbes était-elle devenue si..._séduisante_?

* * *

><p>C'était la fin de l'été et le début des cours, et Caroline n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle s'était fait quelques amis mais aucun d'eux ne cherchaient une colocataire. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre de louer seule les appartements qu'elle avait visité.<p>

Damon ne lui demandait rien, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Un matin elle aborda le sujet au petit déjeuner.

"Ecoute, si tu me laisses encore quelques semaines, je pourrai trouver un boulot et aurai de quoi payer un appartement correct. C'est ok pour toi?"

Il posa son journal sur la table. "Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de déménager?" dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

"Non, mais c'est ton appart, Damon, et je comprendrais que..."

"C'est bon, Blondie," l'interrompit-il, "Tu sais que tu préférerais rester ici. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime bien t'avoir ici. J'espère que tu as bien entendu parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Jamais."

Elle sourit. "J'aime être ici."

Il lui lança un regard entendu. "Très bien, alors c'est réglé."

Il reprit son journal et Caroline masque son sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Effectivement, c'était réglé. Elle allait à l'université avec Damon Salvatore. Elle allait vivre de façon _permanente_ avec Damon Salvatore.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était fantastique ou catastrophique.

Probablement un peu des deux.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alors, ce gars avec qui tu vis, celui qui a des yeux d'un bleu impossible...Damian?"

"Damon," dit Caroline entre deux bouchées de son muffin.

"Tu n'es pas avec lui, genre...avec lui?"

Caroline sourit à son amie. "Magda, si tu veux savoir si Damon est célibataire, la réponse est oui."

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la jolie brune. "Alors cela ne t'embêterais pas?"

"Evidemment non. Si tu veux avoir le coeur brisé, je t'en prie. Est-ce que tu vas manger ce bagel?"

"Non," dit Magda, et Caroline le saisit avec gourmandise. Elle prenait d'habitude le petit déjeuner avec Damon à l'appartement, mais elle avait décidé de le prendre avec Magda pour changer, et les deux filles étaient assises dans un petit café non loin de l'école.

Magda était une jolie fille d'origine roumaine avec beaucoup de charme européen. Elle suivait le même programme que Caroline – Fashion Design – et les deux filles s'étaient immédiatement bien entendues. Caroline avait été ravie de se faire une nouvelle amie. La vie avec Damon était plutôt sympa jusqu'à présent, mais c'était quand même un mec. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir discuter de trucs de filles sans risquer un regard au plafond ou un sourire condescendant.

"Le coeur brisé? Pourquoi ?"

"Tu cherches le Prince Charmant, Magda. Damon n'est pas du style relation durable crois-moi. Cet endroit, c'est comme Disneyland pour lui, si Disneyland était classé X."

Et juste pour confirmer ses dires, Damon entra dans le café flanqué de deux belles blondes qui s'accrochaient littéralement à lui.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire?" fit-elle remarquer à Magda.

Damon les aperçut et envoya un baiser à Caroline. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main, ce qui lui attira un regard haineux des deux blondes.

Magda sembla déçue une petite minute avant de hausser les épaules. "Tant pis. Suivant!"

Caroline se mit à rire et avala le reste de son café avant de se lever.

"Allons-y. Le premier cour est dans 10 minutes."

Elle prit son sac et fit un rapide au revoir en direction de Damon, qui lui fit un clin d'oeuil.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le petit papillon dans son estomac.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine, occupés à faire leur devoirs. Ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis que l'université avait commencé trois semaines plus tôt.<p>

"Qui était la fille avec qui tu déjeunais ce matin?" Damon demanda brusquement.

"Mon amie Magda. Elle est très sympa."

"Et très jolie," souligna-t-il avec un regard entendu.

"Laisse tomber. J'ai déjà totalement ruiné ta réputation et elle ne sortira ni ne couchera avec toi."

Il se mit à rire. "C'est plutôt le genre de chose qui me motiverais encore plus."

"Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, Damon. Alors ne jette pas ton dévolu sur la seule copine que j'ai pour l'instant, ok?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ok," dit-il avec bonne humeur et elle fut surprise – et reconnaissante – qu'il n'insiste pas.

Elle le regarda se concentrer sur ses bouquins, écrivant des chiffres et des annotations avec un air sérieux. Il prenait vraiment cela à coeur, et pour autant qu'elle sache il n'avait manqué aucun cours. A cause de l'école ils vivaient assez tranquillement pendant le semaine, mais ils sortaient quasi tous les weekends. Ils allaient au restaurant, dans un bar ou un club, parfois tous les deux ou avec les amis que Damon s'était fait à l'université. De façon peu surprenante, il était plutôt populaire.

Parfois Damon rentrait avec une fille pour la nuit avant de la renvoyer le lendemain matin (avec ou sans hypnose selon les circonstances). Et parfois c'était juste Caroline et lui, passant du temps ensemble, Damon ignorant les regards féminins insistants lancés dans sa direction.

Caroline de son côté avait été plutôt sage. Après le soap opéra qu'avait été sa vie amoureuse l'année passée, elle préférait se focaliser sur ses études, au moins pendant un moment.

Elle reporta son attention sur son cahier et le devoir qui leur avait été attribué ce jour-là. Elle soupira.

"Un problème?" demanda Damon.

"On doit trouver un nom pour ce qui serait notre ligne de vêtement. Et je voudrais trouver un truc sympa, mais je suis coincée."

"Tu veux dire, genre 'Caroline Forbes Originals'"?

Elle sourit. "Exactement, sauf que l'on ne peut pas utiliser nos noms."

Il hocha la tête. "Ok, alors plutôt genre 'Clothes over Bros'?"

Elle lui lança un regard amusé. "Dis donc, Damon, tu regardes combien de séries sur la CW ?"

Il fit la moue. "Quoi ? Je me suis retrouvé tout seul un long moment à la pension, je me suis ennuyé. Mais je n'ai jamais regardé celle avec les deux débiles de frères qui chassent les démons. Pas du tout crédible."

Elle ferma son cahier d'un geste sec, lui jetant un regard de mépris. "Je vais être très claire, Damon. Insulte encore une fois Dean Winchester et je te botte les fesses."

Il leva les mains en geste de défense juste avant que son téléphone ne sonne. "Sauvé par le gong," dit-il en riant avant de répondre, "Salut Ric!"

Caroline rangea leurs livre vu qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner.

Elle avait été persuadée en emménageant avec Damon qu'elle ne le verrait probablement jamais et qu'il la laisserait seule la plupart du temps. Mais non, il était à la maison tous les soirs, l'aidant à préparer le repas et mangeant avec elle. Ils parlaient de leur journée, Damon avec son ironie habituelle, et Caroline avec sa bonne humeur quotidienne, et elle savourait ce sentiment depuis longtemps oublié qu'était la normalité.

Damon raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

"Comment va Ric?" demanda-t-elle en mettant la table.

"Bien. Il essayera de venir ici lors des prochaines vacances."

"Ce sera sympa de le revoir," dit-elle, avant d'ajouter," j'ai parlé avec Bonnie hier. Elle aimerait aussi venir un de ces jours."

"Bien sûr. Il y a plein de chouettes hôtels dans le coin."

"Damon..." dit-elle en lui lançant un de ses fameux regards. Elle possédait toute une galerie de regards dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Celui-là voulait dire 'Ne commence pas.'

"Ok, je rigole. Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir. J'essayerais d'être gentil...la plupart du temps."

"Ce ne sera de toute façon pas avant Noël, donc tu as le temps de te faire à l'idée."

* * *

><p>Caroline avait essayer d'aborder le sujet de Stefan avec Damon, pour lui demander s'il avait vraiment laisser tomber, mais ses tentatives n'avaient pas été concluantes jusqu'à présent, car Damon se fermait dès qu'elle mentionnait le nom de Stefan.<p>

Elle décida de tenter sa chance une fois de plus un après-midi. Damon l'avait emmenée en haut de l'Empire State Building. Elle aurait pu aller avec Magda, mais elle préférait aller avec lui, même s'il grommela un peu lorsqu'elle lui demanda.

"Toutes les filles veulent y aller à cause de ce stupide film."

"Quel film ?"

"Nuit Blanche à Seattle."

"Oh. Je ne l'ai jamais vu."

Damon la regarda avec effarement. "Tu n'as jamais vu Nuit Blanche à Seattle? Sérieux?"

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. "Non. C'est bien?"

"C'est une de ces comédies romantiques où toutes les filles pleurent à la fin. Quand Meg Ryan était encore belle, avant de ressembler à un alien. Stefan adore ce film. Je dois sûrement l'avoir en DVD quelque part."

Et ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux au sommet, contemplant la vue à 360 ° sur Manhattan. Caroline décida que c'était le bon moment.

"Peut-être que Stefan est là quelque part et on ne le sait même pas," mentionna-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Il garda son regard sur le panorama.

"Il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve de toute façon, alors ne te fait pas d'illusion."

"Ça veut dire que tu le laisse tomber?"

Il lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Ça fait un an, Caroline. Je sais que tu en a toujours pincé pour mon frère mais passe à autre chose. Le Stefan d'aujourd'hui n'a probablement rien à voir avec celui que tu connais."

"Je n'en pince pas pour lui. C'est vrai que je l'aimais bien au début, mais j'ai fait une croix dessus quand je l'ai vu avec Elena. C'est mon meilleur ami, Damon. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé," dit-elle d'un ton plus contrarié qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

Il se tourna vers elle, visiblement en colère. "Et tu crois que c'est ce que je fais? Pendant des années j'ai espéré que Stefan se lâche, qu'il abandonne ce stupide régime de sang d'animaux pour que nous puissions passer du bon temps ensemble. Et maintenant c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, mais avec Klaus? Et c'est moi qui en suis responsable ! Comment tu crois que je me sens?"

Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction lorsqu'il haussa la voix. Caroline le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers les ascenseurs.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. L'absence de son frère et la raison de son départ étaient une blessure ouverte sur son coeur même après tous ces mois. Il avait si bien prétendu être ok qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Tu parles d'une amie.

Elle pressa son bras mais il se dégagea brusquement, le visage sombre. Elle se sentit mal car elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses.

Elle ne savait pas _si_ elle pouvait arranger les choses.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du building il se tourna vers elle et lui parla froidement. "Tu peux rentrer toute seule? J'ai un truc à faire."

"Bien sûr. Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle en détestant le tremblement de sa voix.

"Blondie, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni ma copine, alors lâche-moi, ok? A plus."

Il partit, la laissant au milieu de la rue, les larmes brouillant sa vision.

Parler de Stefan n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement.

* * *

><p>Elle retourna à l'appartement et l'attendit, mais en début de soirée il n'était toujours pas rentré. A minuit elle était malade d'inquiétude qu'il ai fait une bêtise comme provoquer une bagarre dans un bar et être blessé. Ce qui était idiot vu qu'il était un vampire expérimenté et ne pouvait être tué si facilement, mais un Damon fâché était un Damon imprévisible. Caroline était si troublée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.<p>

Elle alla au lit mais fut incapable de dormir avant de finalement entendre la porte d'entrée. Soulagée, elle sortit de sa chambre et le trouva dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre de sang.

Il n'avait apparemment pas été mêlé à une bagarre, mais il était clairement passé par un bar.

"Toujours debout?"demanda-t-il d'un air surpris, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Stupide imbécile._

"J'étais inquiète, Damon," dit-elle doucement. "Il est deux heures du matin et on a cours demain."

Elle se souvint qu'il l'avait accusée un peu plutôt de se comporter comme sa mère, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Mais il ne releva pas.

"Je n'ai tué personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète," dit-il en rinçant son verre et le posant dans l'évier.

"L'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. J'étais juste inquiète qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, vu la façon dont tu étais furieux quand tu es parti."

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. La cuisine était plongée dans la pénombre mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait un peu bu.

"Tu es toujours en colère?" demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie de poursuivre la conversation si c'était le cas.

Il soupira. "Viens ici."

Hésitante, elle fit un pas en avant et se retrouva enveloppée dans ses bras.

Après un moment d'incertitude, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle savoura cet instant surtout après ces heures d'inquiétude.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de geste affectueux de sa part, et elle le mit sur le compte de l'alcool. Il avait été sympa avec elle ces dernières semaines comme d'habitude, et cela ne la dérangeait pas car elle savait que Damon n'était pas du genre démonstratif.

Mais elle l'était. Et cela lui manquait. Elle était ravie que ce soit lui qui ai initié ce contact, même s'il ferait semblant de rien le matin suivant.

La main de Damon se posa sur sa nuque, et il murmura dans ses cheveux, "Je suis désolée d'avoir été salaud. Tu ne peux pas me laisser te traiter ainsi, Care. La prochaine fois frappe moi où tu veux, ok ?"

Elle sourit contre son cou. "Où je veux?"

"Où tu veux," confirma-t-il d'une voix un peu traînante, son autre main caressant le dos de la jeune fille d'un doux mouvement circulaire.

Elle savoura son étreinte quelques minutes de plus, avant qu'il ne pose un un léger baiser sur sa joue en murmurant, "Je suis content que tu sois ici avec moi."

Il la regarda intensément et elle comprit qu'elle devait interrompre ce moment avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais il avait visiblement l'esprit embrouillé, et n'importe quelle relation entamée après une dispute et une grosse dose d'alcool était généralement destinée à un échec certain.

Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne s'impliquerait plus ainsi avec Damon. Mais là, devant son visage vulnérable, elle ne se faisait aucune confiance. Elle tenait déjà beaucoup plus à lui qu'elle n'aurait du.

Avec regret, elle recula, posant une main sur sa joue. "Va au lit, Damon. On discutera demain."

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, sans attendre de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle dormi beaucoup mieux après cela.

* * *

><p>En définitive, cette dispute à propos de Stefan se révéla être une bonne chose.<p>

Le lendemain, Damon vint la trouver entre deux cours pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec lui. Ils passèrent alors une heure à discuter de Stefan et d'autres choses, et même si Damon ne s'épancha pas exactement, elle constata qu'il semblait bien mieux après.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent vers l'école, il posa son bras de façon désinvolte sur ses épaule, et elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Quant au fait de savoir si elle voulait explorer ce changement ou non, c'était une toute autre histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et ue excellente année 2012 à tout le monde ;o)**

* * *

><p>La musique n'était pas vraiment du goût de Caroline, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelques minutes à peine après avoir être arrivée dans le club avec Damon, un type plutôt mignon lui avait offert un verre. Ils parlaient depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes lorsque Caroline eut à nouveau soif.<p>

Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers le bar. Damon s'y trouvait, en grand conversation avec une jolie rousse.

"Ce soir pourrait être le bon," dit-elle en chantonnant, attendant son verre.

Il haussa un sourcil, et elle lui désigna le type d'un mouvement de tête.

Damon fronça les sourcils. "Vraiment? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux?"

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré. C'était bien lui, ce genre de commentaire.

"Damon, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas couché. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la difficile, et puis il est mignon."

Damon posa une main sur son épaule avec un faux air de commisération.

"J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir dans ce cas : pas de garçon dans ta chambre avant d'avoir 18 ans."

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et l'ouvrit à nouveau. "Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais 18 ans, n'est-ce-pas?"

Il eut un sourire narquois. "Oui je sais. Pas de bol."

Il se tourna vers la rousse – qui regardait Caroline d'un air mauvais – mais entendit Caroline mentionner, "C'est pas grave, j'irai chez lui alors."

Il fit promptement demi-tour.

"Quoi ? Non, non,non. Tu ne connais pas ce type, Barbie. Et s'il était un loup-garou, ou un chasseur de vampires?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Il pourrait aussi être le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu."

Il lui lança un regard arrogant. "Impossible. C'est moi le meilleurs coup que tu aies jamais eu."

Elle lui fit un sourire doucereux. "Et comment je m'en souviendrais ? J'étais sous compulsion la plupart du temps."

Cela eut le mérite de le faire taire. Elle saisit son verre et partit.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il se montre protecteur, mais il poussait un peu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire, avec qui elle partageait son lit? S'il commençait à diriger sa vie sexuelle, ils allaient avoir un problème..

Le type mignon n'était pas là où elle l'avait laissée. Elle parcouru la foule et l'aperçut avec une autre blonde, la main familièrement posée sur sa taille. Un peu choquée, Caroline retourna vers la bar. Elle était partie à peine 5 minutes !

"Déjà de retour?" lui demanda Damon, à l'évidente fureur de la rousse.

"Ce n'est ni un loup-garou ni un chasseur de vampire, c'est juste un salaud," lui répondit-elle en lui montrant le tout nouveau futur couple.

"Désolé, Blondie," dit-il et il lui sourit gentiment, posant une main caressante sur ses cheveux.

La rousse sembla décider que c'en était trop, et s'exclama, "Excusez-moi mais vous êtes qui ?" d'une façon plutôt agressive.

"Oh, désolé," s'excusa Damon. "Caroline, voici Amanda. Amanda, voici Caroline, ma..uh, ma soeur."

La jeune fille retrouva immédiatement le sourire et lui tendit la main. "Super. Enchantée de te rencontrer."

Caroline lui prit la main avec un sourire factice avant de se tourner vers Damon.

"Je vais rentrer."

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de consulter sa montre. "Déjà ? Il est à peine 23.00."

"Je sais, mais cet imbécile m'a un peu gâche la soirée. Et puis je suis fatiguée. On se voit demain, ok?"

Elle sourit et s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de saluer Amanda la Rousse.

"Caroline, attends."

Surprise, elle se retourna et vit Damon la rejoindre. "Je viens avec toi. Je préfère m'assurer que tu rentres sans encombre."

Sa réaction initiale fut de protester mais elle changea d'avis. Cela ne la dérangeait pas lorsque Damon laissait entrevoir son côté 1860, car c'était très rare. Ce côté protecteur là elle pouvait le gérer, et elle l'appréciait même.

Même si un Damon chevaleresque était assez difficile à résister.

Il retourna vers Amanda et échangea quelques mots avant de revenir vers Caroline. Ils sortirent du club, sa main négligemment posée dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans un taxi.

Comme elle restait anormalement silencieuse, il lui dit, "Allez, ne laisse pas un pauvre type te miner le moral."

Elle soupira. "Non, ce n'est pas le type, c'est juste...je ne sais pas, cela me manque, d'avoir quelqu'un."

"Tu m'as moi," dit-il d'un air presque offensé.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

"Je croyais que tu voulais te concentrer sur tes études?"

"C'est la cas. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être célibataire. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, au contraire, c'est vraiment agréable de ne pas être en plein mélodrame constamment." Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu sais quoi, oublie. Je viens juste d'avoir un de mes célèbre moments de névrosée."

Il sourit. "Je n'avais plus vu ce côté de toi depuis un petit moment...cela ne m'a pas manqué," ajouta-t-il et elle rit.

De retour à l'appartement, elle le remercia et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Damon resta dans le salon, se demandant quoi faire. Devait-il retourner au club auprès de la jolie Amanda? Ou devait-il rester et passer un peu de temps avec Caroline, qui en avait visiblement besoin?

De façon surprenante, le choix ne fut pas difficile à faire. Il enleva sa veste et alluma la télé.

Lorsque Caroline sortit de la salle de bain elle le trouva en train de chercher dans l'armoire en dessous de l'écran.

"Tu es toujours là?" lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"Oui, je n'ai plus trop envie de ressortir. Tu veux regarder un film ?"

Elle dissimula son sourire; sachant exactement ce qu'il faisait, même s'il ne risquait pas de l'admettre. Et puis elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de trop apercevoir ce côté de lui qui faisait déjà fondre son coeur plus que nécessaire.

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?"

"Et bien, puisque tu ne l'as jamais vu..." il lui montra la pochette DVD de Nuits Blanches à Seattle et elle s'installa dans le divan en riant.

"Excellente idée!"

Il inséra le DVD et diminua un peu les lumières. Son regard tomba sur Caroline pendant qu'elle regardait les bandes-annonces. Son visage était sans maquillage, ses joues encore roses de la vapeur de la douche, ses cheveux blonds entourant son joli visage tel un halo.

Son estomac fit un drôle de tour, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il n'en tint pas compte. C'était probablement une indigestion. Oui, sûrement.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" demanda-t-elle soudain en posant une main sur sa joue, et il prit conscience qu'il se tenait là à la regarder comme un idiot. Il se racla la gorge. Son indigestion était de retour.

Un peu de sang et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

_Bien sûr, parce que les vampires sont sujets aux indigestions tout le temps,_ une petite voix murmura dans sa tête et il la fit taire instantanément.

Il alla se chercher un verre pour lui et Caroline et s'installa à côté d'elle pour regarder le film.

A la moitié, Caroline se tourna brusquement vers lui. "Hé, cette fille, Amanda...Tu ne l'avais pas hypnotisée pour qu'elle t'attende?"

Il la regarda en se demandant de qui elle parlait, avant de se lever. "Oops. Je reviens tout de suite."

Caroline riait toujours lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Caroline adora le film, bien sûr, et à la fin elle parlait déjà de retourner en haut de l'Empire State.

Damon la taquina, "Tom Hanks ne sera pas là à t'attendre."

"Non, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le sera."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son incorrigible romantisme. Elle était irrécupérable. Mais il était le premier à admettre qu'elle méritait d'être aimée de façon inconditionnelle par un chic type qui lui offrirait des fleurs en haut d'un building, quel qu'il soit.

_Et ce type aurait beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par elle._

Il changea de chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur une télé-réalité un peu trash qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment il sentit un poids sur son épaule et vit que Caroline s'était endormie.

Il éteint la télé et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sous les couvertures et sur une impulsion déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Fais de beaux rêves, Blondie," murmura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée dans son lit et puis assuma que Damon l'y avait déposée. Cette pensée la fit sourire, car vivre avec lui lui avait permit de découvrir certains aspects de sa personnalité qu'elle ne suspectait pas du tout. Mais comme elle l'avait pensé la veille au soir, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir trop en savoir. Le risque de craquer pour lui était trop grand.<p>

Tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore n'était pas une option. Elle devait se fourrer cela dans la crâne, et tout irait très bien.

* * *

><p>Le weekend suivant Damon sortit tout seul, Caroline ayant un test la semaine suivante et préférant rester pour étudier. Le dimanche matin elle prenait donc son petit déjeuner tranquillement devant ses livres lorsqu'une jolie blonde sortit de la chambre de Damon à moitié habillée.<p>

Un peu surprise, Caroline la regarda, sa tasse de café à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas entendu Damon rentrer cette nuit.

_Dieu merci_.

"Salut!" fit la blonde en cherchant manifestement son pantalon. Elle le trouve derrière le divan. "Je suis Julie," se présenta-t-elle.

"Caroline," la vampire répondit, pas spécialement choquée vu que Damon ramenait des filles de temps en temps, mais elles étaient généralement parties avant que Caroline ne se réveille.

"T'es sa copine?" Julie demanda ingénument.

Caroline la contempla un moment. Pourquoi Damon choisissait-il toujours celles sans neurones?

"Non bien sûr. Si je l'étais tu serais déjà morte, Juliette," dit-elle avec un sourire condescendant mais non moins menaçant.

La fille rit stupidement. "T'es marrante."

Caroline leva un sourcil. "Pas vraiment, non."

Julie saisit son sac qui se trouvait sur une chaise – Caroline ne l'avait même pas remarqué. "Au fait c'est Julie, pas Juliette. Bon, je suppose que je te verrai un de ces quatre," dit-elle, et Caroline lui adressa un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

"Ça m'étonnerait, mais qui sait ? Salut, _Juliette_.''

La fille ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour la corriger à nouveau, mais sembla changer d'avis et quitta l'appartement avec un petit signe de la main et un énième gloussement.

Moins de 15 secondes plus tard Damon montra sa tête.

"Elle est partie?"

"Qui? Julie?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle?"

Elle lui envoya un de ses regards, celui-ci voulant dire, 'Sérieusement, Damon?'.

"Tu es incroyable, et ce n'est pas un compliment."

Il sourit d'un air goguenard. "Oui, parce que tu t'es montré si gentille avec elle. J'avais oublié à quelle point tu pouvais être mauvaise, et _c'est_ un compliment," dit-il en la joignant dans la cuisine et se servant une tasse de café.

"Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu t'es bien amusé?" commenta-t-elle, faisant de soin mieux pour ignorer qu'il portait un pantalon de jogging et rien d'autre.

Il hausse les épaules. "Rien de spécial. C'est mieux quand tu es avec moi," dit-il naturellement, et elle ne put empêcher la vague de plaisir qui l'enveloppa.

Damon était d'habitude peu enclin à partager ses sentiments et c'était par des petites phrases de ce genre qu'elle savait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Évidemment on était loin de "Tu es merveilleuse Caroline et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi', mais c'était sa façon de faire et elle l'acceptait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ils se regardèrent.

"Tu attends quelqu'un?" demandèrent-ils en même temps et Caroline se leva en souriant.

"C'est Juliette qui revient pour le second round," le taquina-t-elle et rit devant son air horrifié.

Elle ouvrit la porte, avisa la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut, "Elena?"

La jolie brune sourit d'un air ironique. "Essaie encore, Barbie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore pour tous les commentaires sympas que j'ai reçu ! Je pars en vacance demain pour deux semaines donc le prochain chapitre ne sera malheureusement pas posté avant le 27/1 au plus tôt..désolée et merci de votre patience !**

* * *

><p>"Katherine. C'est sympa de te voir...ou pas."<p>

Avec un petit rire, la brunette pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon, observant Caroline et son long t-shirt et Damon qui ne portait qu'un pantalon de training.

"Alors, c'est votre petit nid d'amour ? C'est trop mignon. On dirait Chuck et Blair."

Damon adressa un regard entendu à Caroline avant de se tourner vers Katherine.

"Katherine. A quoi devons-nous ce...euh...plaisir?"

Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, croisant ses jambes vêtues de cuir. Comme d'habitude, elle était parfaite.

Caroline n'était pas vraiment enchantée étant donné qu'elle détestait Katherine, pour des raisons évidentes. D'abord, cette pétasse l'avait tuée. Pour s'amuser, ou pour envoyer un message ou je ne sais quelle idiotie. Cela en soi était déjà inacceptable.

Et puis elle était diabolique, même si elle faisait référence à Gossip Girl.

En plus, Caroline devait admettre qu'elle ne raffolait pas d'avoir un clone d'Elena se baladant autour de Damon, même si elle n'était pas pressée d'explorer cette raison particulière.

Katherine fit la moue. "Vraiment, c'est tout l'accueil auquel j'ai droit? Je pensais que vous seriez plus content de me voir après que je t'ai sauvé la vie."

"Un acte positif ne rachète pas les millions de problèmes que tu as causé," protesta Caroline.

Katherine prit un faux air blessé et se tourna vers Damon, qui haussa les épaules.

"Comme elle dit."

La vampire sauta du tabouret avec un petit sourire dramatique. "Bon, puisque je ne suis pas spécialement la bienvenue, j'irai droit au but. Stefan est ici," dit-elle, et ne cacha pas son sourire satisfait à la petite bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher.

Si Damon sembla rester stoïque face à la nouvelle, Caroline ne put cacher son émotion.

"Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu?"

"Je les ai suivis."

Damon laissa échapper un rire incrédule. "Tu as suivi Klaus? Je croyais que tu voulais fuir dans la direction opposée?"

"Je voulais juste être informée de leur déplacements. Tu sais, garder vos ennemis proches, bla bla bla. Quoi qu'il en soit ils sont restés à Chicago pendant un moment, et ils sont arrivés ici il y a deux jours. Je les ai perdus avant de trouver où ils résidaient malheureusement."

Damon et Caroline échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille semblait pleine d'espoir, mais lui préférait rester prudent.

"Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici?" demanda-t-il à Katherine. "Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu quand ils étaient à Chicago?"

"Je ne les suis pas 24h sur 24. Lorsque je les ai retrouvés à Chicago ils en partaient. Je les ai perdu pour les retrouver en chemin ici il y a 3 jours."

"Ok, mais comment savais-tu que _nous _étions ici?"

"Oh, c'était toi que je cherchais, pas Caroline. Sans vouloir te vexer, ma chérie."

"Aucun risque," répondit Caroline avec un regard dédaigneux.

"J'ai essayer d'appeler mais _quelqu'un_," dit-elle avec un regard appuyé vers Damon, "a ignoré mes appels."

"Oh, c'était toi?" demanda-t-il avec un air innocent. "Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait me vendre un aspirateur ou les DVD de Zumba."

"Mais bien sûr, Damon. Enfin, j'ai appelé Alaric qui m'a prévenue que vous étiez à New York. Lorsque je lui ai donné la raison de mon appel il m'a donné votre adresse...et voilà." Elle sourit. "Est-ce qu'Elena sait que vous vivez ensemble tous les deux?"

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. "Aucune importance. Est-on supposés croire que tu nous donnes cette information sans rien espérer en retour?"

Katherine se dirigea vers Damon et posa la main sur son torse. Cela n'eut pas l'air de le troubler particulièrement.

"Et bien, je vois bien l'une ou l'autre petite chose," dit-elle avec un regard séducteur, ignorant celui, furieux, de Caroline. "Mais non, croyez-le ou non, c'est un geste tout à fait altruiste. Je déteste voir Stefan à la botte de Klaus. Ils sont tous les deux à NYC, vous êtes à NYC, c'est votre problème maintenant. Pour ma part je m'en vais de l'autre côté du pays pour des vacances bien méritées."

Elle tapota la joue de Damon. "A charge de revanche," dit-elle avec un sourire taquin. "Je connais la sortie. A un de ces quatre!"

Elle quitta l'appartement, laissant les deux autres un peu sonnés par ce qui venait d'arriver.

"C'était l'ouragan Katherine," Damon murmura.

"Damon, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit? Stefan est ici!" s'exclama Caroline, incapable de dissimuler l'excitation dans sa voix.

"Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, j'étais là. Mais j'ai aussi entendu le fait qu'elle ne sait pas exactement où ils se trouvent, et pour autant que je sache NYC est une grande ville, Caroline."

Le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres et il soupira. Il voulait trouver Stefan autant qu'elle -et même plus- mais au contraire de Caroline il connaissait Stefan en mode éventreur, et il avait peur que s'ils le trouvent, Caroline soit blessée. Si pas physiquement, du moins émotionnellement en voyant son meilleur ami agir de façon froide et indifférente.

"Ecoute...on se séparera cette semaine après l'école et on essaiera de le trouver. Mais on devra être prudents. Klaus est toujours avec lui et il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer. Alors le premier d'entre nous qui le trouve rentre à la maison et prévient l'autre, ok?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ok. Je vais m'habiller et on peut commencer les recherches."

Les jours qui suivirent, juste après l'école ils partaient chacun de leur côté et cherchaient activement, montrant aux gens une photo de Stefan. Ils étendirent même leurs recherches sur Queens et Brooklyn, même si Damon était convaincu que s'ils étaient bien à NYC ils resteraient dans un hôtel ou un appartement à Manhattan.

Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais Caroline était si enthousiaste qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner l'ambiance, même si lui-même perdait espoir de plus en plus.

Le jeudi soir, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Damon revint à 22.15 ce soir-là. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas dépasser 22.00 étant donné qu'ils avaient cours, et les recherches entamaient déjà largement le temps qu'ils consacraient aux devoirs. De plus il commençait vraiment à se sentir épuisé, et surtout découragé, et les lignes noires aperçues sous les yeux de Caroline l'inquiétaient.

Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'est qu'il était maintenant 22.25 et Caroline n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il appela son portable mais elle ne répondit pas.

Il prit une inspiration, essayant de ne pas paniquer. C'était une grande fille, un vampire, elle savait se défendre. Quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure il sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, rapidement remplacé par de la colère.

"Bon sang, Care, on avait dit 22.00 ! Où éta..."

Il s'interrompit dès qu'elle pénétra dans le salon. Ses vêtements étaient en désordre, sa chemise déchirée. Ses cheveux en bataille ne dissimulaient en rien le vilain bleu sur sa joue et la coupure sur sa lèvre. Elle pressait un mouchoir plein de sang dessus.

"Merde," dit Damon, se précipitant vers elle et posant une main sur son épaule, mais elle gémit et il la retira prestement.

"Je crois que mon épaule gauche est démise," dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il, vérifiant si elle avait d'autres blessures mais ne trouvant rien.

Elle haussa les épaules – et le regretta la seconde d'après. "Aie. Je suis tombée sur deux vampires. Je pouvais les gérer, mais ils m'ont prise par surprise, ce qui explique les blessures. J'ai essayé de rentrer en courant mais cela faisait trop mal alors j'ai marché."

Elle agita son bras sous son nez, lui montrant sa manche déchirée. "C'était ma chemise Burberry favorite, et ces abrutis l'ont fichue en l'air. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en offrir une nouvelle toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas Victoria Beckham nom d'un chien."

Elle semblait vraiment furieuse et Damon ne put s'empêcher de rire, se sentant ridiculement fier de sa petite guerrière vampire. Après tout elle était devenue un vampire grâce à son sang, non ? D'une certaine façon, elle était à lui.

Cette idée lui plaisait un peu trop et cela le troubla. Il se focalisa sur autre chose.

"Où sont-ils, maintenant?"

"Ben, je les ai tués évidemment. Ma chemise favorite, tu te souviens?" dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Mais en dépit de ce sourire elle semblait vraiment exténuée et souffrait visiblement. La pâleur extrême de son visage accentuaient ces lignes noires qu'il avait déjà remarqué.

"Bon, va prendre une douche et file au lit, je t'apporte un peu de sang."

Elle acquiesça et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il l'attrapa et remis son épaule en place d'un mouvement fluide. Elle cria et trébucha sous la douleur mais il la rattrapa.

"Désolé, désolé," murmura-t-il contre son front alors qu'elle le maudissait avec quelques expressions colorées. "C'est mieux comme cela. Ça fait un mal de chien pendant une seconde et puis c'est fini."

Elle hocha la tête et il la relâcha. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir mieux effectivement.

"Je suppose que tu ne l'a pas trouvé?" demanda-t-il et une ombre passa sur la visage de Caroline.

"Non. Et toi?"

Il secoua la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

Il alla prendre une rapide douche lui-même avant de revenir dans la cuisine pour préparer un verre de sang. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, les bras autours de ses jambes. Il d'assis devant elle, lui tendit la tasse.

Il réalisa qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

"Tu as toujours mal?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle répondit par la négative et saisit la tasse. "Ça va. C'est juste...on ne le trouvera pas," dit-elle, et ce n'était pas une question.

Il posa sa main sur le lit et se pencha vers elle.

"Probablement pas. Il est possible que nous ayons même interrogé des gens qui étaient hypnotisés pour ne rien dire, rendant nos recherches inutiles. Mais si Stefan veut nous trouver, il le fera."

"Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici," dit-elle, posant la tasse vide sur la table de chevet. Son bleu avait disparu et sa coupure guérissait rapidement.

Il remit une boucle blonde derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage.

"Caroline, c'est inutile de continuer ainsi. On est fatigués. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, et crois moi je déteste cela également, mais il est peut-être temps qu'on laisse tomber."

Il haïssait Katherine à ce moment pour leur avoir infligé cela. Tout allait très bien avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau aspirés dans ces recherches infernales. Il avait appris à apprécier la normalité de sa vie ces 5 derniers mois, et il savait que Caroline en avait besoin.

Elle frotta ses joues et aquiesça mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Caroline était férocement loyale en amitié, et il adorait cela chez elle, mais dans ce cas-ci elle risquait de finir blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre, et cela il ne pouvait l'admettre.

"Ecoute, je tiens à toi, ok ? Enormément. La dernière chose que je veuille est de te voir traverser tous ces problèmes à nouveau. On a une chouette vie, ici, maintenant. Soyons un peu égoïstes et laissons le reste derrière nous, en gardant notre raison intacte par la même occasion."

Quelques petits papillons voletèrent dans son ventre aux mots de Damon, et elle s'aperçut soudain qu'ils étaient très proches. Elle croisa son regard bleu, où elle pouvait lire une inquiétude sincère et beaucoup de tendresse à son égard.

Jamais elle n'aurait rêvé que Damon la regarde ainsi un jour. Son coeur se gonfla d'un amour qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer, en vain.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu avec moi," lui dit-elle, posant sa tête contre son épaule, sa main venant se loger dans son cou.

Les bras de Damon se refermèrent sur elle et il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"On le récupèrera," dit-il doucement, sa main lui caressant le dos. "Cela prendra peut-être quelques mois ou quelques années, mais on le retrouvera."

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et Caroline était vraiment tentée de lui demander de rester, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction et craignait qu'il ne la rejette. Même si la façon dont il la regardait...il y avait certainement plus qu'une simple amitié réconfortante dans ses yeux. Mais peut-être n'en était-il pas conscient.

Il s'écarta et lui embrassa la joue, très près de ses lèvres.

"Essaie de dormir un peu. On va à Long Island demain," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Ah bon?"

"Mon copain Bryan a une maison sur la plage -enfin, ses parents- et il nous invite pour célébrer Thanksgiving. On sera 6 personnes maxi. Ça te tente?"

Elle avait rencontré les amis de Damon à plusieurs reprises et les appréciait. Un weekend à la mer semblait idéal là maintenant.

"Tout à fait," dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Penn Station était noir de monde ce vendredi après-midi, entre les navetteurs qui rentraient chez eux et ceux qui quittaient la ville pour le weekend.<p>

Damon et Caroline devaient retrouver un couple d'amis, Nathan et Monica. Ils suivaient tous les deux les même cours que Damon. Cela amusait Caroline de le voir interagir avec ces gens et de découvrir son côté relax et amical. Quand ils étaient à Mystic Falls, il était toujours si méprisant, ou sarcastique ou juste méchant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il apprécie autant une vie 'normale', mais elle se disait que finalement il en avait besoin autant qu'elle.

Le voyage en train se passa rapidement alors qu'ils riaient et discutaient, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la gare de Long Island et sortirent sur Park Avenue.

"J'adore cet endroit," dit Caroline en respirant l'air marin.

"J'étais ici dans les années 40," dit Damon pendant que leurs amis cherchaient un taxi.

"Vraiment? Tu y faisais quoi?"

"Des vacances. J'ai eu une aventure avec Rita Hayworth juste avant qu'elle n'épouse Orson Welles. Elle m'a emmenée ici. C'était une endroit très populaire pour les célébrités à l'époque.

Caroline se mit à rire. "Quoi? Tu rigoles!"

Il sourit. "Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je dois probablement avoir une photo à la pension.

"Ok, alors je veux tout savoir sur les actrices avec qui tu es sorti."

"Pas beaucoup. Ce n'est pas vraiment discret, et en tant que vampire il vaut mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer ainsi. C'était sympa le temps que ca dure. Ah, je crois que Nathan a trouvé un taxi." Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis et Damon posa son bras négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus tactile ces derniers jours, et elle ne s'en plaignait certainement pas.

Après un cours trajet ils arrivèrent à la maison de Bryan. Il était arrivé plus tôt pour préparer la maison et les attendait.

Caroline aima tout de suite la maison qui surplombait l'océan. L'intérieur était confortable, décoré en bleu et blanc, avec un grand feu ouvert.

"C'est décidé, je m'achète une maison comme celle-ci lorsque j'aurai assez d'argent," dit-elle à Damon, avant de lui demander, "Tu n'en aurais pas déjà une, par hasard?"

Il sourit. "Désolé Blondie, mais non. Tu devras attendre d'être une styliste célèbre pour t'en offrir une."

"Bon, n'anticipons pas. Je ne vendrai peut-être jamais rien dans ma vie."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. "Arrête de te sous-estimer ainsi. Bien sûr que tu en vendras. Tu es une fille intelligente et talentueuse. Je sais que tu réussiras. Et encore plus si tu me laisses t'occuper de tes finances," ajout-a-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Wow. Elle était bien loin, l'époque ou il considérait Caroline comme étant stupide et inutile, selon ses propres mots. Ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet, et elle se demandait souvent s'il réalisait à quel point il l'avait blessée. Il n'était peut-être pas le même alors, mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'il l'avait traitée de façon abominable. Et même s'il lui avait pardonné il y a longtemps, elle espérait toujours qu'ils en parlent ouvertement un jour.

"Et moi qui m'inquiétait de vous faire partager une chambre, mais ce ne sera pas un souci, apparemment," Bryan intervint en les regardant avec un sourire taquin.

Caroline recula avec un sourire embarrassé. "Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Ok, parce que sinon Damon peut crécher avec moi et Caroline aura la chambre. C'est comme vous préférez."

Damon haussa les épaules. "Je laisse la demoiselle décider," répondit-il, semblant indifférent, mais son regard disait tout autre chose.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance," dit Caroline, essayant de garder un ton neutre. "On partage déjà un appartement, et ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais partagé le même lit," ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir – ou plus probablement parce qu'elle venait d'y penser justement.

_Moi et ma grande gueule._

Damon sembla un peu surpris mais également amusé. Monica vint glisser son bras sous celui de Caroline. "Bon, et bien il faudra que tu me racontes cela."

"On a eu une...aventure il y a deux ans, rien de sérieux," marmonna Caroline, rougissant légèrement.

Quand elle avait envisagé d'en parler avec lui ce n'était pas_ maintenant_ et _devant ses amis_.

"J'ai été un salaud avec elle et je le regretterai toujours," dit soudain Damon très sérieusement et elle lui lança un regard sidéré.

Bon, cela répondait au moins à sa question.

"Apparemment elle t'as pardonné puisqu'elle est là avec nous ce weekend," dit Monica doucement.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Pourquoi disait-il ces choses et la regardait-il de cette façon, la rendant dangereusement proche de tomber à nouveau amoureuse ?

Comme il était tard, ils préparèrent le diner et passèrent une bonne soirée. Caroline, toujours fort fatiguée après la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, alla au lit un peu plus tôt que les autres. Elle dormait déjà quand Damon la rejoignit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se réveilla , sentant un poids autour de sa taille et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du bras de Damon. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Alors, Damon Salvatore aimait les câlins ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cet aspect de lui la première fois.

Elle se demanda si c'était un geste conscient ou simplement endormi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela promettait d'être un weekend _très_ intéressant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour ce long délai, entre le boulot et la 'vraie vie', pas moyen de trouver 5 minutes pour traduire ma fiction ;o) Merci d'avance pour les reviews !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit, trouvant seulement Damon et Bryan dans la cuisine occupés à prendre le petit déjeuner.<p>

"Salut Barbie, bien dormi?" Damon la salua, et elle aquiesça en s'asseyant.

"Barbie?" demanda Bryan, amusé.

"Damon aime donner des surnoms," répondit-elle, se servant une tasse de café.

Il sourit. "Et tu en as un pour lui?"

"J'avais l'habitude de lui coller certains adjectifs à une époque, mais pas le genre de chose qu'une jeune fille bien élevée est censée répéter."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Bryan entama la conversation avec Caroline et Damon se demanda si son ami n'avait pas un faible pour la jolie blonde. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

Monica et Nathan arrivèrent peu après, et ils se mirent d'accord sur les activités du jour. Le temps était froid mais ensoleillé et ils optèrent pour une balade sur la plage pour commencer.

Au bout d'un moment Caroline s'enquit discrètement auprès de Damon au sujet du sang.

"J'ai apporté quelques sacs," dit-il, mais on devra peut-être se nourrir directement, peut-être plus tard ce soir."

"Ok," dit-elle simplement, et il était content qu'elle soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Il savait qu'elle se nourrissait principalement de poches de sang, mais il était important qu'elle ne réprime pas sa nature de vampire. Quand on voyait où cela avait mené Stefan...

Et en parlant de Stefan...il avait dit à Caroline qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à suivre ses propres conseils. Savoir que son frère était là quelque part, tout près, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le rongeait lentement.

Il se força a mettre ses pensées de côté et se focaliser sur Caroline et ses amis. Caroline qui semblait bien s'amuser avec Bryan, riant à toutes ses blagues. Damon fronça les sourcils. Elle ne riait jamais à ses blagues à lui, et pourtant elles étaient beaucoup plus marrantes !

Et lui avait-elle jamais sourit de cette façon?

Comme il la regardait interagir avec ses amis, il réalisa à quel point elle lui était devenue importante. Dire qu'il y a à peine un an il pouvait à peine la supporter, et maintenant il ne pouvait tout simplement plus imaginer la vie sans elle. Au niveau des sentiments, il était encore un peu confus. Il y avait une indéniable attraction physique entre eux, et elle était bien sûre absolument magnifique, mais il y avait plus que cela. Il ne voulait pas simplement lui sauter dessus – comme il l'avait involontairement prévu lors de leur voyage aller, même s'il n'avait pas prévu d'être le gars en question. Mais il se surprenait à vouloir la toucher tout le temps. Il s'était réveillé la nuit dernière avec elle dans ses bras. Et il avait apprécié. Pire, il espérait qu'ils recommenceraient.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le rendait fou, c'était d'être envahi par tous ces sentiments. Il s'en faisait pour son frère. Il se sentait toujours coupable à son sujet. Et maintenant il devait gérer cette attirance inattendue pour Blondie, et il ne savait pas s'il devait agir ou non. Les gestes affectueux qu'il avait envers elle ne semblaient pas la déranger, mais c'était une fille affectueuse, donc pour elle c'était peut-être normal.

Il valait probablement mieux arrêter de cogiter tellement – ce qui d'ailleurs était typiquement Caroline. Elle l'influençait clairement, mais cette idée, qui l'aurait horrifié il y a quelques mois, lui semblait maintenant amusante.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher leur amitié.

Ce soir-là ils décidèrent de sortir. Damon remarqua quelques types qui mataient Caroline pendant qu'elle dansait; et il croyait être subtil jusqu'à ce que Bryan fasse la remarque.

"Combien de ces types tu veux tuer exactement?"

Damon fut un peu surpris puis compris que son ami parlait de façon métaphorique – alors que lui pensait de façon littérale.

Il sourit. "C'est si évident?"

Bryan se mit à rire. "Pourquoi tu crois que je ne l'ai pas draguée? C'est une des filles les plus canons que j'ai rencontrée. Elle a vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Mais tu es mon pote, alors...Je ne pige pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Elle as rejeté ta vieille carcasse ou quoi?"

Damon soupira. "C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela...On a une histoire assez...chargée, et je n'ai pas envie de risquer notre relation actuelle."

"Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle t'aime beaucoup aussi, alors le risque n'est peut-être pas si grand," dit-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Damon.

Damon acquiesça et fini sa bière, regardant la foule. Il voyait Monica mais Caroline n'était nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils.

Où était-elle donc partie?

* * *

><p>Caroline était sortie prendre l'air. Le club était bondé et elle avait beaucoup dansé. Il n'y avait quasi personne dehors et elle fit quelque pas dans la rue.<p>

"Hé!"

Elle se tourna et vit un jeune homme se diriger vers elle. Il lui avait déjà parlé pendant qu'elle dansait et n'avait pas semblé comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Elle soupira. Peut-être pouvait-il lui servir de petit déjeuner en avance. Elle avait un peu faim de toute façon.

"Tu t'en vas?" demanda-t-il.

"Non. Mes amis sont toujours à l'intérieur," répondit-elle, son ton impliquant à quel point il était stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle attire tous ces minables récemment ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée mais le gars lui attrapa le bras. "Pas si vite ! Tu veux pas rester t'amuser un peu avec moi?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Elle libéra son bras avec un regard dédaigneux. "Très tentant, mais non merci," dit-elle, sarcastique, avant de s'éloigner. Cela ne sembla pas lui convenir car il saisit son bras une nouvelle fois.

"Hé, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que t'es trop bien pour moi ?"

Exaspérée, elle le repoussa sans réfléchir et il se retrouva projeté à 2 mètres. Choqué, il la dévisagea. "Mais t'es un monstre !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?"

Caroline se retourna et vit Damon arriver.

"Ce type croyait gagner mes faveurs en me bousculant."

"Vraiment?" Damon demanda, et se dirigea lentement vers le gars qui se relevait.

"Non, non, c'est un malentendu," dit-il, se raidissant. Si la blonde était bizarre, il préférait ne pas savoir ce que ce mec était, avec son air sombre menaçant.

Il choisit la sécurité et s'enfuit.

"Merde," murmura Damon, qui voyait s'échapper l'occasion d'une bonne petite bagarre. Il se tourna vers Caroline.

"Ça va?"

"Bien sûr, mais j'aimerai arrêter d'être malmenée ! Que fais-tu dehors?"

« Je suis venu voir où tu étais vu que tu avais disparu," dit-il en haussant les épaules, faisant comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Elle sourit et réprima le 'c'est trop mignon' qui allait sortir. "Je suis juste sortie prendre l'air et ce type m'a suivi. Ce débile n'est pas gêné de m'avoir traitée de monstre!" Elle ajouta avec un doux sourire, "Merci de m'avoir secourue."

Damon rit. "C'est toi qui a fait tous le boulot, je l'ai juste pétrifié avec mon regard de la mort."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le club et il dit, "Je vais rentrer. Tu veux rester avec les autres?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je rentre avec toi.

Damon alla prévenir leurs amis et après avoir récupéré leurs manteaux ils décidèrent de rentrer par la plage, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment affectés par le froid.

Damon passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Caroline glissa le sien autour de sa taille.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable un moment, avant de s'arrêter pour contempler la vue et les lumières illuminant la côte. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaules et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

"J'avais vraiment besoin de ce break," soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. "L'année qui vient de s'écouler a été particulièrement éprouvante, et je ne te parle même pas de la semaine dernière. Je suis crevé aussi, pour être honnête. On a besoin de vacances."

Elle sourit. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Non, je parle de vraies vacances, genre une semaine dans un club sans rien faire."

"Ce serait génial," dit-elle en riant,"mais tu serais mort d'ennui au bout de deux jours."

Il eut un sourire narquois. "Peut-être. Mais je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience."

"Les vacances de Pâques sont dans quelques mois., on peut envisager quelque chose," proposa-t-elle, heureuse qu'il se projette visiblement avec elle dans l'avenir.

"Ok. Bon, si tu veux aller en Floride et te balader sur la plage en petit bikini, je suis partant aussi," suggéra-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle planta une tape affectueuse sur sa poitrine et ils poursuivirent leur route.

Arrivés à la maison, ils prirent chacun une rapide douche avant de se mettre au lit, chacun sur le côté et se faisant face. Damon avait du mal à croire à quel point il appréciait cette intimité non-sexuelle. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser – au contraire - et il était quasi certain à présent qu'elle ne se déroberait pas s'il essayait. Mais cela lui convenait de ne pas presser les choses.

"Quand je suis devenue vampire, j'étais sûre que je ne pourrais plus jamais être entourée d'humain," lui confia-t-elle. "Alors c'est vraiment chouette de pouvoir passer un weekend comme cela avec des amis, comme des gens normaux."

Il sourit. "Bon, mais si tu as une petite faim au milieu de la nuit, ne sois pas égoïste et réveille-moi, ok?"

Elle rit. "Damon Salvatore, blaguer sur le fait de manger tes amis est de très mauvais goût."

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir.

Il parla doucement. "Tu sais, je pensais ce que j'ai dit à Bryan hier. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée ainsi."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est rien Damon, je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps."

« Je sais, et c'est ce qui me fait comprendre à quel point j'ai été un imbécile. Tu es une fille géniale, Care."

Elle sourit et attrapa sa main dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Elle sentit Damon embrasser son front juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant passa comme l'éclair. Le petit groupe passa la majeure partie de la journée sur la plage et dans le centre ville. Vers 17.00 il était déjà temps pour Damon et Caroline de rejoindre la gare afin de prendre le train pour rentrer à NYC. Les trois autres restaient une nuit de plus car ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain matin.<p>

Ils discutèrent légèrement pendant le trajet retour, et Damon avait posé son bras sur le dossier du siège derrière Caroline, qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Son téléphone émit un son et il le sortit.

"C'est Ric," dit-il en lisant le message. "Il demande s'il peut venir nous voir le weekend prochain."

"Bien sûr, ce serait super de le voir."

Damon envoya un message à son ami et remis son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir reçu un autre message.

"Il dit qu'il vient avec sa petite copine Amy et qu'il a une surprise pour nous."

Caroline sourit. "Ok, dans ce cas je vais leur organiser un tour de ville sympa. Je suis curieuse de la rencontrer. Comment se sont-ils connus?"

"Très peu de temps après que Ric soit arrivé à Harvard. Elle est prof également. Cela fait plus d'un an, donc je suppose que c'est assez sérieux."

Plus tard ce soir-là, seule dans son lit, Caroline repensa au weekend et à l'attitude de Damon. A ce stade elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient amis, bien sûr. Damon avait été si gentil et tendre envers elle dernièrement, mais voulait il voir les choses évoluer entre eux? Elle n'osait pas demander par crainte d'avoir mal interprété ses gestes. Elle était tout à fait partante, mais elle se devait d'être sûre avant de tomber trop profondément amoureuse. Et elle ne voulait certainement pas risquer leur amitié et le perdre. Mais elle était tellement habituée à son côté cynique et machiavélique que cette nouvelle facette de Damon la troublait totalement, même si elle appréciait énormément ses attentions.

La première chose à faire était de savoir si une certaine jolie brune occupait toujours son esprit...

* * *

><p>Elle trouva la parfaite opportunité le lendemain alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble.<p>

Une jolie fille au cheveux sombres s'approcha de leur table et tendit un classeur à Damon.

"Voilà tes notes, Damon, merci de me les avoir prêtées."

Il sourit. "Pas de soucis, Théa, quand tu veux."

Il mit le classeur dans son sac et retourna à son assiette. La jeune fille s'éloigna, non sans lui lancer un regard énamouré, et Caroline sourit, espiègle. "Elle craque totalement pour toi."

Damon parut surpris. "Qui? Théa ? Tu rêves."

Elle rit devant sa naïveté. "Pas du tout. Et c'est le cas de plusieurs filles de ta classe. Enfin, tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards langoureux qu'elles te lancent?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment."

"Combien d'entre elles t'empruntent tes notes dans l'espoir d'avoir des 'cours particuliers', tu penses?" dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

"Tu délires complètement, Blondie. Et je ne suis pas intéressé de toute façon."

Elle le fixa un moment. "C'est à cause d'Elena?"

Il s'étouffa presque avec sa nourriture. "Elena? Avec quoi est-ce que tu viens? Care, je ne pense plus à Elena depuis des_ mois_." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé."

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de cacher combien ses mots la réjouissait.

"Non, on ne parle jamais d'elle. Pour être honnête je pensait que prononcer son nom était encore plus tabou que mentionner celui de Stefan."

Il grogna. "Tu es folle. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette impression?"

"Je ne sais pas. Depuis que nous sommes ici tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie régulière, même si ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent."

Il posa ses couverts sur son assiette. "Je n'ai pas de copine parce qu'il y a cette magnifique blonde qui me suit partout," dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle sourit en retour. "Ok, donc c'est ma faute?"

Il lui lança un sourire en coin mais son regard était sérieux. "Est-ce que tu m'as entendu me plaindre?"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Magda arriva et s'installa avec eux. Mais Caroline savait maintenant ce qu'il en était, et elle eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler le sourire idiot qui menaçait de surgir à tout moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils furent tous les deux très occupés à étudier la semaine qui suivi. Avec Ric qui arrivait, ils n'auraient pas le temps de réviser pendant le weekend.

Ils ne discutèrent pas vraiment pendant cette semaine, en dehors de choses banales et plaisanteries habituelles, mais il y eu des regards, et des contacts. Des contacts 'accidentels', comme un effleurement furtif de la main, mais certains volontaires, comme se pelotonner devant la télé, ou Caroline s'asseyant sur ses genoux lors du retour de l'école en métro. Ils s'amusaient clairement de cette façon de se tourner autour, se demandant et anticipant le moment où l'autre allait agir. Caroline se sentait heureuse et vivante, et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle brillait de l'intérieur, ses yeux bleus plus scintillants que jamais.

Damon avait les pires difficultés à lui résister, mais il savait maintenant où et quand il agirait, et cela valait vraiment la peine d'attendre encore quelques semaines.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Stefan en rirait certainement – c'était typiquement le genre de geste romantique réservé à son petit frère, et pas vraiment le style habituel de Damon.

Penser à Stefan assombri son humeur quelque peu. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui, et pour autant que Damon sache, Klaus et lui avaient peut-être déjà quitté New York. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il reverrait son frère un jour, et cela le taraudait sérieusement. Il était content de l'arrivée d'Alaric, cela le distrairait certainement de son attraction pour Barbie et ses soucis concernant Stefan.

Ric et Amy arrivèrent le vendredi soir, avec la surprise que Ric avait mentionné à Damon : une petite fille de trois mois.

Caroline et Damon en restèrent ébahis, ce qui fit rire Ric.

"Laisser moi vous présenter la première femme à avoir rendu Damon Salvatore sans voix," dit-il sans dissimuler un sourire fier et paternel.

"On peut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas," Damon admit. "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?"

"Amy a eu des problèmes avec sa grossesse dès le début, et nous n'avons pas voulu nous porter malchance en le disant à tout le monde, et puis on a décidé que ce serait plus marrant de garder la surprise. Et la tête que vous avez fait en valait vraiment la peine, d'ailleurs."

Ils se mirent à rire puis Ric leur présenta Amy, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blond foncés et aux yeux noisettes. Elle semblait gentille et douce, la femme parfaite pour Ric après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" demanda Caroline en admirant le bébé.

Ric et Amy se regardèrent avant de dire, "Jenna."

Cela leur attira deux autres regards surpris, et Amy intervint, "Avant que vous le demandiez, oui, j'étais parfaitement d'accord."

"C'est vraiment gentil," dit Caroline, avant de demander, "Est-ce qu'Elena est au courant?"

"Non, vous êtes les premiers à savoir. On ira à Mystic Falls après Noël, alors je la verrai elle et Jeremy à ce moment-là."

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, et Damon servit à boire à tout le monde. Caroline ne perdit pas de temps à s'emparer du bébé et passa la plus grande partie de la soirée à s'amuser avec elle.

Peu après 11 heures Ric et Amy retournèrent à leur hôtel après avoir décidé de se retrouver le matin suivant.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent le samedi à montrer la ville à Ric &amp; Amy, s'arrêtant dans l'après-midi afin de permettre à Jenna de faire un sieste sans être trimballée à gauche et à droite. Caroline s'était principalement occupée d'elle, et au bout d'un moment Amy lui dit, "Tu es douée avec les bébés."<p>

Caroline sourit. "J'adore les enfants," dit-elle avant qu'une ombre ne passe sur son visage.

Amy posa la main sur son bras. "Désolée. J'oublie que Damon et toi vous êtes..."

"Tu es au courant?" demanda Caroline, choquée.

Amy acquiesça. "Ric m'en a parlé dès le début. Il disait que les secrets avaient ruiné sa relation avec Jenna et qu'ils avaient perdu un temps précieux avant sa mort. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, et puis j'ai paniqué, mais je l'aimais déjà, alors..."

"Sais-tu comment elle est morte?" Caroline demanda avec hésitation.

"Oui, il m'a raconté cela aussi."

Elle ne semblait pas spécialement effrayée et Caroline sourit.

"Wow, tu es genre la petite amie la plus compréhensive de la planète." Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle fronça les sourcils. "Vous n'êtes pas mariés?"

"J'espère bien que non," intervint Damon. "Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu t'étais marié sans ma bénédiction."

Ric sourit. "Bien sûr que non. Le mariage est prévu pour juillet prochain, et j'ai besoin d'un témoin, alors trouve-toi un smoking."

"Aucun problème, " dit Damon en souriant, manifestement ravi de la demande de son ami.

"Où allez-vous vous marier?" demanda Caroline.

"Boston," répondit Amy. "Toute ma famille est là."

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant non loin de l'hôtel de Ric et Amy, et puis les deux filles décidèrent de laisser les garçons un peu seuls. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et Caroline demanda un taxi à la réception.

"Ça va aller pour rentrer?" lui demanda Damon, appréciant peu l'idée.

"Damon..." commença-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement qui provoqua un sourire d'excuse chez le vampire.

"Je sais, désolé," mais il savait qu'intérieurement une partie d'elle aimait son côté protecteur...même si parfois il poussait un peu le bouchon. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard curieux de Ric.

Le taxi arriva et Caroline partit. Amy retourna à sa chambre avec Jenna. Damon et Ric se rendirent dans le bar et commandèrent à boire.

"A Amy, qui a fait de toi un homme honnête, et à Jenna – aux deux Jenna," Damon porta un toast.

"C'est vraiment bon de te revoir," dit Ric simplement, levant son verre. "Alors, raconte-moi les aventures de Damon Salvatore à l'université."

Pendant que Damon parlait, Ric remarqua que son ami avait l'air beaucoup plus relax et décontracté. Il nota également que le nom de Caroline revenait régulièrement, et la douceur dans les yeux de Damon lorsqu'il en parlait.

Ric parla un peu de sa vie à Harvard, avant de demander, "Alors, Caroline et toi ? Quand est-ce arrivé?"

Damon joua la surprise. "Que veux-tu dire? On est amis."

Ric lui lança un sourire goguenard. "Damon, il y a une fille canon assise juste à côté de nous qui te lance des regards énamourés depuis 30 minutes, et tu ne l'as même pas regardée une seule fois."

"Quelle fille?" demanda Damon, visiblement pas au courant, et Ric se mit à rire en voyant ses soupçons confirmés.

"Je suis ton meilleurs ami, tu n'es pas censé me mentir," dit-il à Damon avec bonne humeur.

Damon lui fit un sourire en coin. "Je ne mens pas. Il n'y a rien entre Caroline et moi...pour l'instant."

"Mais c'est en projet?"

"On verra," répondit Damon mystérieusement.

"Ok, tu ne veux pas attirer la poisse, je peux comprendre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ne tarde pas trop. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'un autre te la pique juste sous ton nez."

_Ça c'est clair_. Sa Blondie était un trésor, et il ne comprenait pas comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

"Cela n'arrivera pas," dit-il avec confiance, tapotant l'épaule de Ric. Ils commandèrent un autre verre et Ric l'interrogea sur Stefan.

"Apparemment il est ici depuis quelques semaines, et Caroline et moi l'avons cherché, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve," finit-il, le ton triste et résigné.

Ric commiséra avec lui et lui offrit son aide, mais Damon refusa. Son ami avait réussi à se bâtir une vie loin du surnaturel, et il ne voulait plus l'entraîner là-dedans.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche matin fut consacré à la balade et au shopping. Caroline s'occupait de Jenna, et la petite fille semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.<p>

Après le déjeuner, il fut déjà temps pour Amy et Ric de rentrer dans le Massachusetts, et ils se dirent au revoir, se promettant de ne plus attendre un an avant de se revoir. Damon et Caroline viendraient à Boston pour le mariage en juillet de toute façon.

Comme le temps de décembre était peu clément ce jour-là, ils décidèrent de rester à l'appartement pour étudier. Puis Damon prépara le diner et ils mangèrent en regardant les nouvelles.

Damon avait remarqué que Caroline était anormalement calme depuis le départ d'Amy et Ric. Bien sûr elle s'était concentrée sur ses révisions, mais son habituelle bonne humeur avait disparu.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui ou, ca va," avec un sourire qui ne venait clairement pas du cœur. Quelque chose la tracassait, mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il n'allait pas la pousser.

Lorsqu'elle lui dit peu de temps après manger qu'elle allait dormir, il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle l'embrassa distraitement sur la joue avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Damon tenta de se concentrer sur le film qui venait de commencer, mais au bout de cinq minutes il abandonna et se rendit dans la chambre de Caroline. Il frappa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle était assise sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et elle leva son regard vers lui.

"Ecoute, Care, il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne va pas, et je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je…"

Elle fondit en larmes et il s'interrompit. _Merde_.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. "Allons chérie, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je déteste te voir ainsi. Je t'en prie."

Elle aquiesça, mais de gros sanglots secouaient son corps et elle essaya de se calmer. Il réfléchit à ce qui avait pu causer un tel déluge, quelque chose qui s'était passé récemment, et il compris très vite, en repensant avec qui elle avait passé tout le weekend.

"C'est à cause du bébé?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle opina, un certain soulagement dans les yeux car il avait rapidement compris.

"Je sais que c'est ridicule," dit-elle d'une voix cassée, "parce que je n'ai que 18 ans, ou 17, enfin bref, je n'aurais jamais fait d'enfant maintenant, mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé en avoir toujours la possibilité un jour."

Elle s'essuya les jours et il la pris dans ses bras, la déposant sur le lit et s'allongeant contre elle, pressant son corps contre le sien. Que pouvait-il bien dire à cela?

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle nicha sa tête contre son épaule, se calmant, écoutant sa voix lui murmurer des mots tendres. Il la lâcha au bout de quelques minutes et lui embrassa le front.

"Essaie de dormir."

Elle le retint, avec un regard suppliant auquel il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister.

"Tu veux bien rester avec moi?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr. Donne-moi quelques minutes et je reviens."

Il passa dans sa chambre enfiler son pantalon de pyjama avant de la rejoindre dans le lit, se pressant contre elle et passant son bras autour de sa taille. Il se couchait généralement beaucoup plus tard, mais si elle avait besoin de lui, il était là pour elle.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, posant sa main sur celle de Damon qui reposait sur son ventre.

"Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir un enfant. L'adoption, d'abord. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux dans quelques années, tu pourras envisager différentes options."

Elle soupira. "Peut-être. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir infliger cette vie à un enfant. Mais j'ai tout le temps d'y penser, effectivement."

Sa main caressa son ventre et sa hanche dans un geste de réconfort. "Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu seras une maman fantastique," chuchota-t-il dans son cou. "Dis-moi quand tu veux un bébé et j'irai en voler un à la clinique pour toi."

Elle se mit à rire et il sourit.

"C'est horrible comme idée, mais je te remercie quand même."

Avec un petit soupir elle s'installa confortablement contre sa poitrine. "Bonne nuit Damon."

"Bonne nuit, Care," répondit-il, attendant que sa respiration se régularise avant de s'autoriser à s'endormir.

C'est alors qu'il su, avec une clarté indéniable, que Caroline Forbes lui appartenait pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Les dix jours suivants, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs examens, s'aidant mutuellement à réviser.<p>

"Mince, comment tu retiens tous ces chiffres?" Demanda Caroline à Damon un soir. "Rien que les regarder me donne la migraine."

Il sourit. "C'est un talent. Toi tu dessines, moi je calcule. Chacun son truc."

Pour la faire rire il entreprit de dessiner un modèle comme les siens, mais le modèle en question finit avec des sticks à la place des bras et des jambes et un ballon pour la tête. Il dessina un triangle pour faire la robe et coloria des petits coeurs roses dessus, avant de signer le dessin.

"Voilà, un Salvatore Original pour le printemps 2013. Avec ca j'ai mon entrée pour un stage chez Dior, non?"

Elle éclata de rire. "Ecoute, mon chou, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais...oublie Dior. Contente-toi des chiffres."

Il fit la moue avant de redevenir sérieux et de retourner à ses bouquins.

Pour célébrer la fin des examens et le début des vacances, Damon l'emmena dans un restaurant chic où ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Caroline s'émerveillait toujours du nombre de choses qu'ils avaient en commun et la façon dont ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien. Il lui avait même confié quelques souvenirs de son enfance et de sa mère. Il était évident qu'il avait clairement manqué d'affection pendant quasi toute sa vie, excepté plus jeune avec Stefan. Mais même cela lui avait été arraché lorsque Stefan l'avait forcé à compléter la transition.

Il méritait tellement d'être aimé, et Caroline allait s'assurer qu'il l'était, et surtout qu'il en soit conscient.

* * *

><p>C'était le soir du Nouvel An et ils avaient décider de la passer à Time Square, avec Bryan, Nathan et Monica. L'amie de Caroline, Magda, était également présente avec son petit ami.<p>

Ils regardaient le concert lorsque Damon grogna. "Sérieusement? Justin Bieber ? Il n'était pas déjà là l'année passée?"

Caroline sourit. "Hé, il se trouve que j'aime bien certaines de ses chansons. Ne critique pas le Biebster."

Il lui lança un regard horrifié. "Désolé Caroline, mais si c'est ce que tu pense, je ne pense pas que cela marchera entre nous."

"Ok, pas de soucis, je vais voir avec Bryan si je peux loger chez lui," répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et elle s'éloigna mais il eut vite fait de la rattraper et de la ramener entre ses bras.

"Tu ne vas nulle part," déclara-t-il, le visage niché contre ses cheveux. "Je veux bien faire l'impasse sur cette faute de goût musicale pour cette fois."

"Donc j'ai le droit d'écouter ma B.O d'Hanna Montana quand tu es la?" le taquina-t-elle.

"Pas de Miley Cyrus. Pas de Taylor Swift. Selena Gomez à la rigueur, parce qu'elle est canon," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Mais tu sais qu'elle sort avec Justin?"

Il la regarda bêtement. "Justin qui?"

"Bieber!" s'exclama-t-elle, pointant le doigt vers le jeune artiste qui sautillait sur scène. "Tu ne lis pas les magazines people?"

A présent il regardait la scène avec un aire dégouté. "Sérieux? Elle s'envoie en l'air avec lui? Urgh, laisse tomber, alors."

Elle rit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et resta ainsi jusqu'au décompte final.

Lorsque minuit sonna et que tout le monde commença à s'embrasser, il la regarda, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette maudite année finirait si bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Bonne Année, Blondie."

Les yeux de Caroline s'humidifièrent légèrement et elle lui fit son fameux sourire scintillant.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bonne Année, Damon."

Et il l'embrassa.

Au début elle prit cela pour un baiser de célébration, mais lorsque sa bouche se fit plus insistante et sa langue frôla ses lèvres, elle comprit que c'était beaucoup plus significatif que cela. Elle ouvrit les lèvres afin de lui donner accès et eut juste le temps de laisser échapper un soupir d'extase avant que les feux d'artifices ne commencent.

Pas ceux décorant le ciel de New York, mais ceux explosant dans son cerveau juste à ce moment.

Il la relâcha au bout de quelques minutes et ils se regardèrent avec le même air émerveillé sur le visage.

"J'ai envie de faire cela depuis des semaines," confessa-t-il doucement.

"Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?"

"J'attendais le moment parfait," répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, et elle fondit totalement.

Quelqu'un derrière eux s'éclaircit la gorge et ils se retournèrent.

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus croisèrent une familière paire d'yeux émeraudes, surmontant un sourire.

"Moi aussi j'ai droit à un baiser ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant un instant, un comportement plutôt étrange au milieu des cris et des félicitations. Puis le visage de Caroline se fendit d'un grand sourire et elle se jeta dans les bras de Stefan.

Damon tenta de l'attraper mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et il paniqua car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son frère allait réagir. Il se relaxa lorsqu'il vit les bras de Stefan se refermer sur Caroline et le sourire sincère qu'arborait son visage devant le geste de la jolie blonde.

Damon était lui-même énormément soulagé de voir que son frère était ok, même si sa présence ce soir indiquait que Klaus n'était pas loin. Mais il refusait de penser à cela ce soir. Il préférait se concentrer sur son frère et essayer de découvrir si l'ancien Stefan se trouvait toujours là quelque part.

Caroline le lâcha et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

"Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir plus tôt?"

Stefan sourit en se massant l'épaule ostensiblement. "Tu m'a manqué aussi, Care. Salut Damon."

Après une hésitation, Damon tendit la main à son frère et Stefan la prit. Il sentait bien que son frère ainé était encore en train de digérer sa soudaine réapparition, et se demander s'il représentait une quelconque menace.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux juste discuter."

"Allons à l'appartement," Damon proposa, faisant implicitement confiance à Stefan, et celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête.

"Où est Klaus?" demanda Caroline, se souvenant soudain de l'hybride.

"Il est resté à notre hôtel," Stefan répondit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro. Damon nota que son frère semblait plutôt à l'aise, et lui demanda, "Il ne te fais pas suivre?"

"Non. Il sait où je suis et avec qui...je lui ai dit."

"Vraiment?" demanda Caroline, un peu choquée.

Stefan opina. "Je vais vous expliquer."

Caroline sourit mais semblait un peu troublée, et Damon passa son bras autour de ses épaules, effectuant une petite caresse au passage.

Pendant le trajet en métro il observa Stefan. Son apparence était la même, mais quelque chose dans son comportement avait changé. D'abord il semblait plus sûr de lui, et son visage semblait plus anguleux. Mais ses yeux arboraient toujours la même bonté, même si l'on y décelait une extrême tristesse.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et Damon servit à boire à tout le monde – du vin pour Caroline et quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour lui et Stefan.

Ils s'installèrent dans le divan, Damon et Caroline l'un près de l'autre, et Stefan dans le fauteuil en face.

"Je n'ai appris que très récemment que vous étiez ici," finit par dire Stefan après avoir vidé son verre. "Klaus vous a vu à Battery Park il y a quelques semaines avec Alaric et une jeune femme. Mais il a attendu la semaine dernière pour me le dire."

"Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu tout de suite?" demanda Caroline.

"Je ne voulais pas paraitre trop pressé. J'ai attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puis je lui ai dit que j'allais essayer de vous trouver. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'appartement."

"L'appartement appartient à moitié à Stefan," expliqua Damon à Caroline.

Stefan leur parla un peu de sa vie avec Klaus, comme il avait été difficile au début de combattre ses démons intérieurs et refusait de les laisser sortir malgré la soif de sang frais.

"Cela m'a prit quelque mois mais j'ai fini par le maitriser. Je peux me nourrir de sang frais, sans tuer, même si Klaus insiste toujours pour qu'on...termine."

Il fit une grimace et détourna le regard, et Damon se sentit soulagé de voir que son frère n'avait pas succombé à ses instincts les plus bas. Mais il y avait une douleur dans son regard qui n'y était pas auparavant, et Damon était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait advenir de Stefan après 10 ans passé avec Klaus.

"Comment as-tu réussi?" demanda doucement Caroline.

"J'ai pensé à vous la plupart du temps," dit-il en regardant Damon. Il sourit. "Bon, assez parlé de moi. Parlez-moi de vous deux. Comment avez-vous atterri ici?"

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais au bout d'une heure Caroline n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts et alla au lit, laissant les deux frères seuls.

"Tu ne m'as rien demandé au sujet d'Elena," demanda soudainement Damon.

Un flash passa dans les yeux de Stefan que Damon ne put identifier.

"Comment va-t-elle?"

"Je ne sais pas . Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis 8 mois."

Stefan laissa échapper un rire. "Ok, alors pourquoi je te le demande? Est-ce que Caroline a toujours des contacts avec elle?"

Damon haussa les épaules. "Je crois qu'elles s'échangent des mails de temps en temps. Demande-lui demain." il y eut un silence puis Damon demanda, "Tu penses toujours à elle?"

"Au début, oui. Penser à elle, toi, Care, m'aidait à tenir le coup. Et puis j'ai réalisé que son image commençait à s'estomper...que je ne pourrais jamais revenir vers elle après ceci." Il regarda son frère avec curiosité. "Et toi alors? Je pensais vraiment qu'Elena et toi seriez mariés maintenant."

Il n'y avait ni condamnation ni jalousie dans sa voix, et Damon sourit. "Manifestement on n'était fait non plus l'un pour l'autre. Je te cherchais depuis quelques semaines, et..."

Une autre heure passa et puis Damon réalisa qu'il était près de 4 heures du matin.

"Tu restes ici ? Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. J'irai dormir chez Barbie."

Stefan lui lança un air goguenard. "Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ton hospitalité, mais je soupçonne fortement que ton offre tombe à pic pour te donner l'excuse de partager le lit de Caroline."

Damon lui lança un essui de cuisine. "Va au lit, petit malin."

Stefan se dirigea vers la chambre mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. "Tu m'a manqué, tu sais."

Damon redevint sérieux et hocha la tête. "Toi aussi, Stef."

Sur un dernier sourire, Stefan ferma la porte derrière lui.

Après une douche rapide, Damon se glissa dans le lit et se pressa contre Caroline, son bras se glissant autour de sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un son et se cala plus confortablement contre lui.

"Rendors-toi," murmura-t-il contre son cou, déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule.

"Je ne dormais pas encore vraiment," dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face." Comment va-t-il?"

"Il a l'air d'aller bien," dit Damon pensivement. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet de Klaus.

"Bien," dit-elle en nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Il pensait qu'elle s'était rendormie lorsqu'elle demanda, "Tu as l'intention de continuer?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

"Ce que tu as commencé ce soir." sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

Il sourit dans le noir, caressant le bas de son dos et embrassant sa joue.

"Evidemment," confirma-t-elle, et il la sentit se relaxer et succomber au sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les choses semblaient soudain très positives. Son frère était revenu, et la fille de ses rêves était dans ses bras. Mais Damon n'était pas stupide. Aussi longtemps que Klaus était là dehors, tapi dans l'ombre, aucun d'entre eux ne serait en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Damon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour remettre en place les événements de la veille. Le baiser avec Caroline. La soudaine apparition de Stefan. Stefan qui dormait dans la chambre à côté, et Caroline qui était profondément endormie dans ses bras.<p>

Où était sa place.

Il resta au lit quelques minutes de plus, savourant la chaleur propagée par le doux corps blotti contre le sien. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne la lâchait plus. Il savait maintenant que ses erreurs passées et ses choix avaient servis à à le conduire où il était aujourd'hui, pour lui faire comprendre à qui il était destiné.

Avec Katherine cela avait été un engouement de jeunesse, l'excitation du danger et la compétition avec son frère. Avec Elena ce la avait été plus une projection, voyant chez elle la version bonne et lumineuse de Katherine, et rendre Stefan misérable. Aucun de ces sentiments n'étaient vrais.

Caroline était différente, elle lui apportait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose dont il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et décida de se lever. Il déposa un baiser léger sur l'épaule de Caroline avant de rejoindre son frère.

"Salut. Bien dormi?" demanda-t-il à Stefan en se servant une tasse de café et un verre de sang.

Stefan haussa les épaules. "Comme d'habitude, pas beaucoup." Devant le regard curieux de son frère, il ajouta, "Cauchemars." Comme il semblait ne pas vouloir élaborer, Damon n'insista pas. Pour le moment.

"Alors, dis-moi," dit Stefan avec un sourire, espérant visiblement changer de sujet. "Toi et Caroline...Ça fait longtemps?"

Damon sourit. "Depuis hier soir."

Stefan se mit à rire. "Quoi? Tu veux dire que j'ai interrompu votre premier grand moment?"

Damon sourit en se remémorant le moment. "Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons eu notre baiser. Et j'espère beaucoup d'autres."

"Ok, dans ce cas je vous laisse tous les deux. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire." dit Stefan d'un ton léger.

Damon voulait vraiment être seul avec Caroline, mais l'idée de son frère partant à nouveau le terrorisait. Si Stefan retournait vers Klaus, Damon n'avait aucune garantie de le revoir rapidement – ou pire, jamais.

Bien évidemment il ne pouvait garder son frère enfermé, mais il pouvait au moins le garder un peu plus longtemps.

"Tu as un couvre-feu?" demanda-t-il sans montrer son inquiétude.

"Non. J'ai envoyé un message à Klaus pour le prévenir que je rentrerais dans la journée. Inutile de l'énerver en rentrant trop tard."

"Ok, mais il n'y a pas d'urgence, donc." Damon assura son frère.

Caroline émergea de la chambre et les rejoint dans la cuisine. Elle si dirigea vers Damon et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il la regarda avec tendresse, lui caressant le cheveux.

"On t'as réveillée, Blondie?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, le lit était froid," dit-elle avec un regard endormi mais espiègle qu'il trouva irrésistible. Elle se dirigea vers Stefan et le serra dans ses bras. "Contente de voir que tu n'étais pas un rêve. Tu m'a manqué."

Stefan sourit, la serrant contre lui. "Tu m'a manqué aussi, Care."

"Je suis contente que tu sois de retour," ajouta-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle le sentit se raidir et le relâcha.

"Je ne suis pas exactement...de retour, Caroline."

Le visage de Caroline s'assombrit et Damon vint se placer auprès d'elle, posant une main caressante dans son dos.

"N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que l'on puise faire? On pourrait peut-être parler à Klaus?" dit-elle.

Damon ricana. "Hors de question que je te laisse approcher Klaus."

Elle leva un sourcil et lui fit face, les bras croisés. Stefan dissimula un sourire.

"Vraiment? Tu ne me _laisses_ pas ?"

Damon ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer très vite, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. S'il disait quelque chose de travers, il pouvait dire _hasta la vista_ à sa vie sexuelle potentielle avec Barbie.

"Euh...Caroline, s'il te plais ne t'approche pas de Klaus?" demanda-t-il avec un regard contrit qui la fit rire.

"Finement joué," Stefan commenta.

"C'est mieux, en effet," Caroline agréa avec un tendre sourire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Stefan. "Bon, tant que tu es avec nous, on est ensemble et c'est ce qui compte. Tu crois que Klaus pourrait t'empêcher de nous voir?"

Stefan haussa les épaules. "Qui sait? Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, il est triste et déprimé."

Damon fronça les sourcils. "Déprimé? Pourquoi?"

"Il essayait de créer une armée d'hybride, mais ils sont tous morts. Il a essayé pendant des mois, rien n'a fonctionné. Ces dernières semaines il était d'une humeur...pas drôle du tout." dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Caroline et Damon échangèrent un regard inquiet. "Que veux-tu dire, une armée? Dans quel but?" demanda son frère ainé.

"Pas ce que tu crois. Il voulait juste des compagnons – ses propres mots- afin de ne plus être le seul hybride."

"Tu veux dire qu'il a voulu transformer – et tuer – tous ces gens parce qu'il voulait avoir des_ amis_?" Damon demanda, incrédule.

"Pourquoi ne pas les hypnotiser? Ce serait plus rapide et plus efficace," commenta Caroline.

"Aucune idée. J'ai aussi découvert que Klaus et moi nous étions connus avant et qu'il m'avait fait oublier, et un soir où il était ivre il m'a parlé de sa famille. Je peux vous dire que ce gars a de sérieux troubles familiaux."

"Donc finalement il se sent juste seul," dit Caroline d'un ton qui alerta Damon. La peste soit de son grand coeur.

"Ce n'est pas un petit chien qui a besoin d'être secouru, Care. S'il a des problèmes, il n'a qu'à aller voir un psychiatre."

"Ce n'est pas un petit chien, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être sauvé," dit-elle avec un doux sourire. "Et si nous sauvons Klaus, nous sauvons Stefan. D'une pierre deux coup."

Stefan se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue. "J'adore l'idée, mais je préfère que tu sois en sécurité d'abord. Alors je t'en prie, ne te lance pas dans une mission Sauver Klaus qui sera dangereuse et probablement inutile, ok?"

Elle acquiesça mais ne promit rien, ce que les deux frères remarquèrent mais choisirent de ne pas relever.

"Je vais y aller," dit Stefan. "Klaus a une réception ce soir, mais si on se prenait un verre demain soir?"

Damon hocha la tête. Il était plus facile de laisser partir son frère s'il était sûr de le revoir prochainement. "Je t'appelle dans l'après-midi."

Et sur un dernier baiser à Caroline et une embrassade à Damon, il partit.

Damon se tourna vers Caroline avec un sourire en coin. "Alors..."

Elle sourit, sentant un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. "Alors?"

Il s'approcha d'elle, juste assez près pour sentir son corps sans le toucher. "Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?"

Elle glissa les bras autour de son cou et les mains de Damon se posèrent automatiquement sur sa taille. "Et si on ne faisait...rien?" suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur qui contredisait ses mots. "Genre se blottir dans le divan et s'embrasser?"

"Ça me parait parfait," dit-il en recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne, lui donnant un baiser à la fois tendre et brûlant. Il passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser dans le salon avant de se replier sur le sofa où ils passèrent l'après-midi blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le soir suivant il retrouvèrent Stefan dans un bar près de chez eux. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement que le jeune vampire était un peu tendu. Il fit un geste de la tête pour indiquer Klaus qui était assis au bar un peu plus loin.<p>

"Il a insisté pour venir," expliqua Stefan. "J'ai du mal à croire que je dis cela, mais il avait l'air si dépressif que je n'ai pas eu le coeur de refuser...ce qui aurait été inutile de toute façon."

"Il a l'air vraiment triste," dit Caroline avec pitié.

C'est le moment que choisi Klaus pour se tourner dans leur direction.

Les yeux rivés sur Caroline, il sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre plus tôt car j'étais à Atlanta ce weekend avec, entre autre, notre chère Candice, qui est adorable, et tout, et tout ;o) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Klaus leva son verre en un toast silencieux avant de se retourner.<p>

Damon et Caroline s'assirent près de Stefan et Damon commanda deux verres.

"Est-ce qu'on irait pas dire bonjour?" Caroline demanda.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi on ferait cela?" demanda Damon, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que nous sommes des gens polis?"

Il ricana. "C'est Klaus. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être poli."

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa. "Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de 'garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus près'?"

"Pas cet ennemi. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qu'il a tué Jenna, et Elena?"

Elle le regarda. "Evidemment, tu ramènes tout à Elena," dit-elle avec un air déçu et s'éloigna.

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout...et voilà, elle va lui parler. Elle est insupportable."

Stefan lui tapota l'épaule. "Relax, frérot. C'est une simple conversation, et on est juste à côté. Rien ne va lui arriver."

Damon s'assit. "Ça vaut mieux. S'il touche à une seul de ses cheveux, je me fiche qu'il soit indestructible ou je ne sais quoi, je le tue. Je trouverai un moyen."

Stefan le contempla avec un sourire amusé. "Wow, tu es sérieusement accroché, dis donc."

Damon haussa les épaules, lançant un regard entendu à son frère. "Ben oui...c'est Vampire Barbie," dit-il comme si cette explication suffisait, et Stefan sembla comprendre.

"Je sais, il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Même Klaus ne semble pas insensible à ses charmes," remarqua-t-il en voyant le sourire de Klaus à l'approche de Caroline.

Il se leva. "Mais c'est la charmante mademoiselle Forbes."

Elle leva un sourcils. "Vous vous souvenez de moi? Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés."

"Et bien je me souviens vous avoir kidnappé vous et votre ami loup-garou pour le sacrifice."

"D'accord. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, cela ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que vous l'espériez."

Son visage s'assombrit. "Je vois que Stefan s'est montré bien bavard."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer, après tout nous sommes sa famille."

"Bien sûr. Et croyez-moi j'en connais un rayon sur les liens familiaux."

Elle parut surprise. "Vous en avez une?"

Il hocha la tête, appréciant manifestement cette petite conversation avec elle. "J'ai une soeur et trois frères."

"Où sont-ils?" demanda-t-elle, peu soucieuse de se montrer curieuse.

"Avec moi, une dague dans le coeur et chacun dans son cercueil."

Caroline resta sans voix un instant.

"Wow. Vous êtes vraiment totalement cinglé."

Ce fut son tour de rester muet, avant d'éclater de rire. Personne n'osait lui parler ainsi. Elle avait vraiment du cran.

Quand il était à Mystic Falls il l'avait remarquée pour sa beauté. Mais il avait d'autre choses en tête alors et elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans le rituel du sacrifice. Mais maintenant, après lui avoir parlé pendant à peine 3 minutes, il réalisa qu'il aurait été vraiment regrettable de la tuer.

"Merci, mademoiselle Forbes, je n'avais plus ri ainsi depuis longtemps. J'en avais besoin. Puis-je vous appeler Caroline?"

Elle lui sourit gentiment. "Certainement pas. Je suis juste venue dire bonjour, pas devenir votre amie."

Il perdit son sourire. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, merci beaucoup."

Elle le contempla un instant, et il ne put déchiffrer son regard, ce qui le rendit légèrement inconfortable.

"C'est là que vous faites erreur. Bonne nuit, Klaus."

La douceur de sa voix le laissa confondu. Elle retourna vers les deux frères.

"Care," dit Damon dès qu'elle arriva, "A propos de ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était pas.."

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui donna un tendre baiser.

"Je sais, c'était juste pour t'embêter," dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il grogna. "Méchante fille," dit-il, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser en retour.

Il l'aimait. _Tellement._ Il devait arrêter d'y penser et trouver un moyen de le lui dire.

"Assez avec les mamours," dit Stefan d'un ton moqueur.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à discuter, et Caroline remarque que Klaus regardait dans leur direction de temps en temps. Comme s'il voulait les rejoindre mais n'osait pas demander. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne se soit pas tout simplement imposé auprès de leur petit groupe. En le regardant boire ainsi tout seul, elle ressentit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la pitié.

Damon et elle retournèrent à l'appartement un peu après. Il était prévu qu'ils retrouvent Stefan pour dîner le surlendemain. Ils profitaient au maximum de sa présence vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée si Klaus allait encore rester longtemps ou non. Quand Stefan lui en avait touché un mot, il était resté vague.

"Au moins Klaus ne nous empêche pas de le voir", dit Caroline en versant deux tasse sang. Elle en tendit une à Damon et s'installa à côté de lui dans le divan.

"Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Et bien, crois-le ou non, ce cinglé trimballe sa famille avec lui dans des cercueils."

"Oui, Stefan m'en a parlé. On connait déjà Elijah, et apparemment Stefan a eu une aventure avec la soeur dans les années 20...Deborah, quelque chose comme cela...Rebekah."

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. "Peux-tu imaginer à quel point ce n'est pas pratique? Genre, comment fait-il s'il doit prendre l'avion?"

Damon rit. "Vraiment, c'est le premier truc qui t'es venu à l'esprit quand il a parlé des cercueils?"

Elle sourit finement. "Je sais. C'est mon côté blonde."

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi."

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, surprise – et ravie – du choix de ses mots. Elle saisit sa main. "Je sais que cela ne te plaisait pas que j'aille parler à Klaus, alors merci."

Il opina. "Je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire, et je te fais confiance. Mais...sois prudente, ok?"

Elle sourit et se releva sur ses genoux pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Est-ce vraiment en train d'arriver?"demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il posa une main sur sa joue. "Je sais qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qui se passait entre nous...mais ceci, cette vie, toi...c'est tout ce que je pensais ne jamais vouloir. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas imaginer une autre existence."

Ses paroles lui allèrent droit au coeur et elle refoula de stupides larmes de bonheur. Dire qu'elle aurait pu partir pour New York ce jour-là sans passer par la Pension...

"Cela a toujours été toi, Damon," murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Jusqu'à présent leurs baisers avaient été plutôt tendre, dans la redécouverte l'un de l'autre, mais à présent il s'agissait vraiment de passion. Elle grimpa sur ses genoux et explora sa bouche, ses soupirs de plaisirs se mélangeant à ceux de Damon. Sa main se glissa sous le t-shirt de Caroline et défit son soutien-gorge, avant de se poser sur sa poitrine d'une manière presque révérencieuse.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne un instant et il dit dans un souffle, "Je sais que tu m'as pardonné toutes les saletés que je t'ai fait subir, mais Bon Dieu, je ne ferai pas l'imbécile cette fois-ci, je te le jure."

Elle sourit, car il semblait très important pour lui qu'elle le croit, et et elle trouva mignon que ce soit Damon qui manque de confiance en lui pour une fois.

Elle lui donna un autre baiser brûlant avant de murmurer, "Emmènez-moi au lit, monsieur Salvatore."

Il rit, plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux, similaires, de la jeune fille. "Et bien, Miss Forbes, nous commençons seulement à nous fréquenter. Je dois dire que ce comportement de gourgandine me choque énormément."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Qui a les mains sur les seins de l'autre?"

Il sourit. "Ok, tu a gagné," et il se leva sans effort en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où il la jeta sur le lit avant de la rejoindre.

Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de conversation par la suite, juste des soupirs accompagnés de mots tendres.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Caroline se balada avec un grand sourire toute la journée. Que ce soit en faisant son shopping ou en se promenant à travers Central Park comme maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne se souciant pas des gens qui la regardaient bizarrement.<p>

Damon avait rendez-vous au FIT avec des copains de classe concernant un projet, et elle avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air après une matinée épuisante mais excitante passée au lit avec Damon. Elle était toujours étonnée par son engagement dans cette relation et sa volonté de la rendre heureuse.

Jusqu'à présent, il réussissait parfaitement.

Elle sortit du parc sur la 5ème avenue non loin de leur appartement avant de s'arrêter net.

Klaus était appuyé contre le mur, manifestement en train de l'attendre.

"Pas discret, la filature," dit-elle en passant à côté de lui pour poursuivre sa route. Il la rejoignit au pas de course.

"Ce n'est pas une filature, j'espérais juste vous parler," dit-il, l'espoir évident dans sa voix.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'il soit maudit avec son accent super sexy.

"A quel propos?"

Il haussa les épaules. "A propos de ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir...comme quoi j'avais besoin d'amis...vous m'avez fait réfléchir."

Elle le regarda, incrédule. "_Moi_, j'ai dit quelque chose qui _vous_ a fait réfléchir?"

Il sourit. "Accordez-vous un peu de crédit, mademoiselle Forbes. Personnellement, j'ai immédiatement remarqué que vous étiez belle _et_ intelligente."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. "La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part," dit-elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu flattée quand même. Avait-elle tort?

"Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'étais sincère. Me ferez-vous le plaisir de prendre un café avec moi? Je n'empièterai pas trop sur votre temps, je vous le promets."

Elle hésita. Ok, c'était Klaus, et il avait fait un tas de trucs horrible, et tué des gens, alors la chose raisonnable serait de lui dire non et de partir. D'un autre côté, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose dans un endroit public, et si passer une heure avec lui pouvait aider Stefan d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne devait pas y réfléchir à deux fois.

Et puis une petite partie d'elle-même était curieuse de savoir comment elle avait réussi à susciter l'intérêt de l'hybride. Et si elle parvenait à l'atteindre? C'était un vrai défi, et Caroline Forbes ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

"Très bien," dit-elle, et fut récompensé par un sourire sincère. "Mais laissez moi appeler Damon d'abord."

Il acquiesça. "Je comprends."

Elle envoya un message rapide à Damon, lui expliquant qu'elle prenait un café avec Klaus et lui indiqua où elle se trouvait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque la minute d'après, et elle fut surprise et contente lorsqu'il lui écrit en retour, lui demandant d'être prudente et de l'appeler si nécessaire.

Il semblait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il faudrait qu'elle le remercie de façon appropriée ce soir. Et elle connaissait un excellent moyen de montrer sa gratitude.

Klaus et elle se rendirent dans un bar non loin, et elle s'assit pendant qu'il commandait deux cafés.

Il était intrigué par elle. Il n'avait pas été ainsi intéressé par une femme depuis très longtemps – probablement pas depuis Tatia. Il était sûr de ne pas être attiré par elle de façon romantique cependant. Elle sortait avec Damon Salvatore et semblait éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Un an plus tôt il l'aurait hypnotisée pour qu'elle le quitte, sans doute, mais il n'était plus cet homme. Et il y avait une lumière, une brillance en elle qu'il aurait été vraiment dommage de ruiner par la compulsion.

Mais il voulait mieux la connaitre, et il n'avait plus envie de combattre ce sentiment. Ses paroles de la veille avaient atteint leur but et il voulait en savoir plus.

Il voulait comprendre ce concept d'avoir des amis, quelque chose qu'il n'avait expérimenté qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et très brièvement, avec Stefan. Ces moments avaient été parmi les meilleurs de sa vie, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix.

En y regardant, toutes ses actions malfaisantes passées ne lui avaient vraiment rien apporté d'un point de vue social.

Mille ans, et il était toujours seul. Il en avait assez.

Et il en était le premier surpris.

Il apporta les cafés et s'assit à côté d'elle, maintenant une distance respectueuse.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous garder votre famille dans des cercueils," dit-elle sans préambule.

"Je les ai mis dedans," dit-il. "Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont réagir si je les réveille? Surtout Elijah." Un éclair de douleur traversa son regard quand il mentionna son frère.

"Et bien vous ne pouvez pas le savoir si vous n'essayez pas, juste?" demanda-t-elle en soufflant sur son café pour le refroidir. Cela le fit sourire.

"Juste. J'y réfléchirai," dit-il sans trop s'avancer.

"Quand vous aurez le temps entre deux mauvais coups?"

Il rit. "Oh, mademoiselle Forbes, je dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour changer cette horrible opinion que vous avez de moi."

Elle sourit. "Faites-en sorte que ce soit épique, et peut-être que je vous croirai."

Leur conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton léger, et Caroline réalisa qu'elle appréciait ce moment passé avec lui. Il était charmant, drôle, et avait plein d'histoires à raconter.

Bine sûr il y avait toujours le fait qu'il avait essayé de la tuer elle et pratiquement tout le monde qu'elle connaissait (et avait même réussi) mais elle choisi de mettre cela de côté provisoirement.

Ils parlaient depuis un bon 40 minutes lorsque Klaus mentionna, "Je suis surpris que Damon ne soit pas encore venu à votre rescousse."

"Ne vous en faites pas, me voilà," Damon intervint en s'asseyant et posant son bras sur les épaules de Caroline avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il envoya ensuite un regard entendu à Klaus qui se mit à rire.

"Message reçu, monsieur Salvatore."

Damon sourit, goguenard. "Content que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il à Caroline.

"Très bien. Nous avions une conversation très intéressante," répondit-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard appréciatif – et reconnaissant? - de Klaus.

Celui-ci se leva. "Très bien, je vous laisse seuls. Je suppose que nous nous verrons bientôt."

"Stefan peut-il passer la journée de demain avec nous?" demanda Caroline tout d'un coup, et Klaus fronça les sourcils.

"Stefan n'est pas mon prisonnier, mademoiselle Forbes. Il fait ce qu'il veut. "Il hésita avant d'ajouter, "Est ce que cela n'est qu'un jeu? Afin que je laisse Stefan partir?"

Caroline le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. "Plus maintenant," dit-elle doucement.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Klaus et il les salua avant de partir.

Damon se tourna vers Caroline et planta un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Elle sourit, "A moi aussi," et ils s'embrassèrent, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans un endroit public .

"Tu veux retourner à l'appartement?"Damon demanda en levant le sourcil de manière suggestive et elle rit.

"Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais."

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, absorbés l'un par l'autre.

"Alors, comment ca s'est vraiment passé?" demanda-t-il.

"Mais cela s'est vraiment bien passé," répondit-elle. "On a parlé de sa famille. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne les réveillait pas s'il se sentait si seul."

Damon s'arrêta et la regarda en riant, incrédule. "Attends...tu as suggéré à Klaus de réveiller ses frères et soeur, 4 puissants, et probablement malfaisants Originels?"

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Oui, j'aurais peut-être du réfléchir un peu plus sur ce coup-là."

Il lui embrassa le front et ils poursuivirent leur route. "Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu as quand même du le toucher,même un tout petit peu."

"Ou c'est un excellent acteur et il viendra nous égorger pendant notre sommeil. Comment était ta réunion?" demanda-t-elle en sautant du coq à l'âne. Sa vie était bizarre et elle avait appris à l'accepter il y a longtemps.

"Super. On se retrouve demain soir. On a bien avancé."

"Ok, alors je me ferai une soirée entre filles avec Stefan," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent à appartement et Caroline tint sa promesse en lui montrant à quel point elle était très, _très_ reconnaissante.


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai quelque peu changé l'histoire des Originels (Mikael) afin d'accommoder ma fanfiction ;o)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient levés depuis peu lorsqu'un livreur leur déposa un magnifique bouquet de fleurs le lendemain matin<p>

Caroline ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard scrutateur de Damon. Elle en sortit une note couverte d'une écriture élégante.

_Merci pour votre gentillesse et votre sourire lumineux._

"Quelqu'un devrait peut-être lui dire qu'il n'est guère poli d'envoyer des fleurs à la petit copine d'un autre." Damon grommela.

Caroline rit. "Allons, ne fais pas le grincheux. Je trouve que c'est vraiment mignon. Et mon plan est un succès total."

Il leva un sourcil. "Il fonctionne un peu trop bien, si tu veux mon avis."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas cela. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler."

"Du moment que_ lui _comprends cela, je n'ai aucun problème," dit Damon avec une fausse nonchalance.

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser.

"Je ferai en sorte qu'il comprenne que je suis prise," lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire aimant.

Il la pressa contre lui. "Et dis-lui bien que le type chanceux qui est avec toi ne te lâchera pas...jamais."

Son coeur fondit et elle se perdit dans son baiser. Damon n'était pas toujours très à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors quand il le faisait elle l'appréciait d'autant plus.

Elle le relâcha. "Je vais prendre une douche et puis on peut aller voir cette librairie dont tu m'a parlé."

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, les yeux de Damon tombèrent sur les fleurs.

Maudit soit cet hybride avec ses manières obsolètes et sa calligraphie stupide.

Il tira la langue au fleurs. C'était totalement immature, mais il se sentit beaucoup mieux après.

* * *

><p>Damon déposa ses livres dans son sac avant d'enfiler sa veste.<p>

"Ok, je suis parti. Ne buvez pas trop et agissez en personnes responsables."

Stefan lui lança un popcorn depuis le divan. Caroline sourit.

"On va juste regarder un film."

Damon lança un regard taquin à son frère. "Aww, Care, je suis vraiment content que tu aies trouvé une copine pour regarder des comédies romantiques avec toi."

"J'aime les comédies romantiques et je l'assume," dit Stefan.

"C'est toi qui m'a fait voir Nuit Blanches à Seattle" fit remarquer Caroline à Damon.

Stefan se redressa. "Vous avez Nuit Blanches à Seattle?" demanda-t-il le ton plein d'espoir.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel. "Je m'en vais. Tu m'accompagnes dehors?" demanda-t-il à Caroline.

Une fois dans le hall il la prit dans ses bras. "Tu me manques déjà," murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le cou. "Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous, toi et moi demain soir?"

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. "Tu parles d'un vrai rendez-vous, pour lequel je dois absolument m'acheter une nouvelle robe?"

Il sourit tendrement. "Oui, ce genre de rendez-vous."

"J'adorerais ça," dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser brûlant.

Il grogna. "Je dois y aller, et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider."

Elle lui décocha un regard en coin. "Je sais."

Il lâcha soudain son sac et la repoussa contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien et étouffant son cri de surprise sous un baiser passioné. Ses mains glissèrent de sa taille le long de ses hanches et se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa poitrine.

"Tu dois vraiment partir?" demanda-t-elle en haletant.

Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité et il recula. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

"Malheureusement, oui." Il reprit son sac et partit après un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Elle rentra dans l'appartement et Stefan lui lança un sourire goguenard.

"Pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous alliez le faire dans le hall."

Elle rougit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux," dit-il plus sérieusement, et elle prit sa main et la serra légèrement. Il avait ce regard lointain qu'elle surprenait parfois. Elle savait qu'il essayait d'agir le plus normalement possible, et passer du temps avec Damon et elle ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Elle aimait ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, moins morne, plus gai. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était ce regard hanté qui ombrageait ses yeux verts de temps en temps.

"Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce-pas?" dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit. "Bien sûr. Et je le ferai. Un jour."

Elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Peut-être se confierait-il plus à Damon.

"Tu es extraordinaire, Care," lui dit-il soudain. "Dommage que je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant."

"Avant quoi?"

"Avant que tu ne tombes amoureuse de mon frère. Mais j'ai déjà donné de ce côté-là et je préfère éviter ce genre de situation"lui assura-t-il avec un sourire, et il déposa un baiser sur sa main. "Alors, quel film veux-tu regarder?"

Ils mirent un DVD mais continuèrent de discuter, étant donné qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Caroline adorait Damon, mais ces moments passés avec Stefan lui étaient vraiment précieux, et manifestement Stefan ressentait la même chose.

"Parles-moi de Rebeka," lui demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

"C'est un sentiment bizarre. Jusqu'il y a peu j'avais complètement oublié son existence. Et puis Klaus m'a rendu mes souvenirs, et j'ai été envahi par toutes ces sentiments pour quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis 90 ans."

"Sais-tu pourquoi il a effacé ta mémoire?"

"Il était poursuivi par son père à cette époque et il pensait que je les retarderais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a poignardé Rebekah. Il m'a dit avoir tué son père quelques années après."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Wow, alors il n'en s'entendait pas avec son père en plus ? Quel cas, je te jure."

Stefan rit. "Tu sais le plus bizarre ? Quand j'étais avec lui dans les années 20 j'ai vécu une période formidable. Damon et moi on ne se parlait plus et il me manquait. Klaus était un excellent compagnon. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté ainsi," ajouta-t-il tristement.

"On peut essayer de réveiller cette partie de lui. Après tout, si il t'a rendu tes souvenirs, c'est que peut-être il désirait que tu te souvienne de ce lien qui vous unissait."

Stefan hocha la tête pensivement. "Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. C'est vrai qu'il est différent depuis que je vous ai retrouvé et que tu as discuté avec lui. Il semble...content."

"Que ferais-tu s'il réveillait Rebekah?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il la regarda, surpris. "Tu crois qu'il le ferait?"

"Et bien je lui ai suggéré, s'il se sentait si seul, de commencer par ramener sa famille."

Stefan rit. "Tu plaisantes."

"Pas du tout. Damon n'était pas vraiment ravi à l'idée."

"Je peux l'imaginer. Quoique à ce stade, je doute que cela fasse une grande différence."

Comme il restait silencieux, elle dit avec un sourire, "J'aime ta façon d'esquiver ma question, mais je veux toujours une réponse."

"Je n'esquivais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirais. A moins qu'elle se trouve face à moi, il m'est difficile de faire le tri dans tous ces sentiments."

"Aimerais-tu la revoir?"

"Dis donc, tu es bien curieuse ce soir," dit-il avec un sourire taquin. "Et oui, j'aimerais la revoir. De cela, je suis sûr."

Caroline hésita à mentionner Elena et décida de ne pas le faire. Elle savait qu'il en avait parlé avec Damon, et elle ne voulait pas remuer de tristes souvenirs.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu après la fin du film, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un bâillement qui fit rire Stefan. "Wow, tu n'essaies même plus de dissimuler à quel point je t'ennuie. Va au lit, Care."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue "Désolée, ton frère m'a épuisée hier soir."

"Ok, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de savoir cela, mais merci quand même. Va dormir, j'attendrai que Damon revienne. Et Caroline...merci pour la discussion."

Damon rentra peu de temps après et prit un dernier verre avec Stefan.

"Tu veux rester ici?" proposa Damon.

Stefan secoua la tête. "Non, je vais retourner à l'hôtel, mais merci. Klaus s'est montré plutôt civil ces dernier temps et je ne veux pas mettre cela en péril. Et puis je ne crois pas avoir très envie de dormir dans la chambre juste à côté de Caroline et toi," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Hé ! On ne passe pas notre temps à cela. C'est plus que cela, je l'aime."

Stefan le regarda avec surprise. "C'est sorti plutôt facilement dis donc. Tu lui a déjà dit?"

"Pas encore...Mais je l'emmène au restaurant demain soir. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis sérieux à son sujet."

"Très bien. Parce qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime de façon inconditionnelle...et toi aussi."

Damon fut touché par les mots de son frère et l'étreint brièvement pour lui dire au revoir. Son bonheur ne serait pas complet tant que son petit frère ne serait pas libre et en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir Damon et Caroline se préparèrent chacun dans leur chambre, même si dernièrement ils n'en avaient partagé qu'une seule.<p>

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon peu avant 19.00. Caroline portait une robe noire style années 50, et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en boucles souples. Le regard de Damon lui confirma qu'elle était très belle.

"J'adore ton costume," dit-elle en désignant l'élégant costume gris qu'il portait.

Il saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser. "Tu es magnifique," lui dit-il avec un sourire séducteur et pendant un instant elle fut tentée d'annuler le rendez-vous et de le ramener dans la chambre.

Mais même s'ils avaient mangé ensemble à l'extérieur de nombreuses fois, cela n'avait encore jamais été un vrai rendez-vous et elle attendait cette soirée avec impatience.

Ils prirent un taxi et le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant Daniel, un restaurant chic de l'Upper East Side. Pendant que le maitre d'hôtel les conduisait à leur table, Caroline admira la décoration de couleur crème mise en valeur par les lumières tamisées.

Leur table se trouvait dans un coin, leur donnant un semblant d'intimité. Caroline s'assit et Damon s'installa directement à sa gauche. Ils parcoururent le menu, et commandèrent avant de discuter de choses et d'autres comme l'école, Stefan et autre. Caroline appréciait la beauté de l'endroit, et l'attention de Damon qui lui était entièrement réservée.

Elle avait bien remarqué quelques regards féminins lancés dans leur direction, et elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Oui, cet homme était incroyablement séduisant.

Et il était à elle.

Ils prirent un café après le diner, et Damon devint sérieux tout à coup. Il prit sa main et entrelaça leur doigts, et elle sentit son coeur faire un bond en voyant l'intensité de son regard.

"Quand je suis arrivé ici avec toi," commença-t-il, "Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je ne m'attendais pas à commencer l'université, ni à partager un appartement avec toi de façon permanente. Je ne m'attendais pas à m'amuser autant, comme je ne me suis jamais amusé dans ma vie. Et jamais encore je ne suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme je le suis de toi ces derniers mois."

Caroline eut un sourire tremblant, envahie d'émotion à ses paroles.

"Si tu es partante, c'est pour toujours, Caroline. Toi et moi."

Elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle posa la main sur sa joue. "Je ne peux pas imaginer meilleure façon de passer l'éternité, Damon. Je t'aime."

Elle n'hésita pas à prononcer ces mots en premier, car les paroles de Damon confirmaient clairement que c'était réciproque.

"Je t'aime aussi, " répondit-il, embrassant sa main, et elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux où elle pouvait clairement voir la profondeur de ses sentiments. Elle ne doutait aucunement que l'amour de Damon envers elle serait éternel et inconditionnel. Et elle ressentait la même chose.

Cette nuit-là ils firent l'amour avec une intensité nouvelle, alimentée par leur passion mutuelle et la certitude que leur amour durerait pour l'éternité.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils passèrent le lendemain à se balader en ville, visitant des endroits où ils étaient déjà allé, mais pas en tant que couple, ce qui rendait leur vision des choses différentes.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi Stefan les retrouva dans Central Park. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, profitant du soleil.

"C'est génial," Caroline soupira, appuyée contre l'épaule de Damon qui avait passé le bras autour de ses épaules. "Le ciel est si bleu."

"C'est parce que tu es amoureuse," commenta Stefan. "Tout parait plus coloré et plus beau."

Elle leva un sourcil et regarda Damon. "Sérieusement ? C'est la même chose pour toi?"

Il sourit. "Bien sûr chérie," dit-il en échangeant un regard amusé avec Stefan. Elle lui planta son coude dans les côtes et il prétendit avoir eu mal.

"Vous êtes libres demain soir?" demanda Stefan. "Parce que Klaus veut vous inviter à diner. Il veut discuter."

"discuter de quoi?"

Stefan secoua la tête. "Aucune idée, je suis juste censé vous inviter. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de manigancer un plan atrocement diabolique. Quoique, on ne sait jamais avec lui...il peut être si...charmant."

"C'est clair," Caroline approuva, héritant d'un regard torve de Damon. "Ne t'en fais pas, babe, c'est toi que je préfère," dit-elle en déposant un sourire sur sa joue.

"Oui, je te préfère aussi, babe," renchérit Stefan en se penchant vers Damon qui leva sa main.

"N'y penses même pas," dit-il à son frère avec un regard menaçant.

Stefan rit et se rassit. "Alors, je dis quoi à Klaus?"

Caroline regarda Damon, qui hocha légèrement la tête.

"Dis-lui qu'on sera là."

* * *

><p>Ils retrouvèrent Stefan et Klaus le lendemain soir à Craft, un restaurant près du Flat Iron building.<p>

Klaus les accueillit avec un sourire, embrassant la main de Caroline d'une manière désuète qui la fit rougir et Damon leva les yeux au ciel. Stefan se contenta de sourire, amusé.

"Miss Forbes, vous êtes ravissante," lui dit Klaus, avant de se tourner vers Damon. "Ai-je votre permission pour la complimenter? Je ne veux pas dépasser les limites," dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Damon haussa les épaules. "Et bien elle est ravissante, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de dire la vérité, n'est-ce-pas?"

Caroline lui lança un sourire aimant avant de se tourner vers Klaus.

"Merci. Et merci pour les fleurs, elle étaient magnifiques."

"Avec plaisir. Je suis sûre qu'elle pâlissaient en comparaison..." il croisa le regard d'avertissement de Damon et se racla la gorge. "Euh, oui, très bien. Si nous allions nous asseoir?"

Stefan offrit son bras à Caroline et ils suivirent le serveur. Klaus et Damon restèrent quelques pas derrière.

"Je me fiche des fleurs et des déclarations lyrique, mais si vous la regardez une seule fois de façon inappropriée il faudra me rendre des comptes."

Klaus soupira.

"Damon, je vous promets que je n'ai aucune intention romantique envers Caroline. Je recherche juste son amitié. Je sais que vous ne me faites aucune confiance, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de malhonnête. Si vous devez croire une chose, croyez celle-ci."

Damon se relaxa quelque peu. "Du moment que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde."

Comme ils approchaient de la table, Klaus murmura," J'espère au moins que vous réalisez la chance que vous avez."

Damon sourit. "Oh oui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous as retenu?" demanda Caroline.

Damon se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était clair."

Son regard passa de Klaus à Damon, interrogateur. "Et ça l'est?"

Damon et Klaus échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Très clair," répondit l'hybride avec bonne humeur avant de s'installer à côté de Stefan.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère agréable, ponctuée d'anecdotes de Klaus et Stefan et Damon partagent quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Damon était un peu méfiant au début, mais il se détendit au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Caroline observait Klaus et voyait qu'il s'amusait réellement. Elle était de plus en plus persuadée qu'il s'éloignait de ses desseins malveillants et faisait plus attention aux choses simples et appréciait la vie en général. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant. Il n'allait pas tout d'un coup arrêter de se nourrir de sang humain et partir à la chasse aux lapins main dans la main avec Stefan. Et puis Stefan ne suivait plus ce genre de régime non plus.

Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps il ne ressentirait plus le besoin de tuer les gens dont il se nourrissait à chaque fois.

Elle surprit le regard de Damon qui l'observait avec amusement. Elle sourit. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

Damon se tourna vers Klaus. "Alors, Stefan nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler."

Klaus hocha la tête et déposa sa serviette à côté de son assiette.

"Effectivement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Miss Forbes m'a dit, et à propos de ma vie ces derniers temps. Je veux réveiller mon frère Elijah."

Il y eu un silence stupéfait autour de la table et trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent. Il sourit. "Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous y attendiez pas un peu."

"Etant donné que c'était mon idée, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise," dit Caroline. "Je ne pensais pas que vous accordiez tant d'importance à mes paroles."

"Je respecte énormément votre opinion, ma chère."

"Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?" Damon demanda.

"Je veux que vous soyez présent quand je le ferai. Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer à quel point il risque d'être..." il chercha ses mots.

"Super vénère," Damon proposa avec un sourire goguenard.

"Oui, merci Damon. Je voulais dire contrarié, mais votre expression est bien plus élégante."

"De rien," Damon répondit en levant son verre, et Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. En dépit de la méfiance qu'il ressentait chez le jeune vampire – et avec raison, il devait l'admettre – il avait vraiment apprécié la compagnie de Damon ce soir. Il était amusant et intelligent. Il était aussi visiblement fou amoureux de Caroline et Klaus l'enviait. Il n'avait pas été amoureux depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que l'on ressentait.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua-t-il, revenant au sujet, "Je pensais que votre présence pourrait m'aider à expliquer à Elijah...ce qui s'est passé."

"Vous voulez dire la façon dont vous l'avez trahi?" Damon demanda.

Caroline rit. "Vous voulez qu'on soit vos gardes du corps au cas où Elijah ne serait pas d'humeur à écouter vos explications?"

Klaus sourit. "Est-ce si mal de ma part?"

Damon et Stefan échangèrent un regard.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Damon. "Qui nous dit qu'une fois réveillé vous n'allez pas nous tuer et faire un massacre?"

"Je ne peux évidemment pas vous prouver que ce n'est pas mon intention. Je peux juste vous donner ma parole – qui ne vaut sans doute pas grand chose à vos yeux, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais vous devez savoir que les dernières semaines ont été révélatrices. Mon plan pour créer des hybrides a échoué, je ne sais pas pourquoi et à ce stade cela n'a plus guère d'importance. Il y a tellement de chose que la vie a à offrir...la musique, l'art, la littérature...la vraie beauté," dit-il avec un regard rapide vers Caroline. "Mais j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec moi pour apprécier cela. Et puisque Miss Forbes n'est pas disponible, "et cela lui valu un sourire de Caroline, "J'ai pensé à Elijah. Nous avons parcouru le monde ensemble pendant de longues années, et cela me manque. Mon frère me manque. Sûrement," finit-il avec un regard presque suppliant envers Damon, "Vous êtes à même de comprendre cela?"

Damon regarda Stefan un petit moment – au point de rendre son frère légèrement inconfortable – avant de dire. "Je le peux. Je veux bien vous aider, à une condition."

Klaus rit. "Je me doute de votre condition, Damon. Et ma réponse est oui."

Damon ne put dissimuler sa surprise. "Vraiment? Pas de piège?"

"Pas de piège," Klaus répondit.

Le regard de Caroline passa de l'un à l'autre, visiblement frustrée. "Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Stefan, tu sais de quoi ils parlent?"

Stefan regarda son frère ainé et Klaus, surpris et ému.

"Je crois que j'ai compris, oui," dit-il doucement, lançant à Damon un regard de gratitude et d'amour.

"Allez-y, dites-lui," Damon dit à Klaus. Il n'y croyait toujours pas et se demandait si Klaus avait bien compris sa condition.

"Si vous m'aider avec Elijah, je libère Stefan," Klaus dit à Caroline, qui ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

"Pour de vrai?" demanda-t-elle, ayant aussi du mal à le croire.

Klaus acquiesça, et un silence stupéfait se fut le temps que chacun digère la nouvelle.

"Ne vous emballez pas, je ne vais pas totalement disparaitre de vos vies," dit Klaus en plaisantant à moitié.

"J'espère bien que non," dit Caroline, posant sa main sur son bras et le pressant légèrement.

"Très bien," dit Klaus en se raclant la gorge, tentant de dissiper l'émotion du moment. "Alors, comment allons-nous procéder?"

Ils passèrent les 30 minutes suivantes à en discuter, et Damon mentionna, "Il faut qu'on fasse cela demain, car Caroline et moi retournons à l'école lundi."

Stefan rit et Damon le regarda. "Quoi?"

"Ça fait juste bizarre de t'entendre dire que tu retournes à l'école. C'est plutôt moi qui dit cela généralement." dit-il avec un air amusé.

Une fois que tout fut décidé, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Klaus posa la main sur l'épaule de Caroline.

"Alors Miss Forbes, ais-je réussi à changer votre opinion à mon sujet? Laisser Stefan partir était-il assez épique pour vous?"

Elle sourit doucement. "Pas encore tout à fait...mais vous pouvez m'appeler Caroline."

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit.

* * *

><p>Klaus avait proposé à Stefan de rester cette nuit-là avec Damon et Caroline puisque lui même avait quelques arrangements à faire pour faire venir le cercueil d'Elijah jusqu'à l'hôtel le lendemain.<p>

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'appartement, ayant encore du mal à croire à la décision de Klaus.

"Sincèrement, je m'attends encore à ce qu'il change d'avis," dit Damon.

"Je crois qu'il est honnête," dit Caroline. "Stefan est libre," sourit-elle en direction du plus jeune Salvatore.

"Principalement grâce à toi," Stefan mentionna. "Alors merci." Il ne parvenait pas encore à imaginer le fait d'être libre et de ne plus avoir à obéir à Klaus.

La soirée avait été longue et pleine d'émotions, et ils se mirent directement au lit. Mais peu après, Caroline commença à bouger et se retourner dans tous les sens.

"Dis donc, Blondie, t'as bientôt fini?" demanda Damon d'une voix endormie, posant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de remuer. Elle l'ignora et s'assit.

"Damon, est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'on trahit nos amis en fraternisant avec Klaus ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser."

Damon soupira et se releva, s'appuyant sur son coude. C'était bien typique de Caroline, faire l'impossible pour sauver ses amis et puis avoir une crise de conscience quant à la méthode utilisée.

"On ne trahit personne," lui assura-t-il calmement. "On a juste fait ce qu'on devait faire pour libérer Stefan, et en cours de route on a découvert que Klaus n'était peut-être pas simplement le personnage diabolique que nous croyons. Il ne va pas devenir notre meilleur ami, mais on accepte qu'il fasse partie de notre vie."

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont je pourrais expliquer cela à Elena et Bonnie."

"Tu t'en préoccuperas quand tu devras l'expliquer à Elena ou Bonnie."

"Elle ne l'accepteront jamais," insista-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'une manière caressante.

"Babe, désolé d'être si direct, mais je me fous complètement de l'opinion d'Elena ou de Bonnie à ce sujet. Spécialement Elena," murmura-t-il en posant sa bouche dans son cou, et Caroline se mit à rire.

"Dites les amis, je sais que nous sommes des vampires, mais j'essaie de dormir, ici. Vous pouvez pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse?" demanda Stefan depuis le pas de la porte.

"Caroline a une petite crise de conscience, » expliqua Damon en se rallongeant.

"Il est une heure du mat'. Tu ne peux pas plutôt la faire demain? Parce que sinon je retourne dormir avec Klaus," dit Stefan avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'air de Damon et Caroline. "Ok, je me suis mal exprimé."

"Trop tard," rigola Damon. "Tu vois Care? Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. On doit rester amis avec Klaus afin d'encourager leur histoire d'amour."

Stefan leva au ciel. "C'est cela, Damon. Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable?"demanda-t-il à Caroline en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je pensais juste à Elena et Bonnie, et à ce que Klaus leur a fait. Je ne vois pas comment elles pourraient accepter que nous soyons amis, en quelque sorte, avec lui."

Stefan secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « Il n'y a rien à accepter. Elles ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, ni la situation. C'est ta vie, elle n'ont pas à te dicter quoi faire et qui voir."

"Mais ce sont mes amies, et leur opinion à de l'importance pour moi."

"Et nous le comprenons," intervint Damon, posant sa main dans le bas de son dos. "Mais nous ne voulons pas que tu t'en fasses. Elles ne sont pas ici, et comme Stefan l'a dit, elle ne connaissent pas la situation, elles n'ont pas le droit de juger. Je suis sûr que lorsque tu leur aura expliqué elle comprendront. Elles t'aiment."

"Mais n'oublies pas que Damon et moi t'aimons plus," Dit Stefan avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rit, ses inquiétudes disparaissant. Elle embrassa Stefan. "Merci," chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait tellement de chance d'avoir ces deux hommes incroyables dans sa vie.

"J'ai aussi droit à un merci?" demanda Damon en levant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

"Ok, dans ce cas je m'en vais," dit Stefan avant de demander à Caroline, "Tu veux bien le remercier le plus silencieusement possible?"

Tous les quatre se tenaient l'après-midi suivant dans la chambre d'hôtel de Klaus, assis devant le cercueil. Klaus avait enlevé le poignard un peu plus tôt, et ils attendaient.

"J'ai l'impression d'être à une veillée funèbre sauf qu'au lieu d'être enterré le cadavre va se réveiller. Ma vie est trop bizarre," commenta Caroline.

"As-tu pensé à ce que tu vas lui dire?" Stefan demanda à Klaus.

"J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, et je n'ai rien trouvé," admit Klaus, et il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

"Parlez avec votre coeur," Caroline lui conseilla et Klaus sourit.

"Je suis flatté que vous assumiez que je possède un tel organe, Miss Fo...Caroline."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et il se sentit soudain plus à l'aise.

"Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir vite," mentionna Damon, indiquant le cercueil d'un mouvement de tête.

La couleur grisâtre s'effaçait lentement de son visage et Elijah bougea légèrement.

"Klaus prit une inspiration. "C'est parti."


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah se tenait assis en face d'eux, toujours aussi élégant dans son costume à peine fripé malgré avoir passé les derniers mois dans un cercueil. Il semblait aussi impassible face à la quantité d'information et d'excuses que son frère venait de lui balancer.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Caroline, un peu troublée par son silence.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Elijah quitta Klaus pour se poser sur Caroline. "Je vais très bien, Miss Forbes, merci de vous en inquiéter."

Damon se pencha vers Stefan. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent toujours comme s'ils sortaient d'un bouquin de Jane Austen?"

"Comment le sais-tu? Tu n'as jamais lu Jane Austen," Stefan répondit du même ton feutré, même si tout le monde pouvait parfaitement les entendre.

"Orgueil et Préjugés est un de mes livre favori," Elijah commenta.

"Vraiment? Moi aussi!" Caroline s'exclama. "Et le plus amusant c'est que l'une de mes meilleure amie s'appelle Bennett. Mais vous le savez déjà, en fait."

"Effectivement, mais cela reste quand même amusant," Elijah répondit poliment.

Klaus s'agita sur son siège, impatient. "Allons, mon frère, tu n'as donc rien d'autre à dire?"

Elijah leva un sourcil. "Cela va de soi. Mais j'attends que nous soyons seuls."

"Oui, et bien c'est ce que notre ami Klaus ici essayait justement d'éviter," précisa Damon.

Elijah sourit. "Vraiment Niklaus, de quoi as-tu peur? Je ne peux te faire aucun mal de toute façon."

"Tu pourrais t'en aller," dit Klaus calmement, et Elijah réagit enfin. Caroline, qui l'observait , aperçut brièvement un éclair de vulnérabilité dans son regard. Elle se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de Klaus.

"On va y aller. Tout va bien se passer. Il voulait vraiment vous ramener avec lui," dit-elle à Elijah avant d'embrasser Klaus sur la joue et d'entraîner les deux Salvatores à sa suite.

"Mais je voulais assister à la bagarre," Damon protesta une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. "Il n'y aura pas de bagarre espèce d'idiot. Ils sont frères depuis plus de mille ans. Ils s'aiment, ils arrangeront les choses. Ils sont comme vous, dans 800 ans. »

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent.

"Je ne crois pas que je te pardonnerai si tu commences à me trimballer partout dans un cercueil," Stefan dit à son frère.

"Pas même s'il est recouvert de soie noire?" Damon rigola.

"C'est plus ton truc, moi je préfère le coton."

"Bon Dieu, vous êtes trop bêtes," dit Caroline mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Rentrons à la maison."

Elle s'arrêta après quelques mètres. "A propos de maison, Stefan, que vas-tu faire?"

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps d'y penser. Je reste à l'hôtel pour l'instant et je vais chercher un endroit."

"Tu peux rester avec nous. C'est ton appart aussi," offrit Damon et Stefan sourit.

"Merci, mais vous avez besoin d'intimité. Je trouverai quelque chose, je ne m'en fais pas pour cela."

"On t'aidera," Caroline proposa.

"Mais pas ce soir," Damon intervint en l'attrapant dans ses bras. "Parce que j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose."

Elle sourit. "Quoi?"

"C'est une surprise," lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser passionné.

"Ugh, je crois que je vais dormir ailleurs ce soir," marmonna Stefan.

* * *

><p>Ils allèrent manger un bout ensemble puis Stefan retourna à l'hôtel et Caroline et Damon poursuivirent leur chemin. Peu après ils s'arrêtèrent en face de l'Empire State Building.<p>

"Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous étions ici?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui, on s'est disputés. Pas vraiment mon meilleur souvenir," se souvint-elle.

"Alors si on remontait et qu'on effaçait ces mauvais souvenirs?"

Elle sourit, incertaine quant à la signification de ses paroles. "Mais il est tard, et c'est probablement fermé."

Il sourit. "Rien n'est jamais fermé pour nous vampires," murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte, hypnotisant facilement le gardien pour qu'il les laisse monter Une fois en haut, Caroline admira la vue et apprécia la tranquillité de l'endroit.

"C'est mon préféré," dit-elle à Damon en pointant du doigt le Chrysler building. Il vint se placer derrière elle, passant les bras autour de sa taille et appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

"Merci de m'avoir ramené mon frère," dit-il en pressant un baiser sur sa temps.

"Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Disons que j'ai attrapé Klaus au bon moment. Et j'ai pu le faire car tu m'as fait confiance," ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire. "Et puis c'est toi qui y est allé cash en demandant qu'il libère Stefan."

"Parce que tu l'as adoucit suffisamment pour m'en laisser l'opportunité."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux."

Il se mit à rire. "Qu'importe que je te dise à quel point tu es géniale, tu ne me croira jamais complètement, n'est-ce-pas?"

Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle. "Peut-être dans une centaine d'année, si tu me le dis encore d'ici là."

Il leva un sourcil. "Est-ce que je n'ai pas mentionné que c'était pour toujours? Je ne cesserai jamais de te dire à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse, et combien je t'aime," lui dit-il avec ferveur, la pressant contre lui. Elle tourna la tête et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser tendre.

"On devrait voyager lorsqu'on aura fini les cours," dit-il.

"J'adorerais cela ! D'abord en Europe?"

"On ira où tu voudras," sourit-il de son enthousiasme.

"Tu es si bon avec moi," soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

"Tu le mérites, Care. Tu mérites le monde, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le donner.

Elle se tourna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. "Je n'ai pas besoin du monde, Damon. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement."

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et elle frissonna.

Hors d'haleine, elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin. "Tu crois qu'ils ont des cameras de surveillance ici?"

Il sourit. "J'en suis sûr. Mais on a un lit confortable qui nous attend à la maison."

Elle se mit à rire. " Un lit ! On croirait entendre un vieux couple arthritique."

"Pour ce que je vais te faire, il faut être confortable," murmura-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Il lui donna un autre baiser, histoire de la mettre en condition, et lorsqu'il la relâcha ses jambes la tenaient à peine.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stefan rentra dans la suite qu'il partageait avec Klaus il trouva Elijah dans le salon, immobile devant la fenêtre.<p>

"Bonsoir."

Elijah se tourna. "Stefan. Je pensais que vous resteriez avec votre frère et Caroline."

Le jeune vampire sourit. "Ils sont ensemble depuis à peine deux semaines, ils ont besoin d'intimité."

Elijah approuva. "Ah, je vois. Un nouvel amour. Je comprends."

"Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Klaus?" demanda Stefan, curieux.

"Si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible je pourrais penser que vous lui avez fait subir un lavage de cerveau," Elijah répondit calmement.

Stefan sourit. "Si cela peut vous consoler, nous étions aussi surpris que vous lorsqu'il a accepté de me laisser partir. Mais les dernières semaines ont été décisives quant à son changement d'attitude."

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, la charmante miss Forbes n'est pas étrangère à cet état de fait."

"Il semble qu'elle soit parvenue à le toucher. Mais son intérêt était sincère. Il y avait une volonté de m'aider, mais elle a vraiment commence à l'apprécier."

Elijah aquiesca pensivement. "C'est assez perturbant de le voir ainsi. Je ne l'avais plus vu dans cet état d'esprit depuis très longtemps…depuis que nous étions humains, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais imagine qu'il puisse être à nouveau ainsi."

Stefan leva un sourcil. "Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose?"

Elijah sourit de façon cryptique. "Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de décider. Je suppose qu'à long terme c'est une bonne chose."

Stefan savait qu'Elijah n'était pas du genre belliqueux, ce qui fut confirmé par ses paroles suivantes.

"Je ne souhaite pas recommencer une guerre futile avec votre famille ou vos amis. Ce que j'ai fait à l'époque était pour aider Klaus et le sacrifice. Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement. En dépit de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il a fait, Klaus est mon frère. Si vous êtes capable de lui donner une seconde chance, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas faire de même. Je sais que vous appréciez autant que moi l'importance des liens familiaux."

"Certainement," répondit Stefan en repensant à sa relation souvent houleuse avec Damon. "Avez-vous décidé de ce que vous allez faire?"

Elijah s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se rapprocha de Stefan, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Un petit voyage est prévu, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Afin de pouvoir discuter. Je suis sûr que Klaus vous en parlera."

Stefan hocha la tête. "Ok, dans ce cas je suppose que je vous verrai demain. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Stefan."

Stefan se rendit dans sa chambre et entreprit de se déshabiller, absorbé par ses pensées. Si Klaus voulait ramener sa famille, y avait-il une chance que Rebekah soit la suivante?

* * *

><p>Le réveil retentit et Caroline grogna, pressant le bouton et se retourna, cherchant la chaleur de Damon. Il était encore à moitié endormi mais son bras se glissa automatiquement autour d'elle.<p>

C'était leur premier jour après les vacances.

"Trop tôt," murmura-t-elle, frottant son nez contre son cou.

Les yeux fermés, il sourit. « Tu n'est pas obligée d'aller à l'école. Tu pourrais devenir une styliste célèbre rien qu'en hypnotisant les gens."

"Peut-être, mais en quoi cela serait-il amusant?"

Il ouvrit un oeil et regarda le réveil. "C'est toujours plus amusant que de se lever à 6.45 tous les matins."

Il embrassa son front et caressa son dos en attendant que le réveil sonne à nouveau. Caroline se leva pour aller prendre une douche pendant que Damon préparait le petit déjeuner.

Elle le rejoignit, vêtue de son peignoir de bain, et ils mangèrent tranquillement en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles à la télé.

Caroline se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, et il l'attrapa, la coinçant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser, pas vraiment,t passionné mais plutôt tendre et intime. Elle comprit très vite que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et il passèrent les 15 minutes suivantes à s'embrasser dans la cuisine.

Elle n'aurait jamais deviné que Damon serait un petit ami aussi adorable et aimant.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne et se balada dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Il savait exactement où étaient ses points sensibles.

"Tu vas briser le coeur de tout un tas de fille aujourd'hui," soupira-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Et tu vas en adorer chaque minute," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je veux juste être sûre qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusion. Je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi," dit-elle avec un regard séducteur.

Damon grogna et l'embrassa à nouveau, de façon plus intense. Il ouvrit son peignoir, ses mains glissant sur son corps, trouvant ce qu'elles cherchaient. Ses doigts accomplirent leur magie et un petit cri d'extase retentit bientôt dans la cuisine.

"Excellent façon de commencer la journée," dit-elle, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

Il posa sa main sur la joue et la regarda très sérieusement. "Tu es incroyablement belle," et le coeur de Caroline se gonfla en lisant l'amour et la dévotion dans son regard.

"Je t'aime. Pour toujours."

"Pour toujours," répéta-t-il.

* * *

><p>Klaus et Elijah se rendirent à l'appartement le soir suivant pour diner et discuter de leur voyage imminent. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre en Angleterre, passer un peu de temps à Londres et puis à la campagne où ils avaient apparemment de bons souvenirs.<p>

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ces bons souvenirs impliquaient quelques massacres sanglants, puis décida qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. S'ils acceptaient Klaus, c'était avec son passé et toutes ses actions, quelles qu'elles soient. Essayez de le changer serait idiot et inutile. La façon dont il avait évolué dernièrement était déjà un miracle en soi.

Klaus proposa à Stefan de rester dans leur suite d'hôtel pendant son absence. Il savait que Stefan finirait par déménager, et intérieurement il était content que Stefan ne se soit pas enfui dès qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité.

Ils passèrent une excellent soirée, construisant lentement une sorte d'amitié un peu spéciale, même si aucun d'entre eux ne le qualifierait ainsi pour le moment. Mais l'animosité et la méfiance avaient fait place aux rires et discussions amicales.

* * *

><p>Le weekend suivant, Caroline, Stefan et Damon sortirent danser. Damon resta au bar avec Bryan qui les avait rejoint, pendant que Caroline tira Stefan sur la piste.<p>

"Ugh, Care, tu sais que danser c'est pas mon truc," se plaint-il.

"C'est totalement faux. J'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable lors des soirées à l'école. Et puis il faut que tu te montre, histoire d'attirer l'attention d'une jolie fille. Tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air," dit-elle crûment.

"Ce que j'ai besoin c'est de ne plus entendre lorsque toi tu t'envoies en l'air," murmura-t-il et elle eut un large sourire.

"J'ai entendu. C'est dommage. Damon et moi avons discuté, et on a pensé acheter une grande maison pour que tu puisses venir vivre avec nous. »

"Ce serait génial," dit-il, visiblement emballé par l'idée. "Du moment que ma chambre est à l'autre bout de la maison," ajouta-t-il en riant.

Elle rit et ils continuèrent de danser, Stefan faisant des mouvements stupides pour l'amuser. Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda par dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en tourna la tête.

"Je ne suis pas sûr...il y avait un gars qui nous regardait et il m'a semblé familier...J'ai du me tromper," dit-il avec un sourire et repris sa danse avec Caroline.

"Il était sans doute impressionné par ta performance à la Travolta," blagua-t-elle.

Un peu plus tard Caroline décida de rentrer, mais Damon voulait rester un peu plus longtemps et Stefan proposa de la raccompagner et de passer la nuit à l'appartement.

Caroline prit le bras de Stefan et ils quittèrent le club, à pied car l'appartement était situé non loin.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Un jeune homme apparu devant eux comme surgi de nulle part. Caroline sursauta et son coeur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit la rage et le désespoir inscrit sur son visage. Il s'était adressé à Stefan, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le club.

"Ton visage est familier, mais..."commença Stefan, et l'homme l'interrompit brutalement.

"Et pourquoi tu t'en souviendrais? Nous ne sommes sûrement pas la seule meute que ton copain et toi avez massacré!"

Choquée, Caroline comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un loup-garou et des expériences que Klaus avait pratiqué sur eux.

Stefan poussa Caroline derrière lui, levant la main. "Ecoute, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas mon combat, mais j'ai été forcé de participer. Je sais que cela n'atténue en rien ta peine et ta douleur, mais je suis désolé, vraiment."

L'homme hocha la tête, semblant se calmer. "C'était ma soeur et ma petite copine. Mortes toutes les deux. J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir m'échapper. Tu sais à quel point ca fait mal?"

"Je peux imaginer," dit Stefan en se tournant vers Caroline, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait retourner dans le club. Malheureusement elle ne comprit pas.

"Ouais, ben imaginer ce n'est pas suffisant," l'homme répondit, et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réagir il saisit Caroline et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle le repoussa avec un cri, et Stefan l'attrapa, le frappant au visage. L'homme trébucha mais ne tomba pas et s'enfuit immédiatement.

Stefan se tourna vers Caroline. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il frénétiquement, inspectant son cou et son épaule où son vêtement était déchiré.

"Je crois, oui. C'est arrivé si vite. Je n'ai pas vraiment...oh mon Dieu."

"Quoi?"

Elle retira sa main de sous sa veste. Elle était couverte de sang.

Stefan devint blanc comme un linge.

"Je crois...Je crois qu'il m'a mordue."


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan contempla Caroline pendant une petit minute, trop choqué pour réagir. Puis il saisit son téléphone et envoya un message à Damon pour lui demander de les rejoindre. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Klaus.

_La personne que vous essayez de joindre est momentanément indisponible. Veuillez réessa..._

"Merde!"

Damon apparut, l'air confus.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Il est sorti de nulle part, on a pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus!"

Damon contempla Stefan, qui paniquait clairement et Caroline qui était anormalement silencieuse et pâle comme un linge.

"Stefan, je ne comprends rien. Calme toi. Que s'est-il passé?"

"Elle a été mordue, Damon! Caroline a été mordue!"

Le vampire regarda la jolie blonde, ne réalisant pas encore clairement ce que les paroles de Stefan impliquaient.

Lorsque Caroline retira sa main et qu'il vit la blessure, il se sentit heurté de plein fouet.

Non. _Non, non, non,non, non._

Il s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son visage et inspectant la blessure. Elle gémit.

"Ça fait mal?" demanda-t-il. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été mordu, mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner une seule pensée cohérente.

_Ne panique pas. Pas maintenant._

"Pas vraiment, juste quand tu y touches," répondit-elle, et il vit qu'elle essayait bravement de ne pas s'effondrer. Il saisit son visage dans ses mains.

"Ça va aller, tu m'entends? On va demander à Klaus de rentrer et il va te guérir."

"J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais sans succès," Stefan intervint. Il fit une nouvelle tentative mais eu le même résultat. Il ne pouvait même pas laisser un message.

Damon prit une inspiration, sentant son estomac se serrer.

"Rentrons à la maison d'abord," décida-t-il. "Tu peux marcher?" demanda-t-il à Caroline et elle acquescia.

"Oui, ca va pour le moment."

Pendant le trajet retour Stefan essayait d'appeler toutes les 5 minutes, sans succès. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps mais il devait faire _quelque chose_.

Bientôt Caroline montra des signes de fatigue et Damon la souleva dans ses bras. Arrivés à l'appartement, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer la blessure et l'aider à se déshabiller.

Resté seul dans le salon, Stefan faisait les cents pas, se sentant coupable et impuissant. Il était content que Damon reste calme car lui-même se sentait prêt à péter un câble.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Caroline. Damon et elle étaient son point d'ancrage, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup pour le moment. Bon sang, Klaus, pensa-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir. C'est arrivé par ta faute, et tu n'es pas là quand on a vraiment besoin de toi.

Damon sortit de la chambre où il venait de mettre Caroline au lit et prépara une tasse de sang.

"Je suis désolé, Damon. Je n'ai pas vu ce type arriver. J'aurais du réagir plus vite, mais..."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stefan. Klaus est le seul responsable. Mais il va revenir et tout arranger, non?"

Stefan n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique ou non, et si Damon essayait de se rassurer lui-même autant que son frère, alors il se contenta de murmurer, "J'espère."

Damon revint dans la chambre, suivi par Stefan. Il s'assit sur le lit, aida Caroline à s'asseoir et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

"Bois, mon amour."

Pendant qu'elle buvait il pressa un baiser contre son front et se tendit en sentant à quel point il était déjà chaud.

"As-tu pu appeler Klaus?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"Pas encore, mais Stefan n'abandonne pas."

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha, fermant les yeux. La blessure devenait vraiment vilaine et s'étendait à son épaule, mais heureusement elle ne semblait pas trop souffrir.

"Repose-toi, babe. Je reviens dans une minute."

Il prit la tasse et fit signe à Stefan de le suivre.

"Quoi?" demanda Stefan, inquiet de voir une soudaine angoisse se peindre sur le visage de son frère.

"Je crois que cela se propage plus vite que pour Rose et moi," dit Damon,l'anxiété palpable dans sa voix. "Peut-être parce qu'elle est un plus jeune vampire, je ne sais pas. Mais cela veut dire..." Sa voix se cassa et il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir. Rose et moi avons tenu plus ou moins 24 heures, mais je ne peux pas faire d'estimation pour Caroline."

Stefan sortit son téléphone et recomposa le numéro avant de secouer la tête, désespéré.

"Essaye encore," le pria Damon avant de retourner voir Caroline.

Il s'assit face à elle et elle ouvrit les yeux , souriant bravement.

"Hey."

"Hey. Comment tu te sens? Je peux faire quelque chose?"

Elle sourit. "Si tu me chantais Soft Kitty?"

Il rit. "Je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que toi par cette série, je ne connais pas les paroles."

"Elles ne sont pas très compliqu..." Elle fut interrompue par une quinte de toux, et du sang gicla sur sa main et sur la chemise de Damon.

"Mince. C'est beaucoup plus rapide que pour toi," constata-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, le coeur glacé par la peur.

"Stefan va joindre Klaus," commença-t-il, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Laisse tomber, Damon. Vous n'arrivez pas à le joindre, et même si c'est le cas il est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Ce serait un miracle s'il revenait à temps."

Il serra la mâchoire, et la colère brilla dans son regard. "Ne dis pas cela. Je te l'interdit, ok? Le fait que tu...ne sois plus là n'est pas une option, et je ferai tout pour l'empêcher," s'exclama-t-il de façon presque puérile.

Elle sourit et se souleva légèrement et il passa les bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

"Je t'aime,' murmura-t-elle contre son cou, et il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes.

"Je ne te laisserai pas partir," dit-il d'une voix brisée. "Tu n'es pas censée me quitter. C'est pour toujours," finit-il, pressant sa bouche contre sa peau brûlante. Il la reposa sur les oreillers. Sa peau prenait une teinte grise inquiétante, et la couleur pourpre contrastait de façon obscène.

"Damon?"

Il se leva et suivit Stefan dans le salon.

"J'ai pu laisser un message, alors avec un peu de chance il me rappellera rapidement."

"Merci," murmura Damon, mais il n'osait pas espérer. Si Klaus ne revenait pas à temps...Cette pensée le pétrifia et il tituba. Stefan le rattrapa et Damon le serra dans ses bras, laissant échapper un sanglot.

"Qu'est ce que je vais faire, Stefan? Il n'y a pas d'avenir sans elle...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

Le plus jeune vampire refoula ses propres larmes et répondit à son frère d'un ton ferme.

"Tu dois être fort, Damon, parle-lui, garde-la éveillée. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel vérifier si par chance Klaus n'aurait pas laissé une fiole de sang, ok?"

Damon acquiesça et relâcha son frère. Il savait que Stefan essayait de se rendre utile car l'attente le détruisait autant que Damon.

Stefan partit et Damon retourna dans la chambre, se déshabilla et enfila son pantalon de pyjama avant de grimper dans le lit et d'attirer Caroline entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Il repoussa les boucles blondes collées à son front et embrassa sa tempe.

"Je suis là, babe. Reste avec moi, ok?"

Elle ne répondit pas et il réalisa qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il aurait pu pénétrer son esprit comme il l'avait fait pour Rose, mais à ce stade il était tellement effrayé et désespéré qu'il n'arriverait qu'à partager des pensées noires.

Il posa sa joue contre sa tête et pria pour la première fois depuis un siècle.

La chambre d'hôtel semblait avoir été dévalisée après le passage de Stefan.

Il n'avait rien trouvé. Non pas qu'il l'espérait vraiment, mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe ou il allait devenir cinglé.

Il regarda l'heure et s'avisa qu'il ne s'était passé que trois heures depuis que Caroline avait été mordue. Cela lui semblait une éternité.

Si Caroline ne survivait pas, Damon ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne continuerait pas sans elle, et Stefan ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en l'espace de quelques heures il était susceptible de perdre sa meilleure amie et son frère.

Un sentiment nauséeux d'intense désolation le parcourut, et il se défoula sur le miroir de l'entrée, le brisant en mille morceau. Il regarda sa main d'un air absent, observant les petits morceaux de verre coupants sa main qui guérissait instantanément.

Son téléphone sonna.

"Stefan, c'est Klaus. Que se passe-t-il?"

L'espoir le reprit tel une vague géante, et il expliqua rapidement la situation. Klaus lui assura qu'ils feraient de leurs mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible.

_Tiens bon, Care._

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, s'appuya contre le mur et éclata en sanglots.

Il rentra vite à l'appartement, ayant informé Damon que Klaus était en chemin.

Il rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Sa gorge se serra en voyant l'aspect cadavérique de Caroline.

"Est-ce qu'elle dort?"

Damon secoua la tête. " Elle est inconsciente. T'as-t-il précisé quand il arriverait?""

"Non mais cela risque de prendre quelque heures. Il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait avant d'arriver."

Epuisé, Stefan enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à leurs côtés, prenant l'une des mains de Caroline dans la sienne.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Damon, désignant sa main ensanglantée.

Stefan la regarda, découvrant des petits morceaux de verre toujours incrustés dans sa peau, empêchant la guérison.

"J'ai perdu le contrôle." dit-il simplement.

Ils se turent tous les deux, se préparant à une longue attente.

Le téléphone sonna et Stefan sursauta, désorienté.

"Allô?"

"Stefan, c'est Klaus. Nous serons là dans très peu de temps. Comment va-t-elle?"

Stefan regarda Caroline. "Cela empire de minute en minute."

"Dis-lui de s'accrocher. Nous arrivons."

Stefan n'eut pas le coeur de lui dire qu'elle était inconsciente depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

A travers la porte ouverte de la chambre, il pouvait distinguer la lumière du jour, et le réveil lui confirma que l'aube approchait. Il se frotta les yeux.

"Désolé, je me suis endormi." Il regarda Damon, qui tenait toujours Caroline contre lui. Il n'avait visiblement pas dormi. L'épuisement et l'inquiétude semblait avoir délavé le bleu de ses yeux.

"Elle respire toujours, mais difficilement," dit-il d'une voix monotone. "C'est amusant qu'elle ait gardé cette habitude. Au moins je sais qu'elle est toujours avec nous."

"Tu veux un peu de sang?" demanda Stefan, soulagé de voir son frère accepter. Au moins Damon n'avait pas encore de pensées suicidaires.

Il venait de remplir deux tasses lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Dieu soit loué," murmura-t-il, et laissa Klaus entrer, suivi par Elijah. L'hybride ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit directement dans la chambre. Il se mordit le poignet et le pressa contre les lèvres de Caroline pendant que Damon lui tenait la tête.

"Allez ma douce, bois," lui souffla Klaus.

"Allez babe, il faut que tu te réveilles," chuchota Damon, ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle laissa finalement échapper un hoquet et commença à boire. Klaus et Damon échangèrent un regard victorieux.

Elle but encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Klaus enlève son poignet et Damon la recoucha délicatement sur le lit. La couleur terne de sa peau commençait déjà à disparaître et un teint rosé raviva ses joues. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

"Klaus?" dit-elle en apercevant le vampire.

"Je suis là, Caroline. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Repose-toi, maintenant."

Elle tendit la main, cherchant Damon, qui la prit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et trouva la force de répondre "moi aussi" avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur

"Merci," dit Damon à Klaus qui rit amèrement.

"Ne me remercie pas, Damon. Sans moi, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Je suis entièrement responsable."

"Cesse de t'en vouloir, mon frère," intervint Elijah. "Ce qui est fait est fait, et l'important est que nous soyons revenus à temps pour la sauver."

Klaus n'eut pas l'air convaincu. "Peut-être. Il faudra de toute façon que je m'assure qu'aucun...résidu ne persiste après mes pathétiques expériences ..." il regarda les Salvatores. "Damon, Stefan, je suis désolé. Je comprendrais si vous préfériez me bannir de votre existence. Caroline m'est très précieuse, et cela me tue de savoir qu'elle aurait pu mourir à cause de moi."

Damon soupira. "Pour être honnête tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est qu'elle aille mieux, et pouvoir dormir un peu, ok? On en reparlera quand on sera reposés."

Klaus acquiesça. "D'accord. Cela ne vous ennuie pas si je reste jusqu'à son réveil?"

Cela ne dérangeait ni Damon ni Stefan, et Elijah pour sa part décida de retourner à l'hôtel.

"Ah oui, au fait, à propos de la chambre..." se souvint Stefan et il laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé. "Elle est un peu, comment dire...en désordre. Et attention aux morceaux de verre dans le hall d'entrée."

Elijah leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était couchés et endormis.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline se réveilla doucement, les événements de la nuit précédentes lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle se souvint que Damon l'avait mise au lit et lui avait apporté du sang, et le reste était trouble jusqu'à ce que Klaus arrive.

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Damon dormait profondément à son côté, son bras reposant sur sa taille. Elle vérifia son cou et constata que la blessure était partie. Elle se sentait faible mais bien mieux qu'il y a quelques heures.

Elle se leva en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Damon et se rendit dans le salon. Klaus était sur le divan, un bras couvrant ses yeux et l'autre pendant sur le côté. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Stefan et le vit affalé sur le lit, ronflant légèrement.

La nuit avait du être drôlement agitée.

Son t-shirt était moite de sueur, et elle grimaça à l'odeur. D'abord, une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un pyjama propre, elle trouva Stefan dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle apparut il se précipita vers elle et l'écrasa dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Elle rit. "Je vais bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout?" demanda Damon apparaissant sur le pas de la porte, l'air sévère.

Stefan la relâcha et elle lança un regard penaud à Damon. "J'avais soif, et puis je me suis rendue compte que je sentais très mauvais, alors j'ai pris une douche."

Il s'avança vers elle, repoussant ses cheveux et inspectant son épaule. Ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, et il sourit, le soulagement évident dans ses yeux fatigués. Ses épaules se relâchèrent soudainement après une longue période de tension.

"Tu nous as fichu la trouille," lui dit-il d'un ton faussement accusateur.

"Oui, on a pas dormi à cause de toi," Stefan ajouta.

Elle rit. "Aaww, je vous aime aussi les garçons. Merci de vous être occupé de moi," dit-elle avant d'être engloutie entre deux paires de bras musclés.

"Mmm, le sandwich Salvatore, mon préféré."

Elle se sentit tellement aimée et protégée à cet instant qu'elle eut envie de pleurer, mais elle était tellement contente d'être en vie qu'elle refoula ses larmes.

Les garçons la relâchèrent.

"Je veux que tu retournes au lit," dit Damon plus sérieusement. "Je vais t'apporter un peu de sang."

"Ok, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi. On a clairement tous besoin de se reposer."

Klaus, qui avait été réveillé par leur conversation, les rejoint dans la cuisine, passant une main dans ses courtes boucles blondes.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu es saine et sauve, Caroline," dit-il et elle fut surprise par la timidité teintant sa voix.

"C'est toi que je dois remercier," répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Il sourit tristement. "Je suis obligée de te contredire. Sans moi tu ne te serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation."

Elle vint vers lui, posant sa main sur son bras. "Mais tu n'avais pas demandé à ce loup-garou de m'attaquer, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est juste un mauvais concours de circonstances."

Klaus cligna des yeux, sentant l'émotion l'envahir. "Peut-être, mais..."

"Pas de mais," l'interrompit-elle gentiment. "Tu m'as sauvée, et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Incrédule, Klaus regarda en direction de Stefan et Damon qui haussèrent les épaules.

"Si c'est la décision de Blondie, c'est ok pour moi," dit Damon.

"Pareil," dit Stefan.

Klaus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient la parfaite opportunité de se débarrasser de lui, et ils lui pardonnaient en dépit de la nuit horrible qu'il leur avait involontairement fait vivre.

Il se tourna vers Caroline, prenant sa main. Je suis sans voix devant ta générosité et ta gentillesse, ma chère. Je ne l'oublierai jamais."

Elle l'embrassa et il se raidit légèrement, manifestement peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Ne voulant pas l'embarrasser, elle le relâcha immédiatement.

"Je suis sûre qu'Elijah et toi êtes impatient de poursuivre votre voyage. Je suis désolée qu'il ait été interrompu si brutalement.

"Aucune importance, te sauver était notre priorité. Je sais qu'Elijah est de mon avis."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il partit quelques instants après. Elle contempla la porte d'entrée un instant après son départ. "Vraiment, le pauvre gars a vécu pendant 1000 ans sans jamais recevoir un geste d'affection décent. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis à assassiner les gens."

"Et tu vas recevoir une fessée décente si tu ne retourne pas au lit immédiatement."

"C'est une promesse?" demanda-t-elle à Damon avec un sourire aguicheur.

"Par pitié, pas de fessée quand je dors dans la chambre à côté," Stefan protesta.

Damon alla préparer une tasse de sang et Stefan embrassa Caroline avant de retourner dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

Elle rejoignit Damon dans la cuisine et se glissa dans ses bras.

"Vous êtes une petite fille désobéissante, miss Forbes," lui sourit-il. En dépit de sa bonne humeur, son visage était encore un peu trop pâle au goût de Damon, et il savait d'expérience qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour récupérer. Il frissonna à l'idée d'avoir failli la perdre et elle le regarda, surprise.

"Ça va?"

Il hocha la tête, posant un baiser sur sa bouche.

"La nuit dernière a été la pire de ma vie. Le pire cauchemar que j'ai jamais vécu," confessa-t-il, les yeux encore hantés par les événements de la veille.

"Tu pensais que Klaus ne viendrait pas?"

"Non, j'en étais sûr. Mais je pensais qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, surtout qu'il nous avait fallu un temps fou pour le joindre."

Elle caressa son dos dans un geste apaisant et il se relaxa légèrement.

"Alors cela ne te dérange pas que je lui ai pardonné?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je fais confiance à ton jugement, mon amour," répondit-il simplement et elle se demanda comment c'était possible mais elle l'aima encore plus après cela. Il pardonnait à Klaus par amour pour elle.

Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Le micro-onde sonna et Damon prit la tasse.

"Retournons au lit," dit-il et elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

><p>Plus tard ce soir-là Stefan préparait le dîner pendant que Damon changeait les draps. Caroline s'assit près de Stefan, n'ayant pas le droit de lever le petit doigt.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares?" demanda-t-elle.

"Des spaghettis avec ma sauce tomate spéciale," dit Stefan, coupant quelques oignons et olives et les mettant dans la poêle. Cela sentait vraiment bon.

"J'avais oublié que tu es un excellent cuisiner," dit-elle, et il sourit.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer ces derniers temps."

"Tu l'as maintenant. Hé, tu pourrais suivre des cours de cuisine et devenir chef."

Il rit. "Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée en fait. J'adore cuisiner, je trouve cela relaxant. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai bien besoin après la pire nuit de ma vie," lui dit-il avec un regard entendu.

"Tu sais, Damon m'a dit la même chose, mais vous avez tous les deux vécu pendant plus d'un siècle, vous avez du en avoir d'assez pénibles."

"Tu veux dire par exemple lorsque mon père nous a tiré dessus et nous a laissé pour morts?"

"Entre autre."

Il fit mine d'y réfléchir. "Non. La nuit dernière était pire."

Il sourit mais elle pouvait voir un résidu de l'angoisse vécue la nuit dernière. Elle se leva et vint l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la relâcher.

"Tu te rends compte qu'il ne vas plus te quitter du regard maintenant, n'est-ce-pas?" lui demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la chambre.

"Peut-être pendant un petit moment parce qu'il a vraiment paniqué, mais ca lui passera."

"Aucun risque," cria Damon depuis la chambre et Stefan et Caroline se mirent à rire.

"Au bout d'un moment il en aura marre de passer son temps à me regarder," dit-elle avec confiance.

Damon sortit de la chambre et les rejoignit dans la cuisine. "Je ne serai jamais fatigué de te regarder," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Stefan versa les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

"Wow, c'était à la fois romantique et glauque."

Damon haussa les épaules. "Elle a juste entendu la partie romantique, c'est pas vrai, babe?"

Caroline rit. "Euh, non, j'ai entendu la partie glauque aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave," répondit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Stefan prit un air dégoûté avant de déclarer que le dîner était prêt.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stefan retourna à l'hôtel, Caroline entreprit de convaincre Damon de retourner au lit...mais pas pour dormir. Il était un peu réticent au début, arguant qu'elle devait se reposer, mais elle savait se montrer persuasive et il n'avait jamais su lui dire non de toute façon.<p>

Ils firent l'amour de façon très intense et tendre à la fois avant de reposer, éreintés et enlacés sur le lit.

"Il n'y a pas de meilleur médicament," dit Caroline dans un souffle.

Damon rit et se tourna vers elle, posant une main sur son estomac.

"Tu te souviens quand nous avons parlé de bébé il y a quelques semaines?"

Elle acquiesça et il poursuivit," Je veux avoir cela avec toi. Pas maintenant, peut-être dans quelques années, mais je veux une famille et je la veux avec toi."

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle sourit. "Oh, Damon, c'est tout ce dont je rêve. Mais es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une réaction due au fait que j'ai failli mourir?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je te promets que non. Mais j'y ai pensé depuis qu'on en a parlé. Disons que la nuit dernière m'a simplement conforté dans mon idée."

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, laissant l'émotion du moment glisser avant de retrouver sa voix.

"Alors adoption, mère porteuse ou on en pique un bébé à l'hôpital?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Il rit. "On verra. Mais l'hôpital ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée."

Il la pressa contre lui, à nouveau envahi par la peur de l'avoir presque perdue. Ils avaient plaisanté sur le fait qu'il allait passer son temps à la surveiller, mais la vérité c'était qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la sentir avec lui à chaque instant. Il savait qu'il devrait se maitriser s'il ne voulait pas devenir un petit ami collant.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la partie sensible en dessous de son oreille. Elle frissonna et lui sourit, ses yeux brillants dans le noir.

"Moi aussi. Pour toujours."


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan se réveilla. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était encore tôt.

Il devait retrouver Damon et Caroline dans deux heures à l'appartement pour visiter des maisons. Un mois s'était passé depuis l'incident avec le loup-garou. Klaus et Elijah avaient continué leur voyage et étaient revenus depuis peu.

Damon, Stefan et Caroline cherchaient une maison dans le New Jersey ou à Long Island, mais assez proche pour leur permettre de faire l'aller-retour tous les jours à l'école. Ils resteraient à l'appartement durant les examens.

Il se leva et prit une douche. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il entendit une voix de femme qui n'était pas celle de Caroline. Curieux, il sortit de la chambre.

Le silence se fit quand il apparut, et la jeune femme blonde assise sur le divan se leva lentement.

Stefan ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. "Rebekah?"

La jeune femme sourit, et il fut soudain envahit par une masse de souvenirs et de sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps.

"Bonjour Stefan," dit-elle avec cet accent irrésistible qu'il adorait.

Klaus sourit en voyant le choc de Stefan. "Alors, n'est-ce pas une bonne surprise, Stefan? J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que Rebekah nous rejoigne."

"Temps? Cela fait 90 ans, Nik." Elle lui lança un regard courroucé qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était toujours fâchée sur lui, mais il lui lança un sourire penaud et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Klaus.

Elle se dirigea vers Stefan et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Apparemment on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, toi et moi."

Stefan sourit, incrédule de la voir devant lui, toujours aussi belle et portant la même robe blanche dans laquelle il l'avait vue la dernière fois, comme si seulement quelques minutes s'étaient passées depuis Chicago et non pas quelques décennies.

Elle croisa les bras. "Tu es devenu muet?" demanda-t-elle avec une moue.

Il rit, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot. "Non, mais te voir ainsi m'a laissé sans voix," admit-il.

"Je suppose que tu aimerais faire un peu de shopping, ma chère soeur?" Klaus demanda.

Elle se tourna vers lui. "Cela m'aiderait certainement à te pardonner un peu plus vite pour m'avoir trimballée dans un cercueil pendant presque un siècle." Elle se tourna vers Stefan. "Peut-on se voir après pour discuter?"

Stefan lui sourit et posa une main caressante sur son bras. "J'adorerais cela."

Klaus raccrocha le téléphone. "J'ai commandé une voiture, ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Allons y ensemble. Elijah avait une course à faire mais il nous rejoindra pour le déjeuner."

"Je vais me rafraichir," dit Rebekah en disparaissant dans une des chambres.

"Tu me remercieras plus tard," dit Klaus à Stefan avec un clin d'oeil.

Stefan se mit à rire. "Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. Rebekah et moi ne nous sommes pas vu depuis 90 ans. La situation a bien changé."

Klaus leva un sourcil. "Mais n'as-tu pas comme le sentiment de l'avoir vue la veille?"

Stefan acquiesça avec un sourire, c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de penser quelques minutes plus tôt. Et depuis qu'il avait récupéré ces souvenirs, et qu'il en avait parlé avec Caroline, il avait songé à Rebekah très régulièrement.

"C'est vrai. Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle est prête à tout recommencer dès à présent. Elle a passé tout ce temps dans un cercueil, elle est jeune et belle, elle aura peut-être envie de profiter de la vie."

"Je n'en profiterai que si tu es avec moi," Rebekah intervint, arrivant dans le salon et lui jetant un regard complice. "On y va?"

Stefan avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir son coeur battre un peu plus vite à la vue du sourire d'une jolie fille.

* * *

><p>Caroline attendait dans le hall de l'école quand un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.<p>

"Salut chérie. Tu es libre, ce soir?"

Elle le regarda avec dédain. "Pour quoi faire?"

"Sortir avec moi."

"Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée." Elle détourna la tête mais ne réussit qu'à le faire sourire.

"Je vois, tu aimes faire la difficile, hein? Et si je te disais que tu n'en a jamais eu de meilleur que moi?"

Elle ricana. "Tu es bien prétentieux."

Il sourit. "Très. Allez, même pas un baiser par pitié?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Ok, mais grouille-toi avant que mon copain ne revienne."

"Tu ne te souviendras même plus de son nom quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, babe."

Posant sa main sur sa nuque, il lui donna un baiser passionné qui attisa l'envie des filles qui passaient par là.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il en la relâchant.

"C'était génial, mais je me souviens encore de ton nom," dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Damon fit la moue. "Mince. Bon, il fait que je m'entraîne un peu plus alors," sourit-il, se penchant vers elle, mais elle posa une main sur son torse avec un petit rire.

"Je suis toute à fait d'accord, mais pas en plein milieu de l'école, ok? En plus Stefan et Rebekah viennent diner, tu te souviens? J'ai vraiment envie de la rencontrer."

Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils sortirent de l'école et se dirigèrent vers la station de métro.

"C'est vrai, la petite soeur de Klaus. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble."

"Elle est sûrement très jolie. Ils ont de bons gênes dans cette famille."

"Oui, je suppose qu'Elijah est un type assez séduisant. Klaus n'est pas mon genre, par contre."

"Je suis vraiment soulagée d'entre cela," lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p>De façon peu surprenante, Rebekah et Caroline s'entendirent bien immédiatement.<p>

Stefan avait attendu quelque jours afin de permettre à la jeune Originelle de trouver ses marques avant de la présenter à son frère et Caroline. Elle s'était adaptée rapidement et facilement, fascinée par la technologie moderne tel que l'ordinateur de Klaus et l'Iphone de Stefan.

Elle en avait voulu un immédiatement mais Klaus avait initialement refusé vu que 1) elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cela fonctionnait et 2) elle n'avait personne à appeler en dehors de lui et Stefan. Un téléphone normal serait suffisant.

Stefan se souvint à quel point Rebekah pouvait se comporter en enfant gâtée parfois, et il avait toujours trouvé cela bizarrement charmant. Klaus aussi, apparemment, vu qu'il céda finalement sous l'oeil amusé de Stefan.

"La semaine prochaine elle va me demander une voiture," Klaus murmura, pleinement conscient que sa petite soeur le menait par le bout du nez, mais il s'en fichait car il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau avec lui.

Damon et Caroline l'apprécièrent immédiatement, et Caroline planifia un shopping trip afin d'aider Rebekah à acquérir une garde robe complète et à la mode.

Bien sûr Caroline s'empressa de questionner Stefan le lendemain.

"Alors, maintenant qu'elle est là...tu sais ce que tu vas faire?"

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, oui, évidemment je l'aime encore beaucoup. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser...elle vient de passer quelques décennies dans un cercueil, peut-être as-t-elle envie de s'amuser, de rencontrer du monde?"

"Allons, Stefan, même si elle rencontre d'autres personnes, tu la vois sérieusement sortit avec un humain? Elle est un des vampires Originels. On sait très bien comment ce genre de relation se termine."

De façon amusante, elle eut une conversation similaire avec Klaus le soir suivant.

Ils se trouvaient tous les 5 dans le bar où Caroline et Damon avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Apparemment Stefan avait finalement décidé de ne pas laisser à Rebekah l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et il se trouvait à ses côtés, une main fermement posée dans le bas de son dos.

Non pas que Rebekah ait l'air de s'en formaliser, au contraire.

Klaus rit en les regardant avant de se tourner vers Caroline. "Je pense que Stefan ne va pas tarder à faire partie de la famille Mikaelson."

Caroline sourit. Elle soupçonnait qu'il avait réveillé Rebekah dans cette intention précise, une façon pour lui de sécuriser son amitié pour Stefan. Après tout, Klaus avait toujours eu besoin d'avoir le contrôle total, et il n'allait pas changer maintenant. Mais comme il avait vraiment l'air heureux pour Stefan et sa soeur, elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

Une jolie jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et demanda l'heure à Klaus avec un sourire engageant. Il sourit en retour, lui répondit avant de retourner son attention vers Caroline. La jeune femme partit avec un regard déçu.

Caroline rit. "Je crois qu'elle essayait d'attirer ton attention."

Klaus sembla surpris. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, et tu l'as royalement zappée. Quelle impolitesse, monsieur Mikaelson," lui dit-elle avec un regard taquin.

Il se retourna, regardant autour de lui. "Oh, je ne voulais pas...je suis désolé. "Mais la jeune femme n'était plus là. "Bon, c'est trop tard maintenant, je suppose."

"Dommage. Elle était mignonne."

Il haussa les épaules. "Et probablement humaine. Je ne sors pas avec une humaine."

Caroline leva un sourcils. "Dans ce cas-ci si je ne sais pas si 'sortir' était bien ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit."

Il rit. "Tu vois, ma douce, je suis assez vieux jeu à ce sujet. Je suis du genre romantique. Les coups d'un soir ce n'est pas mon genre."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de l'entendre."

"Et puis comme je l'ai dit, elle était humaine. Comment espérer qu'elle pourra gérer ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait?"

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans la voix, juste une constatation.

"Je suis sûre que la bonne personne est là quelque part," lui dit-elle néanmoins.

"Peut-être...mais je suis difficile, et tu as placé la barre très haut, alors elle ne sera peut-être pas si facile à trouver."

Elle rougit lorsqu'il lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p>Les mois suivants passèrent assez vite. Ils avaient finalement trouvé une maison à Long Island, près de la plage. Stefan s'y installa rapidement, mais Damon et Caroline le firent plus progressivement vu qu'ils approchaient de leur période d'examens. Ils restèrent donc à l'appartement pour étudier tranquillement et éviter de devoir faire le trajet tous les jours lors de cette période plus stressante.<p>

Stefan avait suivi le conseil de Caroline et s'était inscrit à un cours culinaire pour démarrer. Les horaires n'étaient pas très rigoureux, et bientôt Rebekah s'installa avec lui dans la maison. Ils avaient renoué leur relation assez facilement et Caroline et Damon n'avaient jamais vu Stefan aussi heureux avant. La jeune Originelle était encore en période d'adaptation au nouveau siècle, et n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait faire. En attendant, elle était parfaitement contente de s'occuper de Stefan et de la maison et de passer du temps avec sa famille et ses nouveaux amis.

Caroline et Damon étudièrent avec assiduité et leurs effort furent payant vu qu'ils réussirent leurs examens. Pour célébrer, Damon l'emmena passer une semaine dans un club sur une île tropicale où ils prirent du repos et profitèrent de ce temps passé à deux.

En revenant, ils eurent à peine le temps de profiter de la nouvelle maison qu'il était déjà temps de partir à Boston pour le mariage de Ric.

Rebekah les accompagnait, mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler qui elle était. Il était encore un peu délicat d'expliquer à Ric et aux autres ce qui était arrivé avec Klaus, et le mariage n'était pas vraiment le moment le plus approprié pour le faire. Damon en parlerait à son ami plus tard.

Les parents d'Amy avaient une grande maison à Beacon Hill et les deux couples étaient invités à loger sur place pendant le weekend. Ric les emmena visiter Harvard, et le jour suivant ils visitèrent la ville.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent, Stefan et Rebekah se rendirent dans leur chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner, et Damon et Caroline se rendirent dans les jardins entourant la maison. Au fond se trouvait un petit belvédère entouré de rosiers. Damon cueillit l'une des roses et la lui donna.

"Merci," dit-elle avec un baiser, avant de l'entraîner dans le belvédère. Ils s'installèrent sur un des bancs. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête contre lui.

"Tu te voyais ici quand tu es monté dans ma voiture il y a un an?"

Il embrassa son front. "Pas vraiment, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait de ne pas te laisser partir aussi facilement."

"Je suis contente que tu l'ai écoutée," murmura-t-elle, réclamant ses lèvres pour un baiser. Ils oublièrent où ils étaient pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

Caroline hésita un instant avant de dire, "Bonjour Elena."

La jolie brune sourit. "Bonjour. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre."

Il y eu un moment de silence embarrassé que Caroline brisa. "Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment."

"Je vais bien. Jeremy et moi venons d'arriver. Mais Ric m'a dit que Bonnie ne venait pas."

Caroline secoua la tête. "Apparemment elle a retrouvé sa maman et passe un peu de temps avec elle."

Elena sourit. "Oh...c'est bien pour elle," dit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas restée en contact avec la jeune sorcière non plus. "J'ai vu Stefan avec une jeune femme blonde."

"Rebekah, sa petite amie," Damon dit d'un ton neutre mais les intonations étaient claires. _N'y pense même pas._

Elena acquiesça, absorbant toutes ces informations avant de prendre une inspiration.

"Damon, puis-je te parler?"

Caroline sourit discrètement, sachant que cela avait été l'intention d'Elena depuis le début.

Damon haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr."

Elena regarda Caroline, gênée. "Seuls? Care, cela t'embête?"

Caroline n'était pas vraiment surprise par cela. _Vraiment, Elena? Que peux-tu bien __avoir à dire à mon petit ami que je ne puisse pas entendre?_

Mais comme Damon allait objecter, elle se leva avec un sourire gracieux. "Pas de souci. Je dois aller m'habiller pour le dîner de toute façon. Je te vois dans la chambre," dit-elle à Damon et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle ne sentait pas le besoin de s'afficher devant Elena. Elle avait une confiance totale en Damon.

"Je serai là dans 5 minutes," répondit-il avec un regard tendre.

"A plus tard, Elena."

"A plus tard. Merci."

Elena attendit que Caroline se fut éloignée et demanda, "Comment vas-tu?"

Damon sourit de façon sarcastique. "Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas ici pour me faire la conversation. Alors va droit au but, Elena. Caroline m'attends."

Son ton abrupt la déconcerta, et elle s'exclama," Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir, Damon...tu me manques."


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté fidèlement cette fanfiction ;o)**

* * *

><p>Damon était choqué, même s'il aurait du le voir venir.<p>

"Alors, d'abord, tu ne m'as pas 'laissé partir'. Quand je suis parti avec Blondie toi et moi on se parlait à peine. J'étais furieux après toi d'avoir abandonner les recherches sur Stefan. Et devine quoi ? Je l'ai finalement trouvé!"

Elena le regarda, un peu surprise par sa tirade. Elle baissa la tête.

"Je suis désolée. Et aussi pour ce que je viens de dire. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était sérieux entre vous jusqu'à ce que je vous voie."

Il leva un sourcils. "Alors tu es juste venue ici en pensant que je laisserais tout tomber pour te suivre juste parce que je te manque?"

Elle rougit, et il comprit que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il rit. "Incroyable. Caroline est censée être une de tes meilleures amies. Avec des amies comme toi je suppose qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'ennemis."

Il regretta ses mots durs lorsqu'il vit le regard peiné et en colère de la jolie brune.

"Ne dis pas cela. A t'entendre on dirait que je suis venue dans le seul but de te voler à Caroline, et c'est faux. Elle et moi ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé dernièrement, et j'admets que c'est de ma faute. Je le regrette. Pareil pour Bonnie, et toi, et Stefan. Vous me manquez tous."

"Est-ce que tu ne voyais pas quelqu'un lorsque Caroline et moi sommes partis?"

"Oui, mais cela s'est fini peu après. Une fois que vous étiez tous partis, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas heureuse sans vous."

Il soupira, ressentant de la pitié. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, Elena représentait une part importante de sa vie à une certaine époque, et il ne voulait certainement pas la blesser.

Mais dans ce cas-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"Ecoute, Elena. J'aime Caroline, et c'est pour toujours." Il réalisa qu'il s'était montrer un peu abrupt en la voyant reculer légèrement. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule façon de lui faire comprendre.

"Et Stefan est avec Rebekah. Ils ont une longue histoire et ils sont vraiment bien ensemble, alors ne t'en mêles pas s'il te plait."

Elle opina, ravalant ses larmes. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, mais il comprit que ces larmes étaient surtout dirigées contre elle-même, ses mauvais choix et ce qu'elle avait perdu en conséquence.

"Alors oublies ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas rendre les choses inconfortables. Je resterai dans mon coin ce weekend."

Il sourit gentiment. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis sûr que Caroline aimerait passer un peu de temps avec toi."

Elle rit, incrédule. "Après que tu lui dises ce que j'ai fait, cela m'étonnerais!"

"Ne la sous-estime pas, elle savait exactement ce que tu allais me dire et elle nous a pourtant laissés. C'est la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que je connaisse. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Va lui parler," dit-il en se levant. Discuter de Caroline lui avait donné envie de la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras.

"A plus tard, ok?"

Il retourna tranquillement vers la maison, et trouva Caroline en sous-vêtement en arrivant dans la chambre. Elle sortait de la douche et laissait un agréable parfum fleuri derrière elle.

"Alors, que voulait notre chère Elena?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Il lui lança un sourire en coin. "Devine."

"Récupérer toi ou Stefan. Lequel des deux?"

"Je..." Il fronça les sourcils. "En fait, je ne suis pas sûr. Elle n'était pas très spécifique."

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. "Typique."

"Elle m'a dit que nous lui manquions. Je lui ai conseillé de venir te parler."

La jeune blonde soupira. "La vérité, c'est qu'elle me manque aussi. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses ensemble, avec Bonnie, et c'est dommage de gâcher notre amitié ainsi."

Il se dirigea vers elle, lui caressant la joue. "Je savais que tu dirais quelque chose comme cela."

"Mais si elle s'en prend à Stefan ou à toi, je lui botte les fesses."

Damon rit. "Si elle s'en prend à Stefan je pense que Rebekah réagira assez rapidement."

Il la pressa contre lui, laissant sa bouche se balader dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

"Je me demande pourquoi j'ai passé tout ce temps à la poursuivre alors que tu étais juste sous mon nez," murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser passionné. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, soupirant de plaisir lorsque ses mains agrippèrent son derrière et elle sentit l'évidence de son désir.

"Je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps," dit-elle en riant et il sourit d'un air diabolique.

"On trouvera le temps."

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le dîner. Caroline était radieuse et Damon avait un air très satisfait, ce qui fit sourire Stefan et Rebekah.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans le salon où les invités se retrouvaient avant le dîner. Elena était déjà là. Elle se leva lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Stefan sourit. "Elena. C'est bon de te revoir." Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers la jeune blonde à côté de lui. "Voici Rebekah. Rebekah, Elena."

Rebekah tendit la main avec un gracieux sourire. "Bonjour Elena. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer."

Elena lui rendit sa poignée de main en souriant. "Moi de même. Damon m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés il y a longtemps."

Elle n'essayait pas d'être curieuse, mais sa conversation avec Damon l'avait fait réfléchir et là maintenant elle était juste soulagée de voir que Stefan allait bien.

Il opina. "Nous nous sommes connus dans les années 20. Ce n'était pas ma période la plus glorieuse, mais cela ne l'a pas arrêtée."

"Tu sembles aller bien," dit-elle à Stefan avec un regard interrogatif.

"Oh, Rebekah est au courant...elle est...comme nous. Et oui, ca va maintenant. Caroline et Damon m'ont beaucoup aidé, bref c'est une longue histoire."

"Je suis contente que les choses se soit terminées de cette façon."

La soirée se passa de façon décontractée et cordiale. Au dîner Elena demanda à s'asseoir près de Caroline, et la vampire blonde accepta tout de suite. Bientôt les deux amies rattrapaient le temps perdu et se promirent de ne plus se perdre de vue.

Le mariage avait lieu le lendemain. La cérémonie se déroula dans une très belle église non loin, suivie d'un lunch avec la famille et les amis proches. Quelques heures de l'après-midi furent consacrées au repos avant le dîner et la soirée prévue dans la maison.

Caroline portait une élégante robe bleue et des chaussures assorties, Rebekah était en rouge et très excitée d'assister à sa première soirée 'moderne' car elle adorait danser. Caroline et elle s'étaient 'entraînées' dans l'appartement avant de partir sous les yeux éberlués de Stefan et Damon.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Damon demanda à Caroline de venir se balader avec lui dans le jardin et il l'emmena jusqu'au belvédère, qui était décoré avec des guirlandes de lumières.

"C'est magnifique!" s'exclama-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle. "Je n'avais pas remarqué les lumières cet après-midi. Tu sais..." Elle se retourna et retint son souffle.

Damon était agenouillé, tenant dans sa main une petite boite contenant une magnifique bague.

"Damon!" dit-elle, délicieusement choquée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je vais chez le coiffeur. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais?"

Elle pressa ses mains contre sa bouche, laissant échapper un rire heureux. "Oh mon Dieu, oui!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, souriant. "Tu ne peux pas au moins me laisser faire ma demande dans les règles? J'ai tout répété dans ma tête."

Elle rit. "Bien sûr, désolée. Vas-y."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et saisit sa main. "Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes," commença-t-il d'un ton solennel," Me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"

"Oh, Damon."

Elle regarda la bague. C'était un diamant rose entouré de plus petits blancs, très classique et élégant.

Il se leva, gardant sa main dans la sienne, vu qu'elle ne répondait pas. "Tu as dit oui il y a deux secondes," dit-il avec un éclair taquin dans le regard. "Tu as déjà changé d'avis?"

Elle rit à nouveau. "Bien sûr que non. Oui Damon, je veux devenir ta femme."

Avec un grand sourire, il glissa la bague à son doigt avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour ne rien dire encore aux autres car ils ne voulaient pas devenir le centre de l'attention au mariage de leurs amis. Ils retournèrent à la soirée et Damon alla retrouver Ric pendant que Caroline rejoignit Stefan qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, regardant Rebekah danser.

"Tu ne veux pas la rejoindre?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et devoir danser sur cette musique? Jamais de la vie." Il la regarda et leva un sourcil. "Alors?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu as dit oui?"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. " Tu savais?"

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire complice. "J'étais avec Damon lorsqu'il l'a achetée," dit-il en pointant discrètement vers la bague.

"Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas ?" dit Caroline avec un sourire rêveur.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Elle est magnifique car elle symbolise le fait que tu deviens ma soeur," répondit-il avec un sourire et elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime, Stefan. Je serai honorée d'être ta soeur," dit-elle, soudain envahie par l'émotion et son amour pour ces deux hommes extraordinaires.

Damon apparut.

« Je suis très heureux pour vous deux" lui dit Stefan, et lui et Damon s'étreignirent brièvement. Ils célèbreraient plus tard.

La musique ralentit et Damon tendit la main à Caroline.

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, future madame Salvatore?"

Elle prit sa main en riant. "Avec grand plaisir."

Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse improvisée et elle se glissa dans ses bras naturellement, sachant que c'était là qu'était sa place.

"Tu es magnifique," lui dit-il avec un regard tendre.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus dans ce costume. J'aurai adoré te voir dans un de tes costumes d'époque."

"Il doit bien y avoir une photo qui traine à la pension. Ce qui me fait penser que Stefan et moi devrions retourner à Mystic Falls et la mettre en vente."

Elle le regarda, surprise. "Vraiment? Tu veux la vendre?"

"Oui. Nous n'y sommes presque plus jamais, sauf pour aller voir ta mère, et on peut toujours rester chez elle ou louer quelque chose."

Elle opina. "Allons-y la semaine prochaine, alors, ce sera l'occasion d'annoncer la nouvelle à maman."

Il la pressa contre lui, effleurant son cou de ses lèvres. "Je n'ai jamais demandé à quelqu'un de m'épouser, avant," murmura-t-il dans son oreille. "Je m'en suis bien sorti?"

"Tu étais parfait. Je t'aime," répondit-elle, sa bouche contre sa joue, respirant son parfum subtil. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'être dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours," promit-il.

* * *

><p>Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à tout le monde le jour suivant. C'était leur dernier jour à Boston et Ric et Amy partaient en lune de miel. Ils célébrèrent tous ensemble dans un bon restaurant.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient de retour chez eux, où ils trouvèrent Klaus confortablement installé dans le jardin. Caroline lui montra la bague et ce fut une nouvelle tournée de félicitations. Klaus lui même avait de bonnes nouvelles car Elijah et lui avaient trouvé une maison non loin.

Bien sûr Caroline se proposa immédiatement d'aider pour la décoration, et le weekend suivant, pendant que Stefan, Damon et Elijah allaient acheter des meubles, Caroline et Klaus restèrent à la maison pour se battre avec la papier peint.

"Ok, tu sais quoi? On va laisser des professionnels s'en occuper. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont poser ce truc."

Elle lui lança un sourire complice." C'est parce que pendant 1000 ans tu as laissé les gens travailler à ta place. Tu dois apprendre à être plus indépendant. Tu n'as jamais travaillé, n'est-ce-pas?"

Il rit à sa franchise. "Non évidemment, j'étais trop occupé à courir derrière ce stupide double Petrova. Quelle perte de temps, hein? Que penses-tu que je pourrais faire?"

"Bon, pas de la décoration intérieure, manifestement. Tu es très passionné, tu pourrais être avocat. Pas un avocat véreux, évidemment, mais plutôt un qui défend de grandes causes. Et je verrai bien Elijah en docteur, tiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref, tu dois trouver quelque chose à faire ou tu vas finir par t'ennuyer."

Klaus hocha la tête. "Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. J'ai toujours adorer peindre et dessiner. C'est une de mes passions," révéla-t-il.

Il fut flatté de l'intérêt que montra Caroline et lui promit de lui laisser voir son travail lors d'une prochaine occasion. L'opinion de la jeune femme lui importait beaucoup, et il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle et les garçons.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, Caroline, Stefan et Damon se rendirent à Mystic Falls afin de mettre la pension en vente. Damon et Stefan s'en occupèrent pendant que Caroline passait un peu de temps avec sa mère et Elena.<p>

Ils apportèrent ensuite quelques cartons afin de reprendre des effets personnels. Ils mettraient le reste dans une salle de stockage en attendant de décider de ce qu'ils allaient garder.

Pendant que Stefan était occupé dans sa chambre, Caroline trouva Damon dans le salon, triant quelques livres.

"C'est ici que tout a commencé," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Quoi?"

"Toi et moi. Lorsque je suis passée te dire au revoir et que tu a décidé de venir avec moi."

"La meilleur décision de ma vie," sourit-il, déposant les livres dans un carton.

"Vraiment? Parce que je suis sûre qu'au moment où tu es monté dans ma voiture tu n'avais pas prévu de te retrouvé fiancé avec moi."

Il lui lança un faux regard surpris. "Fiancé? Ah oui c'est vrai, je t'ai demandé de m'épouser...mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?"

Elle lui jeta un livre mais il l'attrapa aisément avant de flasher vers elle et la presser contre le mur.

"Tu as changé d'avis, monsieur Salvatore?" demanda-t-elle un peu hors d'haleine suite à son geste.

Il lui donna un baiser qui la persuada que ce n'était pas le cas – non pas qu'elle ait eu le moindre doute.

"Jamais," murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. "Tu me rends heureux. Tu es incroyable. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir."

Elle rit, ravie, et passa les bras autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, et alors que les choses devenaient sérieuses, une voix retentit au-dessus d'eux.

"Dites,les gars, sérieusement? Je suis toujours dans la maison, vous savez..."

FIN


End file.
